Sins of the Past Part III of Little Sister
by a-little-bit-enamoured
Summary: It's been six years since Happy and Hailey learnt that they were finally to become parents. Set after S07 they navigate through life as parents in the chaos that is Samcro. Part 3 to Little Sister/Life As We Know It. PLEASE read those two first if you haven't already. DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sons or anything you recognize only my OC'S Rated M for violence and smut.Happy/Hailey AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it is after much consideration and thought that I have decided to continue Happy and Hailey's story. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter of Life As We Know It. It is because of them that I am getting this up. As I said at the end of Life As We Know It this picks up six years later and will follow Happy and Hailey as they navigate through life as parents within the chaos of Samcro. I debated whether or not to continue it as a part 2 within the same story but decided that it stands better as a story in itself. So please read and review and let me no what you think ~ Rach**

 **PLEASE NOTE: Any new readers: This is part three in a trilogy so please be sure to read the sequels first or you will be completely lost. :-) See my profile for a recommended reading order of my stories if you need to.**

 **Updates will likely be slower than usual as it depends on the day as to which of my stories I'm feeling and whether or not I have time to write.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hailey sat staring out the lounge room window, Harry's huge head in her lap, both of them waiting for him to return. Happy Lowman was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She loved him and she couldn't imagine her life without him. But he was also the worst. It was her love for him that had kept her in Charming even after all the tragedy that had befallen both her family and Samcro and sometimes she hated him for it. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if Opie hadn't been so damn over protective of her and hadn't tasked the Tacoma Killer with following her every move when she'd moved away from Charming, but then truth be told she probably wouldn't be alive if he hadn't. There had been more than one occasion that Happy had saved her ass, two of the many smiley faces dedicated to her.

She loved him. She loved the protection and safety she felt in his presence. She loved the half smirk that rose to the corner of his mouth when he was amused. She loved the dangerous element he brought to her life. She loved the way he made her body burn with anticipation for him. She loved the look he got in his eye when he was turned on; sometimes she felt that look alone could make her come. She loved the unreserved look of admiration he often gave her, a look she knew to be reserved only for her. She loved his softer, gentler side that she knew only she was privileged enough to see. But most of all she loved the way he loved her unconditionally.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the roar of his motorcycle approaching their driveway. Harry's ears pricked up and he bounded to the door to wait, sitting on his haunches as he'd been trained to. A smile crept across her face at the sound. It was a sound she had grown up with and the familiarity of it was often mixed with a sense of relief; relief that he was home and had not befallen a similar fate as so many before him. This latest run had been a long one, delayed by a few days stretching it out to nearly two weeks.

"Hey Princess." He greeted her as he stepped through the door and laid his cut across the back of a chair leaning down to pat the back of Harry's head.

"Daddy!" A little voice bellowed as its owner came barreling out of the hallway.

"Hey lil Princess." He said scooping her up into his arms. "You been good for Momma?"

"Of course Daddy." The little girl assured her father. At five years old Amey Isabel Lowman was every bit her father's daughter except for her eyes that were nearly the same shade of blue as her mothers.

"Hey Baby." He said wrapping his free arm around Hailey's waist and drawing her in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself. We missed you." She said taking his gun from its holster at his hip and placing it in a basket on the top of the bookshelf that stood next to the front door.

"Missed you too." He said placing a kiss against Hailey's lips. "Shouldn't you be asleep Little Princess?" he asked turning his attention to his daughter.

"Your bike woke me up Daddy." The dark haired little girl answered. "Can we go see Abuelita tomorrow Daddy?"

"Amey we were only there yesterday sweetheart." Hailey said.

"But Daddy wasn't." Amey informed her.

"I'll see Lil Princess. Right now it's back to bed for you." Happy said as he carried his daughter back to her room.

Hailey smiled as she headed toward the kitchen with Harry following behind. The sweet sounds of uncontrolled giggling that only Happy was able to exude from the girl filled the air. It was a sound that was like music to her ears. They had both thought they didn't want children until an ectopic pregnancy years earlier had resulted in one of her fallopian tubes being removed and further investigation revealing the remaining one and her uterus to be severely scarred from an undetected infection. The thought that she couldn't have children even if she'd wanted them had left her feeling kind of empty. Further surgery and treatment had appeared unsuccessful as the years went on. Hailey had nearly given up hope when she saw that second little pink line on a pregnancy test six years ago. It had filled her with joy and there was not a doubt in her mind that this was how things were meant to turn out.

Happy came back into the kitchen just as the kettle was coming to a boil on the stove.

"You never change do you Princess?" He said sliding his hands down across her hips referring to her nightly ritual of tea, one he had more often than not interrupted with other plans.

"Nah Hap. And you wouldn't want me to." She smiled. "Amey back asleep?"

"Yeah. I told her maybe we could go see Ma in a few days. That alright?" He said sitting down at the kitchen table and scruffing Harry behind his ears exactly the way he liked it.

"Should be. I've only got a couple of shifts this week. You know she's not doing too well right?"

"Yeah. She getting any worse?"

Hailey nodded sadly. "She tries to keep up appearances for Amey but I can see straight through her."

Happy nodded. "Okay. Well we'll definitely head down there then."

"You want some tea?"

"Nah. Coffee would be good though."

"Everything go okay?"

"Yeah. Boring as bat shit but okay."

Hailey smiled as she poured water into the two cups on the kitchen counter. Since Jax's death Chibs had stuck true to his word and rebuilt Samcro from the ground up, steering it away from guns and in the direction Jax had been trying to achieve. It meant though that legitimate business held no real threat, no thrill of danger that she knew Happy enjoyed.

"Never mind baby. Means you come home safely to us." She said placing a mug of hot coffee in front of him.

He gave her a look that was half a smirk and half a scowl. He knew she was right but he still missed the outlaw life that he saw so little of these days.

"Sit down. I got somethin' to tell ya." He said his voice suddenly rough and serious making Harry stand guarded. "Sit, Harry." He added, softening his tone.

"What's up, Hap?" She asked sitting across from him.

"Someone came by the lot today, looking to prospect."

"So why are you telling me? You guys get prospect requests all the time."

"It was Kenny."

"It was … oh god." Hailey placed her cup down in front of her and drew in a deep breath.

She hadn't seen her nephew in over eight years. Once he and his sister had gone to live with their grandmother they had never returned to Charming despite Mary's promise that she'd let them visit in the summer. They had visited once the first summer after they'd left but after that Mary had cut all ties to Charming and Samcro insisting that it had a bad influence on them. She'd even told Hailey not to visit as she was a reminder of where they'd come from. It had broken her heart to cut Opie's children out of her life. But now Kenny was back and wanting to prospect. She knew he had only turned 18 the previous week.

"Does Mary know he's here?" She asked looking up, worry written all over her face.

"Dunno Princess. Tig gave him a room in the clubhouse and told him he has to speak to you first."

Hailey nodded slowly, feeling her heart sink. Despite the club securing it's foothold in more legitimate means the thought of her nephew following in the footsteps of his father made her feel almost sick. The club had led to his death and that of her own father also. She couldn't imagine what was going through Kenny's mind if he wanted to join the club that had led to his father and grandfather's deaths not to mention that of his mother also.

"I'll go past in the morning." She said quietly seemingly deep in thought.

He placed his empty mug in the sink and crossed the kitchen to where she sat. He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him. "If he does prospect Princess, we'll look out for him. The club's not like it used be."

"I know Hap. He's just still so young."

"C'mere Princess." He pulled her up out of her seat and into his arms. "Kenny will be fine. Now quit ya worryin' and be a good Old Lady and welcome me home." He said pressing his lips against hers as he ran his hands down over the curves of her hips.

Harry knew that was his cue to retire for the night and went to the hallway to take up his usual spot outside Amey's door.

Hailey felt the familiar warming of her insides at Happy's tender touch. Even after all these years his touch still elicited a burning lust to pulse through her veins. Her lips scratched against graying stubble before she bit his lower lip forcing his mouth open so she could plunge her tongue in against his. He scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom, kissing her the whole while.

 **A/N: Just a short chapter to start this off but the rest I promise will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was early the next morning when Hailey pulled into the lot, Happy following on his beloved Harley.

"Uncle Tiggy!" Amey cried breaking away from her mother's hand as she ran across the lot to where the Vice President sat smoking a cigarette at the picnic table.

"Hey little monster." He greeted her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hailey smiled as she felt Happy's arm slide around her waist as she followed their daughter across the lot.

"Mornin' Tig." Happy greeted the other man.

"Hap."

"I filled Hailey in last night. Where is he?"

"Where's who Daddy?" Amey asked.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart." Hailey was the one to answer.

"Still sleepin' I guess. We haven't seen him this morning." Tig answered drawing on his cigarette.

"Mornin' Lovey." Chibs came up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hap tell you who came by here yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Amey how 'bout you go inside and see what they're up to in there?" Tig asked the little girl snuggled up on his lap. "Uncle Scotty and I need to talk to your mom and dad."

"Where's Nate and Leah?" Amey asked referring to Tig's children. Nate had just turned 8 and Leah, 6.

"They're at school little monster." Tig answered her. "Rat and T.O are inside. I'll bet if you asked them nicely enough they'll get you some ice cream." Amey, always so serious like her father, looked toward her mother for assurance that everything was okay. "It's fine sweetheart. Go see what they're up to inside." Hailey assured the girl smiling. She didn't think she would ever get used to the SOA President being referred to as Uncle Scotty.

She jumped down from Tig's lap and headed toward the door of the rebuilt clubhouse. It had taken a few years after Jax's death to get up enough cash to rebuild but it was the only clubhouse Amey had known more or less growing up inside its walls.

"So Kenny showed up?" Hailey started as she sat on the table opposite Tig.

"Yeah. He said he wants to prospect." Chibs answered.

"I told him he had to talk to you first." Tig explained.

"It's been over eight years since I've seen him Tig. Why would he listen to me?"

"It's not so much about him listening Princess, as it is figuring out where his head is at. Why he wants to join Samcro when Mary has done everything to keep him away." Happy answered from beside her.

"There's your answer. Mary has done everything to keep him away. Of course he wants to defy her and join up with the very club she's forbidden him to be a part of." Hailey responded.

"You think it's that simple Lovey?" Chibs asked.

"I'm not sure but there is only one way to find out." Hailey said as she saw the clubhouse door swing open and the boy she hadn't laid eyes on for eight years saunter out. She drew in a breath as she saw the similarities to her brother who had died ten and a half years earlier. He was tall and stocky like Opie had been, the beginnings of an attempt at a beard adorning his cheeks. His hair wasn't as long but it was the same mousy, auburn brown as her own. And as for his eyes she may as well have been looking into Opie's.

"Who's the ankle biter in there?" He asked as he confidently approached the group of bikers like he'd been doing it for years.

"Your cousin." Hailey answered him. His eyes whipped around to her noticing her for the first time.

"Aunt Hailey?" he asked as if shocked.

"I haven't changed that much have I Kenny?"

"No you haven't changed at all. I just … well I wasn't expecting to see you so early." He stammered.

Hailey took a second to observe him before she continued as she knew he did her. While she wasn't considered the matriarch of the club, she knew that being the Old Lady of the Tacoma Killer gave her a rather foreboding presence. Technically the matriarch title went to Althea however it held no real significance these days with all old ladies operating on a level playing field.

"It's okay Kenny. I'm not here to berate you." She answered, not really knowing what turn her conversation with him regarding Samcro would take.

He seemed to relax at those words. "So the little ankle biter in there is yours?" he said casting an eye across to Happy as he asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Amey." Happy answered a little roughly. He didn't take kindly to anyone inferring that his kid was a brat.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna have kids?" he continued.

"It wasn't high on my agenda but things changed. Everything happens for a reason, hey Hap?" Hailey said.

"Sure does princess." He answered her knowing she knew better than anyone the truth of those words.

"So whatchya doing here Kenny?" Hailey asked her nephew feeling a little like the tables had turned. She could remember having many a similar conversation with her brother when she'd turned up in Charming unannounced in the years that she had been absent from it.

"Kinda wanted to get back to where it all began you know?" he answered.

"Does Mary know you're here Kenny?" She asked.

"I was kind of hoping I could prospect." He said trying to avoid the question.

"Does Mary know you're here?" She asked again a little more harshly.

"No she doesn't." He sighed.

"Well the first thing you're gonna do is call her and tell her you're safe." Hailey ordered.

"You know that she'll drive straight here to get me." He responded a little belligerently.

"I didn't say you had to tell her where you are, just that you're safe. But don't be surprised if she puts it together and figures out where you are for herself." Tig raised his eyebrows. He was proud of the woman Hailey had become.

"How about I call Ellie and get her to pass on a message?" Kenny asked.

"You are not putting your sister into the middle of this." She said tossing him her phone. "First you call Mary then you and I talk about why you're here." Hailey continued matter of factly.

Kenny scowled at his Aunt as he began to punch the number of his grandmother into her phone and walked away from the group of men his father once knew intimately.

"Geez you sound like Ope when you talk like that Hail." Tig commented. Hailey smiled. It wasn't the first time that she had been told that.

* * *

"What'd you tell her?" Hailey asked when it was just her and Kenny sitting outside at the tables.

"Told her I was safe and needed some time away."

"She guessed where you are didn't she?"

"Yeah she said not to bring my sorry ass back when things didn't go to plan."

"Sounds like Mary."

"You never really liked her much did you Aunt Hailey?"

"Nah not particularly. She bailed on your dad when he was growing up and I was kind of surprised when she offered to take in you and your sister."

"We both would have been happy staying here in Charming with Lyla."

"I know, but Lyla and I both thought it best that you didn't grow up here. And I'm glad we made that choice. Some awful shit went down here not long after you moved away."

"Yeah I know I read about it in the papers. That was when Grandma said we couldn't come back here."

"Yeah we thought as much."

"So did Jax really ride into the path of a freighter?"

"Yeah." Hailey answered sadly.

"And how did Gemma die?"

"She suffered a massive heart attack when the guys told her." She answered thinking back to that day and the last time she had seen Jackson Teller. She relayed what she knew of the events of that day to her nephew.

"Wow I guess things got really out of hand after we left." Kenny lamented when she was done.

"Yeah they did but as per a promise to Jax before he died Chibs has led the club in a whole new direction. Things aren't as dangerous around here as they once were."

Kenny nodded slowly taking it all in.

"I have no problem if you want to prospect and eventually patch in Kenny, but just know that's it's probably not the life your Dad would have chosen for you."

"Yeah I figured that."

"Listen. A long time ago when your Dad first found out that I'd hooked up with Hap he told me something that has always stayed with me. He told me he knew he couldn't tell me what to do anymore but he wanted me to be sure that I knew what I was getting myself in for. And do you know what? Looking back now I don't think I did. Even then I'd fallen head over heels for Hap so much that I was willing to ignore the alarm bells going off in my head telling me to get out while I still could. There are times now when I wonder why I didn't do things differently but I love Happy. I love the rest of them too. Aside from you and your sister who I barely know anymore they're the only family I have and if I'd moved away all those years ago I suppose I wouldn't have that. I guess what I'm saying Kenny is make sure that you're making the right decisions for you now and the rest will sort itself out."

"I never knew you felt that way Aunt Hailey. I mean Ellie and I remember you being so confident and sure of yourself. I mean hell we thought you had balls hooking up with Happy. He still kinda scares the shit out of me!"

"Happy's a force to be reckoned with if you get on the wrong side of him. Trust me I've seen that first hand but he loves deeper than he hates. You just need to know how to force it out of him."

"Yeah I kinda figured that. I saw the way he looks at you earlier. He adores you Aunt Hailey. And I'll bet that little ankle biter of yours is the apple of his eye."

"Yeah. She certainly is. If you're gonna stick around here you might wanna stop calling her that in Happy's presence. He doesn't take too fondly to the term."

Kenny smiled. "Yeah okay. So you reckon they'll let me prospect?"

"Yeah I'm sure they will. I reckon they've been waiting for the day when all you youngsters start coming back."

"Charming certainly has a way of drawing everyone back eventually doesn't it?"

"It sure does Kenny. It sure does."

"You reckon Abel and Thomas will come back?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell I spose. How's Ellie doing?"

"She's good. She's nearly done studying her nursing degree."

"Nursing?"

"Yeah. Grandma nearly had a duck egg the day she came home and announced she wanted to be a nurse like you and Mum."

"The first step towards the path back to Charming?"

"Yeah. Something like that. It was nothing on the day I came home with my bike though."

Hailey chuckled. "Yeah I'll bet! So let's see it then."

* * *

"So are you okay with your nephew prospecting?" Brooke asked as she and Hailey sat watching their kids play in the playground at the side of the lot.

"I kinda have to be I spose. It's not my decision to make." Hailey replied trying to push from her mind the fact that prospects didn't seem to last very long once they were patched in, with Rat being the one exception.

"He's got Happy as his sponsor so that must make you feel a little better right?"

"Yeah. I know they'll all watch out for him. It makes me grateful I only have a daughter though."

"Never know they might start excepting female members by the time this lot grow up!"

"Oh hell Brooke. Don't say that! The magnetism of this town is enough!"

"Yeah it is a little like that isn't it?"

"We could have shipped these kids off to the other side of the country the day they were born, told them nothing about Samcro or this town and I guarantee you they would still find their way back here."

Brooke smiled. "Maybe I should try that with the next one."

"What? Are you and Rat having another one?" Hailey asked incredulously. The couple already had three children together with the eldest being a little younger than Amey.

Brooke just nodded with a wide grin on her face.

"Congratulations. Rat's gonna have to buy you a minivan soon the way you two keep popping them out!"

"Haha. Yeah I know. Are you and Hap gonna try for another?"

"No. I don't think I can and it's a miracle that she's even here." Hailey answered motioning towards her only child. "For one that I even conceived her and two that I nearly died giving birth to her. Even if we wanted another, I'm sure Hap wouldn't let me."

"Hey baby." Happy growled into her ear as he slid his arms around her shoulders, where she still sat with Brooke by the play equipment.

"Hey." She answered casting her eyes back to meet his as he nuzzled his lips against her neck. She caught the glint in his eye and knew exactly what his intentions were.

"Brooke, could you keep an eye on Amey for a bit?" She asked the younger woman sitting next to her.

"Sure." She answered, a knowing half smile forming at the corner of her mouth as she watched Happy pull Hailey to her feet.

"Thanks." Hailey was barely able to utter as Happy dragged her away to the clubhouse.

She caught sight of Tig and Chibs at the bar sharing a drink with Kenny and barely had time to register the kutte her nephew now wore, as Happy led her down the hallway to his dorm. He didn't spend much time in it these days, and really only kept it for moments like this where he couldn't contain himself.

As soon as the door was closed behind them he slammed her against it and crushed his lips against hers, and felt her melt in his arms. He slid his hands down the length of her arms before hoisting her up from her hips. With her legs hooked around his waist, he carried her over to the bed and dropped her onto it before prowling on all fours toward her. She loved it when his animalistic tendencies kicked in. She pulled his t-shirt off over his head and ran her nails across his bare chest loving the raw look of lust in his eyes. He pulled her jeans down and didn't need to run his fingers across her slit to know how wet he was making her. He could smell her.

"Oh hell Hap!" She moaned softly as he began to slide his fingers in and out of her, gently caressing the swollen nub of her clit at the same time. He listened to her beautiful soft sweet little moans till he knew she couldn't take much more. She gasped, biting her lip to muffle herself as he began to let her tip over the edge. "Scream baby." He told her. "This is no hush Amey's in the next room sex Princess."

She writhed against him forcing his fingers in deeper. A smile crept to the corner of his mouth as he watched her fall apart, as he allowed her orgasm to come charging forth.

"Oh god, Happy! It's a while since I had an orgasm like that!" She moaned breathily, allowing him to remove the rest of her clothes.

"Maybe we should come here more often." He winked sexily at her as he lay down next to her pulling her naked body toward him and running his hand down the silky smooth softness of her back, before bringing it around to rest on his crow inked at her hip.

"We definitely should." She murmured her fingers fast at work undoing his belt.

Afterwards they lay entwined for what seemed the longest time. She traced her finger across the tiny crown with an 'H' in its center and the two smiley faces she knew were there for her. She let her finger linger across the second. He could sense her change in mood before he found the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again, Princess," He pledged for what was probably the thousandth time over the last six years. "You or Amey." He added.

"I know Hap." She whispered meeting his gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Abuelita, Daddy came home!" Amey cried as she bolted out of the car and into her grandmother's arms before Happy could even begin to lift her out Hailey's Chevrolet Tahoe. He'd finally convinced her right before Amey's birth that she needed to upgrade her car from Opie's truck. Harry bounded after his littlest owner.

"I see that Nieta!" Isabel Lowman said scooping her granddaughter into her arms. Both Happy and Hailey saw the strain it took for her to do so.

"Hey Ma." Happy said stepping forward and kissing his mother's cheek as he took his daughter from her arms.

"It's good to see you and you're beautiful pequeno familia, Hijo." She glowed as Hailey embraced her. "How are you keeping querida nina?" she asked of Hailey as she allowed her to lead her inside, Happy, Amey and Harry following behind. She leant on Hailey for support more than she'd care to admit and Happy noticed.

"I'm fine Isabel. And you?" Hailey asked.

"I get by Querida." She answered as Hailey helped her to sit in her usual spot at her dining table that was spread with the finest food that she had made. Happy knew better than to reprimand his mother in front of his daughter and draw attention to how unwell he could see she was, but Hailey saw the glower behind his expression.

Lunch was passed listening to Amey's near constant chatter.

"Nieta, you need to draw breath occasionally." Isabel commented lovingly to her granddaughter.

"Huh?" The little girl asked confused.

"She means you talk too much Mija." Happy answered.

"Not too much, just a lot!" Isabel said.

Hailey smiled at their exchange. "Least we know that's one thing she gets from me hey Hap?" She said.

"Yeah. Amey why don't you take Harry and go play outside Mija? Momma and I need to speak with Abuelita." He addressed his daughter seeing that her plate was clean.

"Sure daddy." Amey said without question already heading to the back garden. Being an only child she was adept to entertaining herself; Harry who'd been her protector from birth made a great companion; and she also had one hell of an imagination and rarely questioned when adults felt the need to send her from the room to talk privately. "C'mon Harry, let's go play." Harry rose from his spot beside Hailey and padded after the little girl.

"Good girl, Mija." He said to her as she slid the backdoor closed.

"So how are you really Ma?" Happy asked when his daughter was out of earshot.

"I'm growing old Hijo. That's all it is." She answered her only son.

"Is that all it is? You're not sick again?" Happy asked.

"No." She answered not convincing him for a moment.

"Ma? Really?" He pressed.

The older woman sighed. "I found out last week that the cancer has returned."

"Isabel! I was only here a few days ago. Why didn't you tell me?" Hailey chastised.

"I didn't want to worry you qeurida, or Amey either." Isabel responded honestly.

"Ma. You should have told us. What's being done about it?" Happy questioned clearly concerned.

"Nothing Hijo."

"Nothing," Happy exploded. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Hijo, please. I'm old and I'm tired of fighting it." Isabel answered in a defeated tone.

"And what are we supposed to do? Stand by and watch?" Happy glowered.

"Hijo, I've made up my mind. I'll keep taking the medication that I'm on but sooner or later it will stop working and I'm ready for that."

"Hailey, tell her what you told her last time to make her fight this." Happy said refusing to let his mother give up just yet.

"Happy, mi querido muchacho, that was ten years ago. I'm older now. I cannot live forever." She answered somewhat resolutely.

Happy sighed knowing the truth of his mother's words as she took his large hand into her small frail one. He met her eyes, as dark as his own.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked.

"There is one thing." She answered a slight smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"And what is that Ma?" he said recognizing that look and knowing his mother's mind was ticking over.

"I've seen many things I never thought I would ever see in my lifetime when it comes to you Hijo." She took Hailey's hand in her other before she continued. "I never thought I would see you settle with a dear woman such as Hailey. I remember the day you introduced me to esta querida nina Happy. It was un dulce umargo. I was losing you for a time but I was, I could tell, gaining a daughter. And then I remember the first morning that the two of you stayed here. No sight had ever made me happier than seeing you both asleep and content in each other's arms. It was a sight I never thought I'd see. I've seen how much you love her Happy and I've seen the beautiful way you protect her always. I never then, allowed myself to hope for grandchildren, but you graced me with my beautiful nieta, Amey. You've surprised me and made me proud in so many ways querido Hijo. But there is one thing I would like to see you do before I die."

"Yes, Ma?" he pressed her.

"Make an honest woman of Hailey."

Happy sighed. "Ma, we've been together for over ten years! That's longer than most couples who bother to get married."

"Hijo, I know you are both committed to each other and to that dear girl of yours, but why not make it official?"

"Ma, I …" but before he could answer Amey burst in through the back door with Harry hot on her heels.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found in Abuelita's garden." She said bursting with pride.

"Give us a look Mija," Happy answered his daughter somewhat grateful for her interruption despite his strict rules to never interrupt when adults were talking. He took a dirty piece of metal from her little hands and turned it over in his much larger ones. A smile came to his face as he realized what it was.

"Where did you find this Amey?" he asked.

"It was buried in Abuelita's flowerbed over near the back fence. Harry found it." Amey explained to her father.

"That would explain how filthy you are." Hailey smiled not surprised at all to see her daughter's pants caked in mud.

"Do you know what this is Mija?"

"A toy bike Daddy." His little girl answered innocently.

"Not just any toy bike Mija. This was my favorite when I was a boy. My first Harley you could say. I used to play with it for hours in the garden. You remember Ma?"

"Por supuesto, Hijo." Isabel answered a warm smile of memory washing over her face.

"Can I keep it Daddy?" She asked.

"Of course, Amey. We'll clean it up and it can be yours."

The little girl beamed at holding in her hands something that was once so cherished by her father when he was younger.

"It's getting late Happy. We should head home." Hailey said.

"Sure Princess." He answered casting a glance toward his mother who sat with a content smile upon her face.

"Nieta, come and we'll clean you up before you go. I'm sure your Ma would not like mud all through her car." She quipped casting a glance toward Hailey, a loving smile upon her face.

Hailey smiled, a little sadly, as Isabel rose as steadily as she could to her feet to help her granddaughter change.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can say to her to make her fight this Princess?" Happy asked wrapping his arm around Hailey's waist as his mother and daughter left the room.

Hailey shook her head sadly. "She's right Hap. Even most doctors would probably agree with her. She's old. Chemo would make her weaker than she already is. All she can do is keep taking the medication they give her until it no longer works. Then they'll make her comfortable."

He nodded slowly, a depth of pain behind his dark eyes as Amey came bouncing back into the room in fresh clothes. Isabel Lowman followed leaning heavily on her cane for support. "Here are her dirty clothes Querida." She said holding a plastic bag out to Hailey. "Thank you." Hailey said with an element of sadness to her voice knowing that once, not even that long ago, Isabel would have washed the clothes herself before returning them. It spoke volumes to her and Happy as to just how weak his mother had become.

"C'mon Amey. Let's get you in the car." Happy said picking his daughter up as she scooped the old toy Harley from the dining table. Harry followed diligently behind and jumped into the car as Happy opened the door. Hailey smiled as she embraced his mother. "Take care Isabel and please let us know if you need anything." She said meaningfully.

"I will querida nina. You are blessing to him Hailey, a true blessing." Isabel replied, a tear coming to the corner of her eye.

"Gracias Isabel."

"Please think about what I asked? Nothing would make me happier." The older woman said not needing to make any clearer what she was referring to.

"We will Isabel." Hailey smiled as she let her go and stepped aside allowing Happy to say his goodbyes.

She looked on at their exchange as she made her way over to the passenger side door and smiled. It was moments like these that she saw his humanity and vulnerability. She pulled the door of her Chevrolet shut just as he opened his and slid in. "We ready to head home familia?" He asked.

"Yeah baby." Hailey answered, her sweet contented smile upon her face but this time tinged with a hint of sadness.

"Home Daddy," Amey murmured as she sleepily reached out for Harry who sat beside her.

* * *

Happy waited until he knew his daughter had truly fallen asleep to speak of what his mother had voiced that she would like to see happen.

"So what ya think about what Ma said?" he asked.

"Which part?" Hailey asked playing coy.

"You know which part. Should we do it?"

Hailey smiled, "if you think that counts as a proposal Happy Lowman you'd better think again."

He smirked back at her. He'd never seen the necessity in marriage. He didn't need a piece of paper to tell him he loved Hailey or that she loved him. He knew that to some degree Hailey felt the same but he also knew that deep down she really would like a ring on her finger to confirm his dedication to her. Truth be told he'd known it for a while even without his mother bringing it up.

"I love you Princess." He said.

"I know you do Killer. I love you too." She smirked back at him.

* * *

 _*Nieta - granddaughter_

 _*Pequeno familia – little family_

 _*esta querida nina - this dear girl_

 _dulce umargo – bitter sweet_

 _*por supesto – Of course_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hailey woke the next morning and stretched her arm across the large bed only to find it empty. She rolled over and saw the early morning sunrays creeping around the sides of the blinds that were still drawn. She stretched her arms sleepily over her head before rising to find some clothes, a familiar and pleasant ache between her legs reminding her of the night before.

As she opened her bedroom door, Harry sat alert in front of her. She reached down to pat him between his ears, as she heard the telltale noises that told her that the rest of her household was up before her. Cartoons on the TV, she knew the scene she would find before she even walked through the lounge room, Harry on her heels, on her way to the kitchen for coffee.

Happy Lowman sat with his daughter on the sofa watching early morning cartoons, a bowl of cereal in each of their laps, the cereal box and milk carton on the coffee table in front of them. It was a scene that always brought a smile to her face.

"Mornin' baby." Happy greeted her as she leaned across them to grab the milk carton.

"Morning." She smiled her perfect contented little smile at him.

"Make sure you bring that back." He said to her as she crossed the room to the kitchen. She thought she caught a smirk in his eye as she glanced back.

"I will baby." She called back as she crossed over to the kitchen bench. She didn't miss the sweet little giggle that escaped her daughter's lips, nor the almost frenzied shush that escaped her father's. Hailey narrowed her eyes back at the pair of them as she approached the kitchen to prepare her coffee, knowing them both well enough to know they were up to something. She and Happy had made a habit long ago of leaving two upturned coffee mugs on the counter next to the percolator. Only her mug remained and as she picked it up she saw a small black jewelry box where it had been.

"Baby," She called, "What's this?"

Happy made his way to the kitchen unable to wipe the smile from his face, his daughter hot on his heels. Picking up the box, he sank to one knee in front of her as he snapped it open and gave Amey a nod.

"Momma will you marry Daddy?" Their little girl asked.

Hailey felt tears spring to the corners of her eyes as she turned her gaze to his searching his eyes for an explanation.

"Marry me Princess." He said.

She shook a little as she held her hand out and allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes. Happy Lowman. Yes!"

She could think of no better way for him to ask her than for him to include their daughter who was standing beaming at his side. He stood to embrace her, kissing her tenderly before breaking it off and lifting Amey up to join in their embrace. Wrapping a little arm around each of their necks she smiled the biggest smile Hailey had ever seen on her face.

"Do I get to be a flower girl again?" She asked.

Hailey laughed. "Of course you do Baby!" She said planting a kiss on the little girl's cheek. She had been the most angelic flower girl ever seen at Rat and Brooke's wedding the year before. In fact if Hailey was honest thoughts of Happy asking her to marry him had been in her head since that day and presumably in his for a while also being that he already had a ring. She didn't see any way he could have gotten it in the time since their conversation with his mother the day before.

"I love you two." Happy said earnestly.

"We love you Daddy." Amey answered. Hailey didn't need to say anything. The look in her eyes spoke volumes for the way she felt at that moment.

"C'mon, let's go watch some more cartoons Mija." He said to his daughter, "and leave Momma to make her coffee." He said planting a kiss on Hailey's forehead before leaving the kitchen with a smirk.

Hailey poured coffee into her mug catching sight of the new glistening on her finger as the sun hit the multifaceted diamond and gold. She smiled to herself at the perfect moment that had just happened.

She returned to the lounge room, coffee in one hand and milk carton in the other. She passed it to Happy who had just refilled his bowl. "I love you Hap." She said as he took it from her.

"I love you too Princess." He answered as she sat on the couch, Amey between them.

"We need more Cheerios, Momma." Amey said returning the moment to normal.

"Again? I only bought that box two days ago." She glowered happily at the pair.

"Guilty as charged Princess." Happy said.

She smiled. She knew the appetite of the Tacoma Killer and she also knew that his daughter's appetite was a close match.

"No worries babe. I'll go past the store on my way home from work."

"You're workin' today?" He asked.

"Yeah. Amey will have to go with you." Hailey said without a second thought.

"She can't Princess. Not today." Happy responded shortly.

"Why? What's today?" Hailey asked, concern rising in her voice.

"It's just a big one Princess." He said clearly trying to avoid her questioning.

"Hap? What aren't you telling me?" she asked knowing that something big was rare these days. She knew she should have known that their perfect morning would not last.

He sighed glancing across at his daughter. "We'll talk later 'kay?"

"Yeah 'kay. I'm gonna go take a shower." She said making eyes at him to follow in a bit so they could talk.

"Sure baby." He returned her look.

* * *

He looked on approvingly through the open bathroom door as she stepped from the shower and reached for a towel. She still had all the perfect tight little curves that his hands had known intimately for years. He watched as she blow dried her hair before she joined him on the bed wrapped only in her towel.

"What's going on Hap?" she asked concerned knowing there had to be a reason why he didn't want Amey on the lot. It was never usually a problem unless there was some kind of danger.

He sighed. He knew Hailey wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"We've got a shipment of AK's to deliver."

"Guns? I thought you were out of the gun running business."

"We are Princess. It's just a protection run for the Mayans."

"I'm not stupid Hap. If the Mayans are asking you to help them protect their run then there must be a serious threat. Who from?"

"Russians struck a deal for a shipment of guns recently and they were less than impressed to learn that Samcro is no longer involved."

"Shit Hap! What happened to legitimate earning?"

"We are still legit Hail. The Russians don't want to deal with Mayans. We're just there to keep the peace."

"And it will probly turn nasty which is why you don't want Amey at the lot." Hailey said with a sigh.

He nodded. "It's not a risk I wanna take Princess."

"Jesus Happy. She's grown up without all the danger and pretty much without ever needing a tail."

"I know baby. Hopefully it's just for today."

"I guess I'll see if Lyla or Brooke can take her."

"Thanks Princess. Let me know who and I'll put someone on to watch 'em"

"Shit Hap. Does that mean I need a tail too?"

"'fraid so princess. Russians aren't ones to mess with."

He took in the depleted look in her eyes as he chipped her chin toward him. "We'll get through this Princess." He said before kissing her lips and raising his hand to remove her towel from around her.

He tweaked her nipple between his fingers before running his hand down across her side to her hips. She gasped as he slid his fingers inside her. "Oh Hap." She moaned as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and she bucked back into it.

"What about Amey?"

"She's watchin' TV Princess. Relax." He said continuing to slide his fingers in and out of her while his thumb delicately caressed the nub of her clitoris. He loved nothing more than watching her fall apart with pleasure.

"Oh baby," she moaned leaning back against his arm that held her upright. She bucked her hips and writhed against his fingers pressing them further into her as she drew ever closer to spilling over the edge.

"Look at me Princess." He demanded when he knew she was close.

"Mmmm, no" She murmured squeezing her eyes shut, knowing that his intense gaze would make her come before she was ready to.

"Hailey open your eyes baby."

She writhed against him in building ecstasy as she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"That's it Princess." He murmured as she began to tip over the edge. "Come for me baby." He rasped looking deep into her steel blue eyes.

"Oh fuck Hap. Oh baby." She moaned as his fingers became drenched in her juices that spilled forth from her orgasm.

"Mmmm, Happy." She sighed breathily slumping forward against his chest as he slid his fingers out of her and then slowly back in teasing out the last waves of the pleasure he knew was still rippling through her.

She breathed in the ever familiar smell of his leather as he slid his fingers from her and chipped her chin up to meet his gaze once more.

"I love you Princess." He said crushing his lips against hers.

"I love you too Killer." She murmured breaking the kiss to meet his eyes. She didn't like what she saw there now. Angst and menace resided there now and she knew that Samcro, Charming and all who resided within its borders were under threat once again after years of quiet. It was a look she hadn't seen in his eyes for a long time.

"When are we getting married?" She asked knowing already what his answer would be.

"Soon. This run today has the potential to turn bad really quickly."

"Are things really that dangerous right now baby?" She said quietly he knew reading his eyes.

"Yeah Princess. Get Amey ready to go. When do you start work?"

"In a little over an hour." She answered.

"'Kay. Figure out who can take Amey and I'll follow you there and then to work." He placed a kiss on her lips before pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing as he left the room.

* * *

"Why the hell aren't you answering you cell?" Tig demanded from the other side of the nurse's station.

"I can't while I'm working. What's so important?" Hailey asked fear beginning to rise in her when she saw the look in Tig's eye.

"You gotta come with me. We need you at the clubhouse." He said, she knew no not being an answer he'd accept.

"Tiggy what's going on? I can't just leave in the middle of my shift."

"Happy's been shot." He said quickly.

Hailey's face dropped. "Oh my god … Is he …"

"He's gonna be okay but you gotta come with me now Hailey."

"Um yeah I …"

"It's okay. Go." Said the nurse she was sharing her shift with. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." She said as she gathered together her belongings and followed Tig outside to his bike.

The fear and anguish rising up inside her felt like a constant lump in her throat that she needed to swallow. She fought back tears as she drove toward the clubhouse, Tig following behind. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong.

She pulled up in the lot and raced into the clubhouse quicker than she thought possible.

"Where is he?" She demanded as soon as she was through the door.

"Relax Lovey. He's in the apartment. I've already patched him up."

"Yeah okay. You look like you could do with some patching up too." She said noticing blood trickling from his hairline.

"I'm okay. It's just a scratch Lovey." He answered her as they both entered the apartment suite of the clubhouse.

Happy was laying on the bed facedown nearly passed out on whatever pain meds Chibs had given him, his blood soaked t shirt she saw had been tossed aside to the bathroom floor.

"Oh my god, baby." She said going to his side. He had been shot in his left shoulder and the bullet had gone clean through leaving what must have been a grizzly and messy exit wound before Chibs had cleaned and stitched it.

"I'll be okay Princess." He said groggily rolling to his uninjured side and forcing himself awake.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Russians weren't in the mood for talking when they hijacked the shipment." He answered her.

"Shit Happy." She said as she removed a piece of gauze from the medical bag Chibs had left open by the side of the bed. "Here let me put this over it."

He nodded, allowing her to do so.

She looked into his eyes and didn't like what she saw there. She could tell there was something else that he wasn't telling her. "Happy what else happened?"

"I didn't tell her yet Hap." Tig said from the doorway.

"Didn't tell me what?" She said turning to face him. She'd been unaware that he had even been there.

"Princess." Happy grimaced with pain as he forced himself to sit up.

"Hap what's going on? What aren't you all telling me?" She asked confusion and fear rising in her voice.

"They took Amey, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the last full chapter I have written and with very little time to write for the foreseeable future I'm going to have to leave you all hanging. Sorry! I'll try my best to get the next update up as soon as I possibly can though. Please let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"They took my daughter?" Hailey exploded. "How? Rat was sposed to be watching her and Lyla!"

"Rat's in hospital. He's gonna be okay but he's in worse shape than Hap. Lyla … wasn't so lucky." Tig supplied her with.

"Wait what? Lyla's dead?"

"Afraid so Princess." Happy rasped.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened? And where's Amey?"

"We found out last week that the Russians were back in town. They were less than impressed about dealing with the Mayans. The hijacking of the shipment today was a distraction while they took Amey presumably as a bargaining piece. We make a deal with them, Amey gets returned safely." Tig explained.

"Why her?" Hailey demanded anxiously.

"Convenience Lovey. Tig's kids are harder to get to being they're at school and Brooke was outta town with her brood."

"So where's Amey?"

"We don't know yet Lovey, but we will find her." Chibs assured her.

"And there's one other thing Princess." Happy said.

"What else could there possibly be?" Hailey asked.

"They killed Harry." Happy answered her waiting for the tirade that he knew was coming.

"They killed my fucking dog?" Hailey fumed.

"Sorry Princess. Rat said he'd probably have been dead too had it not been for Harry." Happy said running his hand down her arm where she sat with her head in her hands, feeling like her world was once again crashing down around her.

"Chibs," said T.O. coming into the room. "Russians on the burner." He said passing him the club's burner phone.

"Where's the girl?" Chibs asked switching it to speaker phone.

"Well hello Mr. Telford." A raspy, heavily accented voice said down the line.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?" Hailey fumed unable to stop herself, Happy grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Ah Ms. Winston? I haven't made your acquaintance." Rasped the accented voice. "Your daughter is perfectly safe."

"It's soon to be Mrs. Lowman. And she asked you where our daughter is." Happy said his voice loaded with angst and menace, as he pulled Hailey toward him.

"I'll let you know the details of the girl's whereabouts Mr. Lowman if you'll all agree to a meet at the docks in an hour."

"We'll be there." Chibs said sharply before disconnecting the call and starting to lay out orders and plans. "Lockdown, get everyone here. T.O. get Cass and take the kids outta school. She's not gonna like it but tell her to close her salon for the rest of the day. Tell Kenny to stay here with Hailey. Montez, you're on guard duty at the hospital." Chibs continued, "I need Bobby back here and let Brooke know the kids will be safe here. The rest of you are with me."

"We'd better head out if we're gonna make it there in time." Tig said.

"Yeah you're right bro round up the others. I want everyone else there except you Hap."

"No way am I sitting this one out Pres." Happy said grimacing as he stood up and pulled a clean t-shirt over his head.

"Happy, Chibs is right. You shouldn't be going." Hailey said reaching out a hand toward him.

"I'm gonna go find our daughter Princess. Don't tell me otherwise." He growled.

* * *

Hailey sat waiting in the clubhouse a million things going through her head, a million grisly scenarios playing themselves out behind her eyes.

"Happy and the others will find her Aunt Hail." Kenny said from beside her.

"I really hope you're right Kenny." Hailey answered just as Cass came bursting through the clubhouse door, with Nate and Leah following behind her.

"Hailey I just heard what happened. Are you okay?" She ran over to the other women and embraced her as T.O. hung back near the bar.

"No. Not really." Hailey answered drawing in a deep breath.

"Happy will bring her home baby. You know he won't rest until he does." Cass assured her.

"That's part of what I'm afraid of. He's hurt Cass. He shouldn't even be out there."

"You know he won't back down when it comes to his little girl Hailey." She said taking Hailey's hand in hers, spying the glistening ring upon in it. "Oh my god is that …?" She trailed off.

"Yeah it is. He proposed this morning, before this shit storm went down."

"Well I know its crap timing but congratulations, Hail." Cass said.

"Thanks Cass."

* * *

"Now here is what is going to happen." The head of the Russians rasped in his thickly accented voice. "The gun running business in California is going back into Samcro hands starting from today. If that happens the girl will remain safe."

"And what about the Mayans? They're not gonna like us taking the business away from them."

"Not my problem. We will not work with them so you will find a way to make it work from your end."

"This is gonna end in a bloody war." Chibs fumed.

"Like I said that isn't my problem. We gave things a go working with brown, but it's not to our liking. Samcro will be back at the helm of gun running or that dear sweet little girl will never see the light of day again."

Happy who had been hanging back his fist balled at his side and his glock gripped in his other hand, a murderous glare plastered across his face lost it then and barreled forward pinning the Russian to the ground.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?" He fumed holding his glock to the man's temple, as his henchmen drawing their own guns began to surround him.

"Happy, stop!" Yelled Tig moving forward with Chibs to pull him off.

The Russian man stood, dusted off his suit and continued. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we have a deal." Chibs growled looking across to Happy who was still being held back by Tig.

"Good. Then you'd best be getting on a plane to Moscow if you want the girl."

"What?" Happy fumed.

"I assure you Mr. Lowman she's quite safe. She's just halfway across the Atlantic right now." He said with a smug smile on his aging face.

* * *

"She's fucking where?" Hailey screamed.

"We're putting together the details to go and find her baby. I'll bring her home I promise you."

"I'm coming with you."

"No Hailey. I need you to stay here."

"Like hell I'm staying here Happy. I'm coming with you!"

"Hailey, it's too dangerous."

"Happy Lowman do not even try to tell me no. My daughter is scared and alone in a foreign country. There is no fucking way I am not coming with you to bring her back."

"Fine baby. But you do what we say and you stay out of harm's way when we're over there." He sighed in defeat knowing that she would never have agreed to stay. "And baby, we need to be married before we leave." He continued knowing that she was going to take issue with the last part.

"Not without Amey here." She said resolutely.

"Hailey babe. We have to. If anything goes wrong over there for either us there will be less complications if you're legally my wife. We can have another ceremony, or a big wedding whatever you want when we get back."

"I don't want a big wedding, Hap. I just want Amey and your mom there."

"I know baby. I do too but right now that can't happen. I promise we'll have something when Amey is safe okay?"

"Okay Hap." She sighed in defeat. "When?"

"Tonight too soon for you?"

"It'll never be too soon to marry you Happy. It's just not playing out the way I'd hoped."

"I know baby. It's not the way I wanted things either." He held her tightly to him his hand tightly curled in her hair, his lips resting upon the top of her head where it rested against his chest. She took comfort in the smell of his leather, the strength of his arms encircling her but nothing could displace the rising bubble of fear within her every time she thought of their daughter without them or anyone she'd grown to love around her.

* * *

"There you go Hail. You look gorgeous." Cassidy said as she pinned Hailey's hair into place letting a lone curl cascade down her cheek.

"Thanks Cass." Hailey smiled a little sadly. She was glad to be marrying Happy, but not like this. Without Amey or his mother present it just didn't seem real.

"This is just so things run smoothly in Russia okay hon?" Cass said, "I'll make you and Amey look amazing when you have a proper ceremony when she's back okay?"

"Okay Cass." Hailey said embracing her.

"C'mon, Hap's waiting for you." Cass said leading her from the dorm room they were in and out to the lot where the others waited.

Happy stood beside the celebrant waiting, his eyes fixed upon the clubhouse door waiting for Hailey to emerge. He smiled to himself when she did. Her mousy brown auburn curls were piled atop her head, with a lone curl cascading down across her cheek, highlighting the sparkle in her steel blue eyes. She rarely wore dresses and he found himself wishing she did more often as she made her way toward him. It was a simple white sundress that she wore to just below her knees, he knew something she'd no doubt borrowed from Cass, and the high strappy sandals on her feet made him smile with a smirk when she reached him.

"You look beautiful Princess." He said quietly.

She smiled. "Thanks Killer."

"You ready to do this baby?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded a tear springing to the corner of her eye. He raised his hand to wipe it away with his thumb.

The first part of the ceremony went by in a blur, Hailey's thoughts were awash with Amey. She hadn't even thought of vows as Happy took her hand in his placed a wedding band into it ready for her to slide onto his finger. As she looked into his eyes she knew the words she wanted to say.

"Happy, I love you with all of my heart and soul and I'm pretty sure you know I loved you before I'd ever admit it. You're my world Happy Lowman and without you I wouldn't be who I am today. You've saved my life more than once and you've pulled me out of the darkest of times. I have complete faith and trust in you that if need be you'd do it again. I stand by you as your old lady and from today as your wife. I love you forever and always Happy Lowman until the reaper sees us part." She slid his ring on to his finger as the last words came from her lips and she saw the smile creeping across his serious face.

"Hailey you're perfect. It's no secret that we started out on the wrong foot but at some point over those first few years you started to creep into my heart until you were so deep within it you were a part of me, probably before either of us even realized. I'd go to the ends of the earth and back again if it was for you Princess. There's no one out there who could ever compare to you and what you've brought to my life. From today I stand by you as your husband and you as my wife. Together we're gonna to go kick some ass Princess and bring our baby home. I love you forever and always Hailey Winston and even the reaper will have a hard time keeping us apart." He said with a loving smirk, playing on her words as he slid her ring onto her finger.

Hailey barely heard the celebrant pronounce them husband and wife, she was lost in his eyes and the great depths of admiration she saw in them. The next thing she was aware of was Happy sweeping her off her feet and pressing his lips possessively against hers. She recognized Tig's voice as a large fake cough sounded out. She met the smirk in Happy's eyes, both of them knowing what the others wanted to hear. "Princess, I've told you before I already treat you as good as my leather and I most definitely ride you more than my Harley."

Hailey smiled. "I love you Killer." She murmured before she was swept away into a congratulatory hug by Tig. The rest of the evening ensued in celebration but Hailey couldn't help but feel an emptiness in the air at Amey and Isabel's absence. She knew Happy felt it too.

"Can we get out of here baby?" She whispered against Happy's ear.

"Yeah Princess. As much as I love being able to call you my wife this celebration just doesn't feel right."

"I was hoping you'd feel the same way."

"Of course I do Princess. C'mon let's go." He said sliding his fingers through hers and leading her out to his bike to take them home.

* * *

"So how did they get her out of the country? I mean she doesn't have a passport or anything." Hailey asked as she rested her head against Happy's chest later that night.

"Private plane and airstrip, babe." He said watching her trace her fingers across his tattoos. He ran his finger over the ring on hers and wondered why he hadn't put it there sooner.

"She must be scared out of her mind." Hailey murmured.

"We'll bring her home baby and make it all okay." He rasped into her hair.

"But all the things she must have seen Hap. Rat getting shot, and Lyla and Harry." Hailey trailed off.

"We'll make her okay again baby." Happy whispered hoping he could make true on his words.

"And what if they hurt her?" Hailey asked.

"I don't think they plan on hurting her babe." Happy said more in an effort to console Hailey rather than believe the words himself. He knew no matter what they did or didn't do to Amey, he was going to make them suffer a fate worse than death.

"They'd better not." She said in a low whisper that was almost a growl.

"Get some sleep now babe. Plans are all in place. We leave early tomorrow."

"Okay husband." She said letting a smile creep across her lips as she raised her head from his chest to kiss him. He met her lips and kissed them warmly, possessively before returning her head to her favorite spot to sleep, against his chest over his heart. He was willing to put up with the pain in his shoulder for her to do so.

"Sleep pretty wife." He murmured.

* * *

He woke the next morning to find the bed empty beside him, the bathroom door closed.

"Are you okay Princess." He asked when she emerged a few minutes later looking pale faced, he knew having been throwing up.

"Yeah. Just nerves and stress I guess."

"C'mere, babe." He said reaching an arm out toward her. "We're gonna bring her home baby."

"I know Hap, but it doesn't stop my stomach churning with thoughts of how alone and scared she is." Hailey answered before running back to the bathroom.

Happy stood at the doorway watching as she vomited and stepped forward to hold her hair back.

"Try to relax okay baby?" He said as she knelt back once she was done. "We're gonna get this done and there's no point getting worked up okay?"

"I'll try Hap." She said as she nodded with a large swallow.

"You right to get dressed and go? We need to meet the others at the airstrip in half an hour."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's go bring our daughter home, Killer."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I've tried my best to get this out to you as soon as I could. With little time to write it seems to have taken forever with the few snippets of time I've had over the past few days. So today it is amongst folding washing, teaching my 9 yr old daughter to knit, listening to the chaos of her younger brother and sister's constant bickering and general household nuttiness of school holidays that I have finally been able to get it up. My apologies for any typos. As I write this tiredness has sent my children into meltdown so please enjoy this chapter that I realize is probably just as much of a cliffhanger as the last. I think I secretly love being evil! ~Rach**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hailey had pulled herself together by the time they arrived at the airstrip in her Chevrolet, Happy at the wheel. They had left his bike at home knowing that neither of them would want to leave Amey once they had her back. They both ignored the questioning looks when they were the last to arrive. Hailey moved immediately to the back of the car to take out their bags.

"Babe, let me do that." Happy said moving to take over.

"It's okay Hap. I want to." She answered a little snappily.

"Okay." He said backing off recognizing her need to stay in control coming through. He watched as she carried his back pack and her old white duffel bag across to Chibs who waited to put them onto the plane. He couldn't believe she still had the thing, let alone how white it still was.

"She okay?" Tig asked once she was out of earshot.

"Nah brother. She's close to falling apart." Happy answered looking across to where she stood passing their bags to Chibs. "I'll need you to help keep her grounded through this."

"You know I've always got her back Hap. Ally will help out to. You know she's always been pretty close with her ever since she gave her the heads up about that cop when you were out of town."

"Yeah." Happy said a little brusquely at being reminded about the incident Tig referred to. He'd added Hailey's second smiley face to his collection after it.

"Let's move this along people. The sooner we get going the sooner we have our girl back." Chibs said loudly across the hangar causing all who hadn't boarded to move quickly to do so.

Happy got on behind Tig and saw Hailey had already taken a seat next to Althea, or Ally as she was more commonly referred to as these days since becoming Chibs Old Lady. She had quit the police force not long after Jax's death choosing to follow her heart and had decided the conflict of interest would be too complicated. Hailey looked more at ease than she had all morning. When word had travelled around the clubhouse and to their families about what had happened and where Amey had been taken, Althea had shocked them all, Chibs included, by revealing that she knew a fair amount of Russian having dated a Russian boy in her younger years. It had quickly been decided that she would be an asset to have with them.

"You okay Princess?" he asked brushing his hand across her shoulder as he passed her.

"Yeah, Hap." She said with a small smile. He had to admit that Tig was right. Althea and Hailey did have a close friendship with the former cop having a somewhat soothing effect on the younger woman.

It was about halfway through the flight that he saw her rise and rush to the toilet at the back of the plane. When she came back she sat next to him and curled into his side.

"You puke again babe?" He asked her quietly.

She gave a small nod in response.

"You still think it's just nerves?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine once we have her back Hap." She answered as he ran his hand through her hair. She rested head against his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

After a shaky landing at a private airstrip in Moscow and having been given the go ahead that they could disembark from the plane Hailey sprinted for the exit, frantically looking around for the universal signs for a bathroom.

"Babe? You alright?" Happy called after her.

She shook her head, _no,_ as she ran.

"Al, can you go after her? See that she's okay?" Chibs asked Althea.

"Sure babe." She responded.

Althea entered the bathroom the unmistakable sounds of Hailey vomiting behind the closed stall door.

"Are you okay Hailey?" She asked when she emerged.

"Yeah. My stomach's been a little upset since I found out about all this. It's just nerves I guess and I don't think that flight helped."

Althea smiled. "It wasn't the smoothest of landings."

"Not exactly. I'll be right now." Hailey said as she washed up and began to head back out.

"Hailey wait." Althea called her back. Hailey threw a questioning look over her shoulder as she stood stopped in the doorway.

"Are you sure that's all it is? You don't think you could be pregnant do you?" Althea asked.

Hailey smiled a small smile before she answered. "I really doubt it Ally. We had so much trouble trying to have Amey I don't think we could possibly be blessed twice and after so long."

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask." Althea said returning Hailey's smile.

They returned to the hangar to find Happy and the others questioning a young Russian girl who worked there. Despite her accent she had good English.

"So you're sure it was her?" Happy asked in a somewhat menacing manner.

"Yes. She wasn't smiling though. She was scared." The young girl answered shakily as she looked at the photo in Happy's grip.

"Who was she with?" Chibs asked his Scottish accent a stark contrast to the girl's Russian one.

"Ah I'd prefer not to say." The girl answered with a shudder, clearly unsure of who she should fear more. The men who'd arrived the day before with the scared looking girl or the rough tattooed ones here now asking questions about her.

"Please, it's important you answer their questions." Hailey said stepping forward. "That little girl in the photo they just showed you is my daughter. The men that were with her yesterday took her from me and we're here to get her back."

The girl nodded in compassion for Hailey's words. "They were Bratva." She answered using the local familiar term for the Russian Mafia. "They only ever use this airstrip when they have something they need to smuggle into the country, usually drugs but in this case your daughter."

"Do you know where they took her?" Hailey pressed. The others had backed off seeing that Hailey's words and questioning was having a far better effect on the girl than anything they had asked.

"I'm not certain but I heard them mention Mama Rita. She's about the only woman they've ever trusted with all their illegal stuff."

"And where can we find this Mama Rita?" Happy asked stepping forward. The girl clearly looked rattled again at Happy's rough voice.

"It's okay. He's my husband." Hailey said, the girl calming again at Hailey's voice. She cast her eyes from Hailey to Happy and then back again before she answered.

"She lives in the Tverskoy district. I'm not too sure of the address but it was near a church on Dmitrovka." She answered referring to a street within the district she had just mentioned.

"Would they have taken my daughter there if they needed someone to look after her?" Hailey asked.

"Yes most likely."

"Thankyou." Hailey answered a small smile of success coming to her face.

"Is it okay if I go now? I've already said more than I should have." The girl asked quietly.

Happy nodded his permission.

"I hope you find your daughter." She said genuinely, as she scuttled back into the small office at the side of the hangar.

"You did good Princess." Happy said as they left. "We weren't getting anything from her."

"She was scared. That's why. She wasn't sure whether to be more afraid of you or the guys who have Amey."

Happy smiled. He knew Hailey had an innate ability to read people. He'd often commented on it before. "Maybe it was a good idea bringing you."

"You know I wasn't staying home Hap. So where to now?" Hailey asked, more of all of them than just Happy.

"We find where we're stayin' and then figure out where this Mama Rita woman is." Chibs said.

"And we hope that girl doesn't go telling the Russians we're here." Tig added.

"She won't. She's just as scared of them as she was of you guys." Hailey said.

* * *

"This must be it here." Althea said as they came to a stop in front of a typical Russian apartment on the street that the girl at the hangar had mentioned. Upon arriving at the accommodation they were staying in they had discovered it was only a few streets away and had questioned those nearby for the woman's exact whereabouts. They had decided to keep a low profile with only Althea and Chibs joining Happy and Hailey.

Hailey stepped up to the front door and knocked, somewhat delicately by comparison to the thud of Happy's knock that quickly followed hers. They heard the shuffle of footsteps behind the door before it was opened by a small elderly, Russian woman. Despite her small stature she had a harsh and mean face. She looked questioningly at the strangers on her doorstep but offered no words of greeting.

"Excuse me ma'am." Hailey said as she stepped forward "But we were wondering if you'd seen this little girl?" She asked holding up the photo of Amey.

Hailey caught a look of recognition in her mean, hard eyes before she shook her head, _no._

"Please could you look again? It's very important that we find her." Hailey tried.

"No English." The woman declared before slamming the door shut.

"She knows something Hap." Hailey said turning her head to him.

"You sure Lovey?" Chibs asked from beside them.

Hailey nodded. "I saw recognition in her eyes when I showed her the picture and I can just feel that she's hiding something."

Happy stepped forward and banged his fist against the door again. This time when the door opened he pushed his way in past her and swept his eyes around the room he found himself in. The woman began yelling at him in Russian and presumably swearing at him too.

"Where's the girl?" Chibs demanded charging in after him and pinning the woman to the wall in her hallway.

"No English …" She continued to plea.

"Where is the girl in this photo?" Althea asked from beside him in Russian as Hailey stepped in and joined Happy in the middle of the room.

The woman muttered something in Russian.

"She says she doesn't recognize her." Althea translated as Hailey moved across the room and bent down to pick something up from the floor.

"Bullshit." Happy barked turning toward the woman who cowered before Chibs.

"Happy. She was here!" Hailey's voice rang out. Happy turned toward his wife and saw what she held up in her hands; the toy bike that had been his. He knew it had barely left his daughters hands since finding it. It had even sat on her nightstand next to her as she'd slept the first night she'd had it; that night also being the night before she was taken. He'd put it there himself when he'd tucked her in.

Happy turned back to the woman after taking the bike from Hailey's hands. "This was hers. So she was here. Where is she now?" He asked slowly and menacingly.

The woman muttered again in Russian.

"She said she doesn't know." Althea said watching the woman's hard glare and seeing an element of fear beneath it. "I don't think she's going to say anything else." She said her police skills fromwhat was now a former life kicking in. "She's too loyal to them."

"Where did they take 'er?" Chibs tried again but received only the same mutterings back.

"She's not going to give them up. Let's just go." Hailey said quietly from beside Happy.

Chibs released his hold on the woman and stalked out the door, the others following him.

They were headed back to their hired car when Hailey heard a quiet voice behind her. She turned to see a younger much kinder woman standing in the doorway next to the apartment they had just left. She was beckoning Hailey toward her. "Hap, wait." Hailey called over her shoulder as she headed toward the woman. Happy followed with long strides to join her.

"May I see the photo of the girl you asked about?" She asked quietly in a thickly accented voice.

Happy handed her the photo of Amey.

"Is she your daughter?" She asked looking from Happy to Hailey.

"Yes. She was kidnapped." Hailey answered feeling that she could trust this woman.

"She was here." The woman continued quietly clearly not wanting to be overheard by her neighbor. "They took her away earlier this morning."

"Do you know where they took her?" Hailey asked as the woman handed the photo back to Happy.

"No, but I would imagine an orphanage from the conversation I overheard. Mama Rita didn't want to care for her any longer. She said that all she did was cry and she couldn't stand the noise any longer. She said to take their problem elsewhere and suggested an orphanage if they couldn't care for her themselves."

It nearly broke Hailey hearing those words come from the woman's mouth but she took a deep breath and steeled herself against her own tears that she felt behind her eyes.

"Is there one nearby they might have taken her?" Happy asked.

"Hold on one moment." The woman said disappearing into her house. She returned a few moments later with a piece of paper with the names of two places written on it. "These are two of the orphanages in the area that take in foreign children. I'd recommend trying this one first." She said pointing to one of the places she'd written down. "I hope for your sake that she is there. I used to work there until I had my own children and it is much nicer than many of the orphanages in Russia."

Hailey felt like hugging the woman who stood in front of her. "Thank you so much for your help." She said settling for heartfelt thanks instead.

"You're welcome. I know how I'd feel if my own children were taken. I must go now." The woman said quietly, her thick accent, warm rather than gruff and menacing like that of any other Russian accented voice Happy had ever heard. He nodded his thanks to the woman as she closed her front door.

"Let's go Princess." He said wrapping his arm around Hailey's waist and leading them back to the car where Althea and Chibs waited. He slid into the car after opening Hailey's door for her and handed the piece of paper to Chibs who sat in the driver's seat. "Orphanages in the area that they may have taken her to." He explained and continued to fill Chibs in on the situation that the woman had relayed to them.

"We'll check in with the others and plan our next move but we'll need to act quickly before Mama Rita has a chance to tell them we were here." Chibs said.

* * *

Hailey sat listening to the plans that were hastily being laid out. She and Tig were to pose as a newly married couple who wanted to adopt, with the thought that Happy's demeanor was too imposing. They had taken a brief look into Russia's adoption laws and found them incredibly complex with an application needing to go through the government before they were even allowed to visit an orphanage and even then it was at the government agencies discretion as to which one. It was decided they would play dumb and claim they didn't realize the procedure, that they had only recently moved to Russia in the hope of adopting and starting a family.

"Hailey?" Althea said from beside her as the men's conversation turned to attaining false identities for Hailey and Tig. Hailey turned her attention to Althea who had a concerned look on her face. "Come with me for a sec." She said.

"What's up Ally?" Hailey asked when they were alone in the adjoining bedroom.

"I think you should take this." She said sliding something from a paper bag that sat on the bed and handed it to Hailey.

Hailey looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands. "Ally. I said it's not possible."

"No you said you doubt that you are but it is possible Hailey. I know Amey is missing and you're tied up in knots over it, but that's no reason for you to be as sick as you've been. Just take it please?"

Hailey sighed. "What if I am Ally? Having Amey nearly killed me. Happy isn't going to want another baby. He'll flip out if I am."

"Cross that bridge if you come to it. Now go take the test before they're done talking and wonder what we're doing." Althea said both reassuringly and resolutely.

Hailey nodded and went to the bathroom to do so.

Althea couldn't decipher the look on Hailey's face when she emerged from the bathroom a short time later. "So? Are you?" She asked.

Hailey didn't answer and simply held the test up for Althea to see it. Two pink lines. She was pregnant.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter and your suspicions are confirmed. The next chapter is set to be a big one, both as they try to get Amey back and when Hailey breaks the news to Happy ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Okay so tell me your name again Hailey?" Chibs asked for what seemed to Hailey to be the millionth time.

Hailey sighed as she spoke. "I'm Louise Williams and this here is my husband Alex Williams. We've been living in Russia for three months and we want to adopt."

"Okay so you know the plan?" Chibs asked.

"Yes. We've been over it how many times now?" Hailey said growing exasperated. "Can we just get this done?"

"Yep. Let's go Doll." Tig said leading her from the room seeing her growing agitation.

"Let us know when you're leavin'." Chibs continued to instruct.

"Yep know the drill." Tig called over his shoulder as they left the room.

* * *

"Oh hello." Answered the middle aged woman who'd greeted them at the door of the orphanage. "I'm sorry my English not too good. You have filled in all the forms yes?"

"Forms?" Hailey feigned ignorance. "Oh we thought we could get them here."

"No not from here. You need do them before visiting here." The woman explained kindly in her broken English.

"Oh sorry we didn't realize." Hailey said. "We must have misinterpreted what we read."

"It's okay. Many do make same mistake." The woman responded.

"Since we're here could we take a look around?" Tig asked.

"Oh well you not supposed to. You need forms first."

"Please we'd really like to just take a look." Hailey said as politely as she could.

"Well you seem like nice couple. Okay but it can't be long."

"Thank you. We don't mean cause any trouble. We're just eager."

The woman smiled. "It always nice when couple like you comes in. The children like it."

Hailey smiled as she laced her fingers through Tig's as the woman led them through the door and past a small office to the main room which appeared to be set up as a playroom. Hailey looked around and immediately spied Amey sitting off to the side on the floor. Her hair was a wispy mess and Hailey could tell her face was tear streaked. Despite the sad and haunted look she saw in her daughter's eyes relief washed over Hailey and her hand flew to Tig's arm and squeezed it gently. He followed her gaze and saw what had drawn her attention.

"This is the older children. I show you babies if you like?" The woman who'd led them in asked.

"Oh, no we were wanting to adopt an older child." Hailey said quietly not wanting to startle Amey with the sound of her voice and have her draw attention to their covert plan.

"Very good. Not many do. What were your names? I forget if I asked."

"I'm Louise and this is my husband Alex." Hailey said. "The … um … little girl in the corner there. She's very pretty."

The woman followed Hailey's gaze. "Oh she only came in this morning. She very sad and quiet. She barely speak."

"Could I … is it okay if I speak with her?" Hailey asked moving away from the plan. Tig squeezed her hand and shot her a questioning look.

"Of course but I doubt she say much." The woman moved forward to talk to Amey before introducing her to them.

"What are you doing?" Tig whispered urgently to Hailey.

"Trust me. Just do your bit and scope the layout." Hailey hissed back, plastering a smile back on her face as the woman turned around to them.

"If she talk I be surprised." She said as the phone in the office rang. "I need to answer that."

"Sure. Can we talk to her while you're gone?"

"Of course."

Hailey smiled her thanks as she approached her daughter who sat wide eyed now taking in the sight before her. "Momma?" She whispered once Hailey was at her side. "Uncle Tiggy?"

"Yes baby. You can't let on that you know us okay?" Hailey whispered to which Amey nodded.

"We're going to get you out of here okay baby?" Hailey continued still in a whisper. "Just continue with what you've been doing and go along with what I say okay?"

Amey nodded and Tig looked increasingly anxious by her side. "Relax. I know what I'm doing." She said quietly as the woman came back.

"Very strange. No one on phone."

"Oh maybe they had the wrong number." Hailey said casting a sideways glance at Tig who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes. They must have. Shall I show you other children now?" The woman asked.

"Not just yet." Hailey answered. "Is it possible for us to see where they sleep?" Hailey asked finally going back to the plan to Tig's relief. They needed to see where the children slept so that Tig could scope out how to get in when they planned to come back at night to break Amey out.

"Yes. I can show you." The woman answered.

"Would you like to show me your bed sweetie?" Hailey asked sweetly of Amey her eyes urging her to keep up the pretense of not knowing them. Amey gave a shy smile and nodded. "Is that okay that she does?" Hailey asked of the woman.

"Yes. She seem to like you." She said as she led them to the sleeping quarters. Amey rose and trailed along behind her. Tig slipped his arm around Hailey's waist. "Just don't blow our cover, doll." He whispered in her ear.

"So this where they sleep. The babies are upstairs." The woman explained motioning toward the stairs at the end of the room. Hailey noticed Tig's eyes darting around the room, she knew his mind ticking over with the logistics of how to get back in later on that night.

"Which one is your bed sweetie?" Hailey asked and Amey walked over to a bed at the end of the room under a window. Hailey followed and asked if she could sit down as the orphanage's phone rang again. The woman left the room with a sigh. Tig crossed the room to join them.

"Think you can unlatch that window after they turn out the lights tonight Little Monster?" he whispered even though they were alone in the room.

She nodded and smiled the first genuine smile since they'd been there. "Where's Daddy?" She whispered to Hailey.

"We thought they might find him a little scary looking." Hailey answered her to which she giggled quietly.

"Daddy and I will be back for you tonight okay?" Tig said, still keeping his voice low. "And Uncle Scotty too. Just make sure you unlatch that window okay?" She nodded.

Hailey looked up and saw the woman heading back into the room before turning her attention back to Amey. "We have to go now sweetie." She said. "But would you like it if we came back and saw you again sometime? Maybe got to know you a little better?"

Amey nodded the shy smile she had earlier as Hailey rose from the bed beside her and Tig stood from where he had been squatting on the floor in front of her. "Would that be okay?" She asked of the woman.

"Yes, yes." She said ushering them from the room. "I must ask that you do forms first. You may request her but no guarantee." She said in explanation.

Hailey nodded eagerly. "Thank you we will. Thank you for letting us look around. I liked her. I think we found our little girl Alex." She said in a giggly voice.

Tig smiled. "We'll see Lou. Hopefully we'll be back." He added to the woman.

"It be nice if you get her. She like you." She smiled warmly as she saw them out the door.

"What the hell Hailey? The plan was not to talk to her!" Tig growled as they walked toward the car they'd come in.

"And I voiced my opinion on that! If she knew we were there and we didn't talk to her she would panic more."

"You made the phone ring so that woman would leave the room too didn't ya?" He pressed grumpily.

Hailey nodded. "Cool it will ya? I didn't blow our cover. Besides now you know exactly where her bed is it'll be easier to get her out tonight."

"I'll bet you infuriate Happy don't ya?" He smiled at her.

"All the time I'm sure." She smiled back as she slid into the passenger side of the car as he held the door open for her. He pulled out his phone as he slid in behind the wheel.

"We found her."

"Yeah. Should be easy to break 'er out."

"Yeah. We're headed back."

* * *

"You shouldn't have gone off plan like that Princess." Happy chastised her later that evening.

"She's clever Hap. She knew not to let on that she knew us even before I said it to her." She defended herself.

"I know she is babe. But you could have blown your cover."

"Well I didn't and besides now you know her bed is right near the window it should be easy to get her out."

Happy sighed. "Princess you drive me crazy sometimes. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know that." She smiled as he pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So you gonna do the right thing and wait at the hangar for us tonight?" He asked.

"Yes Hap. I'll be good now." She smiled up at him.

"Good cos we gotta be ready to get outta here as soon as we have her back." He added seriously, the potential for things to go wrong at the last minute being extremely high.

Hailey nodded. "Hap?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"There's something else that we need to talk about." Hailey said knowing that she wanted to tell him sooner rather than later about the baby.

"Yeah? And what's that babe?"

"You know how I haven't been feeling well the last few days and how I put it down to stress right?" She started, running her hand down his arm, already feeling his agitation rising.

"Yeah?" He said his tone hesitant as he moved his hands from her waist to put her at arm's length in front of him.

"Well Ally insisted I take a pregnancy test just to be sure I wasn't pregnant and well it turns out I am." She said in a rush, seeing that he wasn't going to take the news well and truth be told she didn't blame him.

Happy's eyes went wide in disbelief. "How Hailey?"

"Well I think that's pretty obvious don't you?" She said with a smirk that she hoped would calm the anxiousness she could see rising in his eyes.

"You know what I mean Hailey." He said his tone growing agitated. "We didn't discuss this."

"No we didn't but it's not like I planned for it to happen. You know how much trouble we had falling pregnant with Amey. I didn't think it would be possible to have another." She said quietly trying to calm him.

"Hailey, you nearly fuckin' died having Amey." He said his voice low.

"I know Hap but I didn't." She said.

"Fuck Hailey do you hear yourself? You hemorrhaged, you were out for two days, and you needed three blood transfusions. You think I'm gonna let you go through that again?"

"And what's the alternative Happy?"

"The docs all said the risks would be higher with a second pregnancy. I don't think we have a choice."

"Wait are you suggesting what I think you are?" Hailey said in disbelief.

"I didn't say it but yeah I guess I am."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing Happy Lowman!" Hailey fumed. "I am not going to get rid of this baby."

"Princess …"

"Don't fuckin' Princess me right now Hap!" Hailey interrupted him, her voice rising. "You don't get to call me that when you just suggested I kill our baby!"

"Hailey. It will more than likely kill you!"

"So you're suggesting I kill it instead?" She fumed.

"I can't watch you go through that again Hailey."

"Well let's just go home and leave Amey here then shall we?" She spat spitefully at him.

"You don't mean that Princess." He said.

"No of course I don't, but condemning her to stay here without us is the same as what you're suggesting we do with this baby."

"It's not the same at all Hailey." He growled.

"It is to me!" She snapped back.

He sighed, "We'll continue this discussion later okay?"

"There's nothing left to discuss Happy. This is our baby."

"And you're my wife, Hailey."

"That doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I will have this baby Hap, with or without your support." She said resolutely staring into his dark eyes that she could see were filled with angst and fear. She knew his anger was stemming once again from the fear that he would lose her. He ground the toothpick at the corner of his mouth between his teeth and stared deep into her eyes.

"I need time to process this Princess." He graveled deeply. She could tell already that his mind was jumping ahead to all the what if's they lay ahead.

She nodded. "I love you Hap and I need you with me on this." She said quietly, in stark contrast to the deep gravel of his voice, before they were interrupted.

"Hap, Hail, it's time to head out." Tig said sticking his head around the door.

Happy dropped his hands from where they had gripped Hailey's shoulders. "Yeah. Let's go." He said turning and leaving the room. Hailey stood watching him go.

Tig could tell he'd interrupted a rare moment of disagreement between the pair. "Is everything alright Hail?" He asked.

"Yeah Tiggy." She said she knew not convincing him for a moment. "Let's go." She said allowing him to drape his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

It seemed forever to Hailey that she and Althea waited at the hangar that night. She knew the plan to rescue Amey was straight forward. She was to unlatch the window by her bed and then the guys would force it open from the outside and help her climb out, heading straight for the airstrip from which they were to leave from immediately after.

"Relax Hailey. I'm sure everything is going to plan." Althea said from beside her.

Hailey nodded biting her lip. "Is it just me or are they taking a long time?" She asked.

"It's you hon. They haven't been that long." She assured her. "Did you tell Happy about the baby yet?"

"Yeah. He didn't take it well."

"He'll come round to the idea. He loves you too much not to."

"I hope you're right Ally." She said as they saw headlights approaching in the distance.

"Alright ladies. Get ready to go home." Bobby said coming up between them and placing an arm around each of their shoulders. Hailey breathed a sigh of relief as a car came to a stop and Happy got out with Amey in his arms. He placed her on her feet and she wasted no time running into Hailey's waiting arms.

Happy watched his wife fuss over their daughter for a moment, tears of happiness in her eyes. Chibs had moved forward to place his arm around Althea's waist and Tig stood back observing Happy's failure to join his family. He happened to glance behind him and saw the approach of another car.

"Shit!" He cursed. "We've been tailed." He said as the approaching car drew closer.

Chibs turned and followed his gaze. "Hailey get Amey to the plane." Hailey responded by scooping Amey into her arms and running for the plane where it sat waiting at the end of the runway hoping that she could get to it before the incoming cars could cut her off.

She heard the brakes of one car come screaming to a halt directly behind her but continued to run until she felt an arm pull her back, wrapping fiercely around her waist and the cold metal of a gun at her temple. "Not so fast little lady." A heavily accented voice purred into her ear.

Hailey's face was drained of all color when her captor turned her to face the Sons where they stood, guns drawn. Amey's arms clung around her neck and her whimpering sobs could be heard echoing across the darkness of the night.

"We've held up our end of the bargain," Chibs voice called out, "now you need to hold up yours. Let them go."

"I'm afraid that can't happen. You see we had a little altercation back in Charming when we discovered that the Mayans are still involved reaping half your profits."

"The way we decide to deal with the predicament you've put us in is of no concern to you. You still get your guns from us no matter how the profits are split."

"But you see Filip that wasn't our agreement. So I have no choice but to take the girl and her mother also." Hailey squeezed her eyes shut as the butt of the gun pressed harder into the side of her head. She felt Amey's arms tighten around her as gunfire broke out around them. The Russian that had held her so tightly dropped dead to the ground beside her. She saw that he'd been shot in the head along with the others that had surrounded him.

She ran her hand through Amey's dark hair trying to soothe her. "It's okay now baby." She crooned trying to keep her own fear from her voice. Before she knew it Happy was beside her, one arm encircling her the other placed against Amey's back as he ushered them across to the waiting plane. She could feel angst still coming off him in waves and hoped it was merely because of the situation that had just unfolded.

She glanced up at him, meeting his gaze as he settled her and Amey into their seats, and she could tell he was no closer to sorting through the gambit of emotion bubbling away inside of him. He stroked his thumb down the side of Hailey's cheek as he leant forward to kiss Amey's forehead. She cast a sweet little smile up at him before he moved away to sit in the seat across from them.

No one failed to notice the distance Happy put between himself and Hailey as they prepared for the long flight home. Hailey glanced across to him and met his gaze. His dark eyes were deep with his mind's heavy contemplation. She knew him well enough to know that the small gesture of stroking her cheek was the first step toward coming around.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so let me start out by saying that I don't particularly feel this chapter is one of my best. Writer's block is affecting both my stories right now. Anyway a lot happens in this chapter and Happy hasn't taken the baby news too well but as he said he needs time to process it. He will come around to Hailey's point of view in his own time. Thank you once again for your reviews and comments. They really are greatly appreciated. Please continue to let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hailey lay comfortable against the black sheets and pillows of their large bed, Amey cradled in her arms.

"Momma?" Amey asked quietly, the book they'd been reading lying discarded beside them.

"Yes baby?" Hailey answered.

"Do you think Daddy will be angry that I lost his toy bike?" Amey asked.

Hailey smiled. "No baby I don't think he would be but it's lucky that Daddy and I found it though." She said reaching down and into her duffel bag that lay next to the bed and pulling out the toy bike that had become so prized by her daughter.

Amey's bright blue eyes positively glowed at holding it in her hands once more. "Thank you Momma."

"You're welcome sweetie." Hailey smiled at seeing the first true smile on her daughters face since they'd returned home. She knew she had been through more than any child her age should have in the last few days.

"Momma, where did Daddy go?" The little girl asked quietly looking up at her mother.

"He has a few club things to sort out baby. He'll be home soon." Hailey answered her daughter knowing that her words were not true. Upon returning home with his family Happy had taken off almost immediately on his bike with very little explanation. Hailey knew after years of experience how his mind worked and that he needed the freedom of the road to help clear it of all that weighed upon it.

"Is everything okay Momma?" Amey asked shifting her position so she could see her mother's face.

"Of course it is sweetheart. Now that you're back home with us everything is as it should be again." Hailey answered.

"I mean with you and Daddy, Momma. He hasn't spoken to you since we got on the plane to come home." Hailey sighed, knowing that her daughter shared much of her own intuitiveness.

"Daddy and I talked while you slept sweetheart." She lied.

"Did you really Momma?" Amey asked.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Then why did he leave here so quickly when we got home?"

"He has a few things that he needs to sort out in his head baby. He likes to ride to help him do that."

"Was it my fault what happened Momma?"

"What? No baby. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Why did they take me?"

"Because baby they were mean people who didn't like the way that Daddy and Uncle Tiggy and the others were doing business with them so they decided to be nasty and take you to try and make them listen. Does that make sense?"

Amey nodded her little mind seemingly ticking over with something. "What else is bothering you sweetheart?" Hailey asked.

"Is Daddy a bad man Momma?"

"No sweetheart! It's Daddy's job to look after us and protect us from the bad people."

"But he killed that man who tried to take us again Momma."

"Yes I know he did baby. But that man would have killed me had daddy not killed him first. It's just one of the things he sometimes needs to do to protect us from the bad people baby. You should sleep now sweetheart. You're home and safe and warm and I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you ever again okay?"

Amey gave a small nod, a sad smile on her face before she answered. "Okay Momma. I love you."

"I love you too little lady. More than you know."

"Momma?" Amey said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Yes Amey?"

"I'm sorry about Harry."

"I am too baby. But he was protecting you so for that I'm grateful." She said as Amey drifted to sleep.

She lay beside her daughter, her hand running softly through her hair and thought back upon the last few days. So much had transpired, so much had been lost and so much had been gained. As she closed her eyes her thoughts turned to Happy and the joy she'd seen in his eyes when she'd told him she was pregnant with Amey. She wished she'd seen that look again this time but instead she had seen only fear, even anger. She drifted into dreams of a life without Happy involved in it. A life with only Amey and a faceless baby whom Happy wanted nothing to do with. In her dreams Happy had gone nomad again and only came back when it suited him.

She woke to the sounds of him moving about the room, kicking his boots off and laying his kutte over the back of the chair, his shirt and hoodie hitting the bottom of the wash basket and the metal clink of his belt and jeans hitting the floor. She found herself holding her breath as he slid into bed behind her, his boxers still on. He slid his arm around her and placed his hand against her stomach, his fingers splayed out protectively over it and his child within.

"I love you Princess." His gravelly voice whispered through the darkness.

"I love you too Killer." She whispered turning to her back, her arm pinned beneath Amey who lay sleeping beside her.

"Just do me a favor and try not to nearly die on me this time round okay?" He graveled as his thumb stroked her abdomen, finding himself unable to meet her gaze.

"I'll do my best Killer." She smiled glad at his acceptance and his willingness to face what she knew was the only thing in life that he feared; losing those that he loved. She trailed her lips across his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. "Thank you Hap." She whispered.

"What for?" He graveled.

"For giving this a go and not giving up when things get hard."

"Princess, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side."

"I dreamt that you left us."

"I'm not going anywhere Princess. I meant what I said in our vows babe, I'm yours forever and always."

"Shh. Remember she doesn't know we got married already." Hailey whispered motioning to Amey who lay sleeping beside her.

"As far as she knows we didn't Princess."

"I'm pretty sure we'd see a streak of you come out in her if she found out."

"Maybe." He smiled. "I wanna tattoo those words on you Princess."

"Is it safe when I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah. The only risk is infection from unsterilized equipment. You know how meticulous I am about that sort of stuff baby."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Where?"

"Somewhere near your crow and I'll have it put below the crown I have for you."

"Matching tattoos Happy? How very un-Tacoma Killer like of you." She smirked.

"You know I'm anything but that in this house baby."

"I love you Hap. After our second wedding you can tattoo it on me 'kay babe?"

"Deal Princess. Want me to take Amey to her bed?" He asked, she knew with an agenda.

"I promised her she could sleep with us tonight." She answered hoping she wouldn't disappoint him.

"Alright. I'll just have to get you alone at the clubhouse tomorrow then." He said his lips soft in her hair. "We've got some making up to do Princess."

She smirked. "I forget the last time we had make up sex Hap."

"So do I, but I'll bet it was good." He said before kissing her deeply.

She laced her fingers through his that remained against her belly and fell asleep content to be safe in his arms, Amey sleeping soundly beside them and their baby growing inside her.

* * *

"Wake up Momma!" Amey chimed beside her as she opened her eyes. She smiled at hearing that sweet little voice safe and well beside her once again. "Daddy made pancakes and he said you need to wake up before there's none left."

"Let me guess. Blueberry ones?" Hailey responded as she sat up.

"Yup. And he said he's gonna eat them all if you don't get up."

"Oh did he now? Well we'll see about that." She said kicking the covers off and scooping Amey into her arms before heading to the kitchen.

"What's this I hear about you eating all my pancakes Happy Lowman?" She asked as she entered the kitchen and placed Amey down on a stool at the counter.

He smirked at his daughter. "Don't worry Princess, I made plenty. I remember your appetite for them last time." He said as he turned from the stove, eyeing her in her usual morning attire of one of his t-shirts.

"Last time what?" Amey asked from the counter.

Hailey and Happy exchanged a glance before Happy spoke. "Last time your momma was pregnant. You're gonna be a big sister lil princess."

Hailey watched as the little girls eyes lit up with joy. "But you can't tell anyone yet sweetheart okay?" she said.

"Why?" Amey asked a small scowl coming to her face.

"We only just found out sweetheart. We haven't told anyone yet; only you."

"Not even Abuelita?"

"Nope." Hailey answered.

"Abuelita doesn't even know we're getting married yet." Happy told her glancing across to Hailey with a slight grin at the corner of his mouth. They'd agreed and made everyone else agree not to let slip to Amey that they had already gotten married in her absence, slipping their wedding bands off before breaking her out of the orphanage.

"Can we go see her today and tell her?" Amey asked excitedly.

Hailey sighed. "Not today sweetheart. We have to go to Lyla's memorial today."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She said her mood turning sullen again. She cast her eyes down to the unfinished pancakes in front of her.

"You know it wasn't your fault right baby?" Happy asked his daughter.

Amey nodded. "Momma said it wasn't, that they were bad people who didn't care who they hurt."

Happy nodded. "Momma's right lil Princess."

"Did you kill all the bad men daddy?" She asked innocently.

Happy sighed not liking the idea of his daughter knowing about that part of him. "What matters Amey is that you're safe now. It doesn't matter what happened to the bad men okay? They can't hurt you anymore. You got it?"

Amey nodded. "Daddy I'm not hungry. Do I have to finish?"

Happy looked at her barely touched plate. "No baby. Why don't you go start getting dressed?"

She nodded again. "Sad clothes?" She asked.

Hailey gave her a small sad nod as she left the room.

"I'm worried about her Hap." She said once Amey was out of earshot.

"She's been through a lot Princess. It's a lot for her to take in."

"She asked me last night if you were a bad person, Hap."

"And what'd you tell 'er" He said taking her into his arms.

"That it was your job to protect us from the bad people."

"And that's all she needs to know Princess."

"It's more than I ever wanted her to know."

"Unfortunately she's not gonna stay innocent forever babe."

"Yeah I know. I just wish she coulda held on to it a little longer."

"That was taken out of our hands when they kidnapped her babe."

"And when she witnessed you kill that Russian that was going to take us again."

"I wouldn't hesitate to do it again either Princess."

Hailey sighed. "What time is Lyla's thing?"

"11. We gotta leave in about an hour."

"Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Don't spose I'm allowed to join you?" He said with a sexy wink as he ran his hand down her bare leg.

"No, you're not." She said pushing him away playfully. "Go see if Amey needs help."

* * *

When they pulled up in the lot a while later Hailey spied a tall blonde girl sitting next to Kenny outside the clubhouse. There was a glimmer of recognition in her gaze as she approached, Amey's hand gripping hers tightly.

"Ellie?" Hailey asked as she approached.

"Hey Aunt Hailey." The girl smiled. She was beautiful with high chiseled cheek bones like her mothers, piercing green eyes like her fathers and that smile was like staring at Donna reincarnated.

"Come here sweetheart." Hailey said holding out her free arm to embrace her niece who moved towards her and obliged. "It's so good to see you again Ellie."

"You too Aunt Hailey. I only wish it were better circumstances though."

"Me too sweetheart." Hailey smiled sadly as Happy joined them after reversing his bike into its usual spot.

"Hi Happy." Ellie said eyeing the man that she remembered fearing as a child.

"Hey Ellie. Good to see you again."

"You too I think." Ellie said which made Happy laugh. "So this little lass must be Amey?" Ellie asked looking down to the little girl that clung to Hailey's side.

"Yes. This is Amey. Honey this is your cousin Ellie." Hailey said to her daughter.

She smiled shyly as Ellie sank down to her knees to meet Amey at her level.

"Hi. You look just like your daddy. I bet you get told that a lot right?"

Amey's smile softened as she nodded. "Was your daddy Uncle Opie?"

Ellie smiled a sad smile. "Yes sweetie. I bet your mommy has told you lots of good things about him right?"

Amey nodded again.

"He was a wonderful man and I'll bet he wishes he'd had the chance to meet you."

"Momma and Daddy said that he looks down on me every day and smiles."

Ellie smiled. "I'll bet he does Amey. I like to think that he does the same he looks down at me."

"I think he does." Amey said quietly.

Ellie smiled. "Do you wanna come inside with me and get a few things ready?"

Amey nodded before looking up at her mother and father for approval. "It's fine sweetheart." Hailey reassured her glad that Amey had loosened her grip on her hand and felt that she could trust Ellie. She had been uncharacteristically clingy since getting home, like part of the carefree bubbly girl she was previously had been left behind in Russia.

Hailey felt Happy's arm slide around her waist as he watched Amey walking hand in hand with Ellie toward the clubhouse. "That's a good sign Princess. She will get past this babe."

Hailey smiled. "Yeah I know she will Hap. I'm glad she took such a shining to Ellie."

"You know she specialized in pediatrics like you right Aunt Hail?" Kenny said from the table he was still sitting on.

Hailey smiled. "It figures. She has the right kind of nature that sick kids need. Is she staying in Charming?"

"She said she's not sure yet. She drove straight here though when I told her about Lyla and what happened to Amey."

"Is she okay?"

"Don't know. I think she took it pretty hard."

Hailey nodded. "Yeah I can understand why."

"She was older when we left Charming. I think she understood a lot more than I did back then. She always felt guilty for leaving Lyla but it was pretty clear Grandma wasn't gonna give us a choice."

"I'm sorry Lyla and I decided to send you both to live with Mary."

"Don't be Aunt Hail. I can understand why you did. You didn't want us to have the same upbringing as you. I get that."

"Had you two stuck around here I don't think either of you could have been half the little shit your aunt was growing up." Happy said from beside her, lightening the heavy mood that hovered over the lot.

"Hey!" Hailey protested. "I turned out alright Happy."

"No doubt because it took me to put you in line."

Kenny laughed as Tig came out onto the lot.

"Good you guys are here. We're just about ready to ride out." He said in greeting. "Alright if Ellie rides with you Doll?"

"Of course." Hailey answered.

* * *

"We got through today Happy. Surely the rest is smooth sailing now." Hailey said later that night as they sat in the lounge room, neither of them paying any attention to the TV that was on in front of them.

"You say that like you're not pregnant with a massively high risk pregnancy." He answered her.

"Hap we've got so much to look forward to and I'm sure after my appointment tomorrow you'll feel a lot better about this pregnancy. They've already assured me that I'll have closer monitoring than with Amey."

"They'd better!" He growled. "We going to see Ma after it?" He said in a softened tone.

"Yeah. Did you speak to Amey?" Hailey asked.

"About not telling Ma about the last few days?"

Hailey nodded.

"Yeah I did. She's a smart girl. She understands that it will upset her."

"Did you tell her how unwell she is too?"

"Nah not yet." Happy sad with a sad sigh. "I'm hoping she'll be around to meet this little one." He said placing his hand upon Hailey's stomach and the beginnings of a baby bump.

"I hope so too Hap." She said placing her hand over his.

"You know I didn't get a chance to sneak you back to my old dorm today like I promised?" He said running his free hand across her shoulder to behind her neck.

"No you didn't." She answered, biting her lip as he began kissing a trail down her neck to her breasts. "Mmm, Hap." She murmured as he pulled her into his lap to straddle him. "Here?" She asked finding his dark eyes and meeting his gaze.

"Why not? Amey's asleep Princess." He murmured feeling her melt into him.

* * *

 **A/N: So once again I don't really feel that this chapter is great. Writers block is still rearing it's ugly head and nothing that I write really seems to go down on paper exactly how it is in my head. Anyways the best advice I've ever been given in regard to dealing with writer's block is to push through it and keep writing so it is in taking that advice that you guys get this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and continue to enjoy this story ... Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Happy will you just calm down? I'll be fine!" Hailey declared as they drove to Bakersfield late the following morning.

"All that talk of risks and complications doesn't get to you at all does it?" he asked her.

"I prefer to dwell on the positives Hap."

"Your optimism drives me crazy babe. You've got enough of it for both of us."

"Well that's good then isn't it? You're doing enough worrying for both of us!"

"What if I lose you this time babe?" He asked.

"Please can you just enjoy this Hap and not keep worrying about all the what if's?" She pleaded.

"I'm trying Princess. I've just seen you through so many hard times babe. I don't want anything else to go wrong." Happy said reaching his hand across to place it on her thigh.

"If any of those things the doctor mentioned this morning do happen you can worry about them then but in the meantime just enjoy it okay?" She said placing her hand against his. "Besides pregnancy itself wasn't a problem last time. The delivery was so like he said there is always the option of a C-section."

"I don't wanna think about them cutting you open either babe."

"So long as we both survive does it really matter how he gets here Hap?"

"He? They said it was too early to tell the gender."

"Just a feeling I have Hap."

He raised his eyebrows at her as he looked across from his concentration behind the wheel. "Your intuition is usually right Princess." He said with a smile on his face.

Amey woke in the backseat. "Are we nearly there Daddy?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, Mija. Just about." Happy answered as they drove past the sign welcoming them to Bakersfield.

"Remember what we said to tell Abuelita about how Harry died honey?" Hailey asked gently.

"Yes Momma." Amey responded.

"Good girl Amey." Hailey said looking back to her daughter as they pulled into the driveway of Isabel Lowman's house.

Happy opened Amey's door and lifted her out carrying her to the door and slipping his free arm around Hailey's shoulders as she pressed the bell. It was rare that the door was not opened the moment Isabel heard their car in driveway. Hailey looked up to Happy, both of them knowing that wasn't a good sign.

"Hello my dear famillia." Isabel greeted them as she opened the door leaning heavily on her cane for support.

"Hey Ma." Happy greeted his mother. "How are you?"

"I'm tired Happy but other than that I'm okay."

"That's good to hear Ma."

"Come on in children. Where is Harry today?" She asked noticing him missing as they knew she would.

"Harry died Abuelita." Amey said sadly.

"Oh heavens. What happened?"

"We took him for a run out at the reservation in Charming a few days ago and he got bitten by a snake." Happy said as he placed Amey on her feet and ran his hand through her hair.

"Oh dear. That must have been terribly sad for you all." Isabel said running her hand across her granddaughters cheek.

"It's been a rough few days Isabel." Hailey said as they made their way to the dining table that as always was spread with Isabel's finest cooking.

"Ma you really shouldn't prepare so much food when we're coming." Happy chastised.

"Nonsense Happy. What have I told you about telling me what to and what not to do?"

Happy raised his eyebrows and smirked glad to see his mother's feistiness still there.

"Despite losing Harry this week, we do have some good news to tell you Ma." Happy said as he pulled a chair out for his mother to sit on.

"Yes?" Isabel pressed looking across to him.

"Do you want to tell her Amey?" Happy asked his daughter.

"Momma and Daddy are getting married." Amey said with glee.

"Oh mis queridos. Que maravillosa noticia!" _Oh my dears! What wonderful news!_ Isabel exclaimed at their news as she reached across the table to take Hailey's hand in hers and examine her ring. "Oh cielos querido hijo. _Oh heavens dear son._ What a beautiful ring you chose!" She said in admiration.

Happy smiled as he stood at his mother's side as she had not yet taken her seat.

"Have you set a date?" Isabel asked looking between the pair.

"No we haven't yet." Hailey said with a quick glance toward Happy. "But it will probably be soon so that I can still fit into my dress." Hailey said with a smile.

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Isabel asked not following Hailey's hint.

"Hailey's pregnant Ma." Happy said.

"Oh my! Felicidades! _Congratulations!_ How far along are you Hailey?"

"Nearly eight weeks." Hailey said beaming.

"Mi querido hijo. Usted y su pequena familia me hacen tan feliz!" _My dear son. You and your little family make me so happy!_ She said smiling up at him as she embraced Hailey. "But you will receive very high care I hope?" She continued voicing the same concern as her son.

"Yes Isabel. The best and please don't worry about me. Happy is doing enough of that for both of you."

"I'll bet he is querida nina. Let us eat now." She said finally taking her seat.

Happy moved around the table to sit beside his daughter whose plate he noted was empty. "You need to eat Mija."

"Not hungry Daddy." Amey said woefully.

"Please Amey?" Hailey said. "You didn't eat breakfast this morning either."

"I've never known you to not be hungry Nieta. Te sientes bien?" _Are you okay?_ Isabel asked her granddaughter.

"Yes Abuelita. I just miss Harry is all." Amey explained. Hailey gave her a sad smile, only she and Happy knowing that there was more to it than that.

"Your daddy is right Nieta. You need to eat no matter how sad you feel. How about some of your favorite?" Isabel asked reaching for a plate of empanadas.

"Okay Abuelita." Amey said accepting the pastries that her grandmother put on her plate.

"Good girl, Mija." Happy said casting a glance across to Hailey knowing how much Amey's change in personality was worrying her.

The conversation turned to wedding plans and baby names after that.

* * *

"Are you okay baby?" Hailey asked as they pulled out of Isabel's driveway to head back to Charming.

"Yes Momma." Amey answered with a sigh.

"You've just been very quiet sweetheart."

"I'm okay Momma."

"Okay sweetie. You know you can talk to me and daddy if anything is bothering you right?"

"Yes Momma I know!" Amey said raising her voice.

"Amey!" Happy chastised. "Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"Sorry Daddy. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay Mija. You let us know when you're ready to okay?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Do you still want to tell everyone about the baby?" Hailey asked her in an effort to lighten her mood.

They were headed to Tig and Cass's place straight from leaving Bakersfield for a family dinner mostly in celebration of finding Amey but Happy and Hailey had agreed to let Amey share their news with everyone also.

"Yes Momma." Amey said quietly, a small smile coming to her face.

Hailey reached across to place her hand on Happy's thigh once Amey had fallen asleep. He placed his hand against hers and squeezed it in his own as she glanced back toward her daughter.

"She's like you Princess." He said. "Internalizes everything until she cracks."

"I just wish she'd tell us what's got her so down."

"Infuriating isn't it?" He asked with a smirk, knowing he'd spent a large portion of their relationship breaking down the walls that Hailey often put up around herself.

"I know she's been through a lot and she has told me some of it but I'm sure there's more. Can you try talking to her babe? You were always able to get through to me when no one else could."

"Sure Princess." He said glancing back at her a smile coming to the corner of his mouth, glad that she was able to admit that. "We'll head home for a bit before going to dinner."

* * *

"I thought we were going to Uncle Tiggy's house." Amey said confused as Happy pulled to a stop in their own driveway.

"We are a little later Mija. First I wanna get to the bottom of what's bothering you." He said looking back toward his daughter as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

Amey sighed as her father helped her from the car and she followed him inside. She knew even at the tender age of five that there was no escaping when her father wanted to talk about something.

"I'm gonna go take a shower while you two talk okay?" Hailey said as they entered their house.

"Sure babe." Happy said kissing her forehead.

"Fill me in later?" She murmured quietly so Amey couldn't hear.

Happy nodded silently as she left the room before taking a seat on the couch next to his daughter.

"You know Momma and I just want to help you right Mija?" He asked.

"Yes Daddy."

"Then you need to tell us what's making you so sad lil princess."

"I was scared Daddy. I didn't think that I was ever going to see you and Momma again."

"Baby, Momma and I would turn this world upside down to find you."

"I know Daddy but I mean I thought they were going to kill me. That lady they took me to was so mean and the men that took me from her had scary voices."

"I know you were scared Mija but what's important is that you're home and you're safe. I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you again."

"But you weren't there Daddy! When they took me you and Momma weren't there to stop them!" Amey declared, tears in her eyes.

Happy sighed, finally understanding his daughter's sullen mood of the last few days. "I know we weren't Mija and for that I am sorry. Momma and I would _never_ have left you had we known what would happen."

"What if you're not there next time?"

"There won't be a next time Mija."

"How do you know Daddy?"

"Because all your uncles and I are working really hard to make sure that is doesn't okay?"

Amey nodded.

"I love you Mija, more than anything in this world. You and Momma are more important to me than anyone and your new brother or sister will be too. No one is going to hurt you again. Do you understand me Amey?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Is that everything that's bothering you?"

"I think so Daddy."

"Okay Mija. I want you to try to stop worrying about it now. Can you do that lil princess?" He asked.

Amey nodded.

"You wanna see if Momma's ready to go?" Happy asked after her response.

"Sure Daddy." Amey said jumping off the couch and heading toward her parents' bedroom.

Happy placed his head in his hands as she left the room and hoped that they'd be able to smooth over the increasing difficulties that had arisen in an already strained 'partnership' with the Russians as a result of the last week's events.

* * *

"After our unexpected adventures in Russia I think it's safe to say that life is back to normal." Chibs declared from the head of Cass and Tig's dining table later that evening.

"Aside from the continuation of our Russian problem." Tig added.

"Aye. But that's an issue best discussed in church." Chibs responded with a meaningful glance at his Vice President.

"I suspect though that they've learnt not to mess with Samcro?" Cass said.

"Sure have babe." Tig said reassuringly from beside her. "And they've certainly learnt not to mess with the family of our Sergeant at Arms." He said casting a look across at Happy.

"Most certainly brother." Happy acknowledged his words.

There was an unspoken conversation of eyes around the table between the men of Samcro that their women picked up on, all of them knowing that problems with the Russians were far from over.

"Well here's to having Amey back." Chibs said breaking the silence that had descended upon the group, raising his beer bottle in a toast, to which the others all did the same. Amey smiled a small little smile from where she sat between her mother and father and looked up questioningly at them.

"Not yet baby." Hailey whispered before speaking to all at the table. "I'd like to add to that and welcome Ellie back to Charming. I look forward to being able to share lots of special times with you and Kenny again, sweetheart."

"One in particular that we wanna announce now." Happy said from beside her. "Amey?" He said looking down at his daughter with pride.

"I'm gonna be a big sister." Amey said proudly.

The table erupted into raucous congratulatory noise.

"And as most of you already know," Hailey continued over the noise, "We're also finally getting married." She said squeezing Happy's hand that he'd placed on her shoulder.

The congratulations and wolf whistles continued, all of them keeping up the charade that a wedding ceremony had not already taken place.

"Momma?" Hailey looked down to her daughter who tugged on her sleeve. "Can I go play outside with Leah and Nate now?"

"Sure baby." Hailey answered and watched as she slid out of her seat and ran to the backdoor with Nate and Leah hot on her heels. Hailey looked across to Ellie who sat at the other side of the table looking a little lost amongst the spectacle. She gave her a warm smile as the cacophony died down.

"Congratulations Aunt Hailey." Ellie said. "Hopefully I can get used to living amongst this crazy bunch once again." She smiled.

"I hope so too Ellie." Hailey smiled.

"Aye. It's good to have the two of ye back in the fold." Chibs said seconding Hailey's comment.

As the meal was at its conclusion at that point those at the table began to disperse across the house and garden, while the women cleaned up.

Hailey found Happy in the garden a short time later.

"Hey Princess." He said pulling her into his lap and placing his hand over the small round of his growing child.

"Hey babe. You got your head around all this yet?" She asked.

"You and the baby you mean?" he clarified.

"Yeah."

"Yeah I have Princess if you're sure everything will work out then I trust you babe."

"And Amey? Is she okay?" She asked referring to the conversation she knew they'd had upon arriving home from Bakersfield.

"Yeah. I think she'll be right now. She'd gone from blaming herself for it to blaming us for not being there to stop it."

"Oh geez." Hailey said, feeling guilt at those words.

"She's scared it'll happen again too but I assured her we're gonna make sure it doesn't."

Hailey nodded. "Are the Russians taken care of? You all seem so edgy at any the very mention of them."

"Not yet Princess."

"We're not in any kind of danger are we?"

"No Princess. It's nothing we can't handle. It may just take a while. We're trying to keep things on friendly terms without any unnecessary bloodshed."

Hailey nodded. "Okay." She answered he could tell with her mind still on the matter.

"I don't want you worrying about it a'right?" He said.

"I'll try not to Hap. Besides I've got a wedding to plan right?" She asked with a smirk running her finger across his ring finger and where his wedding band had been so briefly.

"Right." He said returning her smirk. "Let's find Amey and head home Princess. I want some time with my girls."

Hailey smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sure Hap. Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your support and kind words on the last chapter. I think I've pushed through most of the block holding me back on this story and have most of it mapped out until it's end. Please continue to leave your reviews and comments. Often they are what push me through and motivate me to get more of this up. I appreciate your feedback on all my stories and look forward to reading more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hailey sat on the sofa her head resting against Happy's shoulder as her hands tossled through Amey's hair where she lay asleep, her head resting in Happy's lap. His attention was transfixed on the television in front of him having switched it from cartoons to some bike restoration show once Amey had fallen asleep.

"Can you take Amey to bed babe?" She asked tracing her free hand across the back of his neck.

"Sure Princess." He answered scooping his daughter into his arms and rising from the couch as Hailey headed toward the kitchen.

She was lighting the gas underneath the kettle when he entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"You alright Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hap."

"You've just been real quiet tonight. That usually means your mind is ticking over."

"I've just been thinking about the wedding. I know I said a big wedding isn't important to me but I want it to be special."

"I'm sure it will be babe."

"I mean not so much for us but for Amey and your mom. You're already my husband and the words you said in your vows made that day far more special than I ever thought it could be. I want Amey and your mom to be able to share in that."

"Baby c'mere." He said grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her toward him. "Ma's dreams for us are coming true. Just seeing me put a ring on your finger is enough for her and as long as Amey gets to be our flower girl she'll be happy also. Don't overthink it."

"I guess you're right."

"You know I am babe. I already get to call you wife. All I want is to be able to put that ring back on your finger."

"I love you Hap."

"Love you too Princess, although," He said reaching behind her and switching off the gas under the kettle, "I don't know why you bother tryin' to make tea anymore." He kissed a trail down her neck as she scraped her nails down the back of his head.

"I don't know either, Killer." She murmured breathily as his lips met hers.

* * *

"Definitely that one Hail." Cass declared as Hailey emerged from the change room for the fifth time.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Ellie agreed from beside her. "In three weeks' time that little bump is going to be bigger and that dress will highlight it perfectly. See?" She said stepping behind her Aunt and pulling back the material of the ivory dress she wore to show off her small baby bump.

"I'm not sure I want to show it off though. I wanted to be married before I was showing too much."

"Are you kidding? Happy will love it hon. He can hardly keep his hands away from your stomach anytime he's near you. He's not gonna want you hiding it."

"Yeah, I spose. I do like it better than any of the others. What do you think Kenny?" Hailey asked her nephew who sat looking bored out of his brain on the sofa that sat in the center of the bridal store they were in.

"I think it looks great so long as it means we can get out of here." Kenny declared, having realized that morning that being a prospect wasn't all it was cracked up to be when he'd been tasked with tailing the women dress shopping.

Hailey laughed. "Welcome to the world of Samcro Kenny. It's not always excitement and danger. Seriously do you think happy will like this one?"

"Aunt Hailey I think you look gorgeous but I think Happy will be more interested in taking it off you afterwards than what it looks like on."

"You'll knock his socks off Hail." Cassidy said.

"Alright I'll get this one." Hailey said as she turned back towards the change room.

"Now for shoes." Cass said.

Hailey laughed as she heard Kenny's groan.

* * *

Hailey smiled as she sat in the clubhouse later that afternoon watching Happy listen to Amey talking a mile a minute about her day. She loved watching them in moments like this and loved the patience the Tacoma Killer had when it came to his daughter.

"Now, now, baby remember you can't tell Daddy what my dress looks like." She said as she approached them.

"She hasn't princess. I've heard all about how bored Kenny was though." He said with a smile.

"If getting dragged around dress shopping is the worst thing he has to do as a prospect then times are certainly different around here."

"Ain't that the truth." Happy said. "You still right to meet with the real estate tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah that's fine babe."

"What for Daddy?"

"We have to sell the house lil Princess."

"Why?"

"We need a bigger one in time for the baby."

"When will we move?"

"Hopefully by the end of summer before you start school."

"Okay. Can I go find Leah?"

"Sure baby."

"She seems to have moved on from what happened to her."

"I'm glad for it Hap. She hasn't been herself these last few weeks."

"Nah, but who could blame 'er?" he said placing his hand against her stomach as he pulled her closer to him. Hailey smiled remembering back to what the other girls had said earlier that day about her wedding dress.

"No one. I'm just glad she's happier."

"She'll be happier still once she walks down that aisle leading you Princess."

Hailey smiled. "Yeah. Did you organize getting your mom here yet?"

"Yeah Aunt Celia is bringing her up the day before."

"Good. It's all falling into place Hap. Only three more weeks."

"Three more weeks till I can call you my wife in front of Amey."

"Anyone would think you were going soft on me Killer."

"Nah. But I shoulda put a ring on that finger long ago Princess."

* * *

"Did ye have any problems today prospect?" Chibs asked in chapel later that afternoon ahead of a Friday night party.

"Nah just a bunch of chicks dress shopping. Only danger was dropping dead from boredom." Kenny answered earning him a chuckle from those gathered around the table.

"No one was following 'em?" Happy asked once the laughter had settled.

"Nah. Not a Russian in sight."

"Good. On all accounts it seems their holdin' up their end of the deal."

"I still want Amey and Hailey tailed."

"Of course brother. I'll not here of any of our women not having a tail."

"How does Ally feel about that?" Tig joked.

"She's none too happy about it but she knows what life in the club is about. Did ya tell Hailey why she needs a tail Hap?"

"Nah. Don't wanna worry 'er. She's had a tail most of 'er life so she doesn't question it much."

"Good. Keep her in the dark on it Hap. She doesn't need any extra stress. Amey's kidnapping was completely left of field and if they discover the Mayans are still reaping the profits who knows what could happen."

"Will do Pres. The sooner this deal is done the better."

"Absolutely. We're lookin' at least another few months till our Russian problem is completely taken care of though." Chibs said from the head of the table.

"So long as it remains without bloodshed." Bobby piped up.

"Aye. Rat's outta hospital today. I've no doubt he'd concur to that." Chibs agreed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just wipe 'em out?" Happy asked.

"Didn't we just say no bloodshed?" Bobby asked.

"What? It'd be a whole lot less stress and I could do it on the quiet. None of the bloodshed would be ours." Happy said.

"We keep it peaceful. We kill 'em, the Mayans lose business then we got another problem on our hands." Chibs said pressingly.

"They'd better continue to stay away from my family then." Happy growled.

"We'll continue to keep everyone safe Hap. In the meantime Brooke should be here with Rat soon. Any other business?"

A chorus of nah's and head shakes were heard and seen around the table at which Chibs rapped the gavel against the table.

"Let's go welcome a brother home." He declared bringing chapel to an end.

* * *

Brooke had hardly pulled her car to a stop before Rat was out and walking across the lot toward the waiting group of patches, old ladies and kids.

Louise, they're youngest child, broke away from the clutches of her older brother and bolted across the lot toward her father. Rat caught the two year old in his arms and continued across the lot to the raucous welcome that awaited him as Brooke came along contentedly after him.

The welcoming home party continued on into the night. Friday night parties weren't quite the same as they once were. With so many kids around the clubhouse nowadays Hailey and Cass had set some ground rules once the clubhouse rebuild had been completed and no one dared to question or challenge them. Crow eaters and hang arounds were still aplenty but there was to be no sexual contact past kissing taking place in public spaces. It was common knowledge that most of the patches were spoken for but of those who weren't they had no desire to come against Happy or Tig's old ladies should they break the cardinal rule that had been set. While the crow eaters still didn't seem to care about what they did to convince their conquests the patches were quick to either brush them aside or take them to a dorm room before things went too far.

Hailey leant back against Happy and ran her hand down the back of his neck.

"You tryin' to tell me something Princess?" He asked breaking away from the conversation he was having with Bobby who had a croweater on either side of him, both of them seeming to be growing bored.

"Sure am Killer. Amey's asleep and we both agreed we should do it here more often." She murmured against his ear before trailing her tongue up its back.

"Let's not break your cardinal rule then Princess." He said rising and pulling her up with him. "Later brother." He added to Bobby as Hailey dragged him away to his dorm.

"Ladies shall we find a room?" Hailey was vaguely aware of hearing Bobby say as Happy closed the door behind him.

Happy lowered his lips to Hailey's catching her bottom lip between his teeth before engulfing her mouth with his own. Hailey lost herself in his kiss as his hands caressed the curves that they knew so intimately before he hoisted her up into his arms.

"I want it slow Killer." She murmured breathily as he lowered her to the bed and hovered teasingly over her.

"Yeah? You want me to tease you and send you wild first?" He growled as he kissed a trail down her neck.

"Aha." She managed biting her lip.

"I'm gonna make you regret sayin' that Princess." He growled as he proceeded to kiss her all across her body. "I'm gonna make you beg for it, baby."

"Please do Killer." She moaned as his kisses continued lower to the inside of her thighs, raising her anticipation, her sweet moans filling his ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Mostly fluff and lemons this chapter with a little seriousness thrown in. Hopefully it won't be so long between updates next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow it's been a while! Anyways I've been fading Hap and Hailey's sex scenes to black a bit lately and as some of you have commented on it in your reviews and PMs here, although a little on the short side, is a chapter of pure smut. It picks up where the last chapter left off. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

"Oh hell Hap! Please!" Hailey moaned as he flicked his tongue across her clit bringing her to the cusp of orgasm for the second time. He trailed his hand down her body, resting it on her hips as he finally let her tip over the edge. He felt her hips quivering beneath his fingertips as the sounds of her sweet moans filled his ears. He flicked his tongue across her one last time before kissing a trail up her body, starting with her thighs and working his way up to his crow at her hip, to her navel and finally to her breasts. He caressed and licked them, nipped her nipples between his teeth, he knew building her anticipation to breaking point.

He gripped her hips pressing them back down to the bed as she bucked them up against him, he knew seeking desperately to have him inside her. "Not yet Princess." He murmured against her nipple as he used the tip of his tongue to soothe across the mark his teeth had just left.

"Oh Christ Hap. When?" She moaned.

"When I know you can't hold out any longer, Princess." He murmured trailing his lips over her chest to her neck.

"Which is now baby." She gasped as she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder.

"Nah, not quite." He graveled against her ear as he took its lobe between his teeth and licked along its back.

"Oh god Hap. At least let me kiss you." She moaned, desperate to feel his lips upon hers.

He kissed a slow trail up her neck, teasing her some more before finally pressing his lips against hers and relishing the sweet taste of them. Her moan was smothered by his kisses as she felt his cock slide deep within her and then slowly back out.

"Christ Hap. You are such a fucking tease." She moaned when he failed to slide back into her.

"You asked for it baby." He murmured drawing his lips away from hers.

"Just keep kissing me." She panted pulling his lips back to meet hers. She trailed her nails slowly down the back of his head, and pressed her tongue against his in a motion that she longed for him match down below.

Feeling her nails digging into his skull, finally did him in and he sank himself into her keeping his rhythm slow as he pressed as deep as he could, bringing her to a slow and searing climax. He watched as she threw her head back, pressing it into the pillow, her eyes closed, her release so intense that no sound escaped her wide open mouth, her face the perfect picture of pure ecstasy.

He continued pressing into her, speeding his pace now, as he sought his own release. She moaned and bucked her hips against him as a second orgasm began to build almost as quickly as the first had subsided. "Oh god Happy!" She moaned as it built to an electrifying crescendo within her.

"Come with me Hailey." He graveled, looking deep into her eyes.

She gave a slight nod, biting her lip, losing herself in the dark depths of his eyes as her orgasm ripped through her, stronger and more earth shattering than the first. He pressed hard and deep into her one last time as he followed with his own climax.

He gazed upon the sex drunk haze that had taken over her eyes as he slid from her and grinned as she bit her lip meeting his gaze. He knew he'd rendered her speechless.

"That worth the wait, Princess?" He asked as she regained her composure.

"Oh god yes Killer." She managed to whisper as she lifted her hand to back of his head and pressed her lips to his, the passion of her kiss making it obvious to him that she was still reeling. He returned her kiss before rolling off her and dragging her up with him, pulling her toward the bathroom so they could both clean up.

Hailey flicked the shower on and stepped in with a devilish grin back towards him. "Care to join me Killer?" She asked seductively.

"I got nothin' left Princess." He said stepping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He lowered one had and slid his fingers into her and circled his thumb over her clit. "But I can still get you off again, my horny little minx."

She bit her lip and grinned as she pressed her head back into his shoulder and writhed her pelvis against his fingers pushing them deeper into her. Soon the only sound that filled the air was her sweet satisfied moans.

* * *

He rested his hand upon the swell of her belly as they lay together in bed later that night. Having collected Amey from where she lay asleep on one of the clubhouse sofas, they'd brought her home and put her to bed without her even batting an eyelid.

"I've got a good feeling about this pregnancy now babe." He murmured through the darkness.

"Yeah why is that?" She asked moving his hand to where she'd felt a kick.

"Because of you. You're so much more relaxed this time round. With Amey it was you that was scared something would go wrong. I guess I'm just feeding off the waves of your positivity." He said smiling as he felt a tiny foot press against his hand where Hailey had placed it.

"It all feels right Hap. I figure we've had more than our fair share of shit thrown at us. Now it's time for the quiet of life."

"I guess you're right. Except that quiet clearly doesn't extend to the bedroom lately." He said, she could tell with a smirk.

"Nah. I guess not." She smirked back. "It must be all the pregnancy hormones but I've been so god damn horny lately."

"Really? I couldn't tell. I only made you come five times tonight." He smirked.

She smiled and rolled to face him running her hand up the smoothness of his muscled chest.

"How about one more?" She asked running her hand down his length.

"Christ Princess. You're a fuckin' minx." He growled pressing his lips against hers, and feeling himself harden in her grip.

"I don't see you complaining." She said as he flipped her to her back and began to move over her, wasting no time in burying himself deep within her.

"Not at all Princess." He murmured against her lips. "Not at all."

"Slow and deep Killer. As deep as you can go." She whispered.

"You want me deeper baby?" He murmured as she began to gasp beneath him.

"Yeah." She gasped.

"On your knees." He said sliding from her.

She did as he said and gasped as she felt him slide back into her from behind as he pulled her hips back toward him directing her down and onto him allowing his full length to hit her deepest spot.

"That deep enough for ya?" he asked.

"Oh yes Hap. Oh Christ yes!" She gasped as he ran his hands from her hips and down her thighs and bringing them back up to the round of her belly. He allowed her to have complete control, feeling her hips roll beneath his hands as she drew him in and out of her, slowly increasing her speed but never his depth.

He clapped his hand over her mouth and muffled her scream as her orgasm hit her and quickly followed with his own as he felt her teeth sink into the palm of his hand. He ran his hand over the curve of her hip, where his crow sat looking slightly stretched as he slid from her. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. He could tell without looking at her that her face was splashed with her perfect sweet contented little smile.

"I love you Princess." He said running his across the sides of her belly.

"I love you too Killer." She whispered back.

"You go clean up while I change the sheets." He murmured in her ear.

"Sure baby." She murmured back, not wanting the soft tickle of his hands across her belly to stop.

"Go on baby, before it's morning and we've had no sleep." He murmured with a smirk.

She turned and kissed his cheek with a grin before heading toward the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Three weeks later …**_

"Momma! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Amey chanted jumping on their bed between them, the only thing not bringing Happy instantly alert was the excitement he heard in his daughter's voice.

"Amey. It's too early. What's up?" He graveled sleepily.

"It's today, Daddy! The wedding is today!" Amey declared excitedly.

"We know sweetheart." Hailey said moving away from Happy to make a spot between them, "But Amey it's still dark out. Daddy's right it's too early. Go back to sleep with us for a while." She said knowing that if she didn't she'd be overtired and emotional in no time.

"But I can't Momma. I'm wide awake now." The little girl declared bursting with excitement.

"Try lil princess." Happy said pulling the covers down and motioning for her to climb under them. He pulled the covers over her and traced his fingers down her cheek till her eyes drifted closed.

Hailey reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder and met his gaze over their daughter's head.

"Not sure I can sleep now Hap." She whispered.

He glanced down at their daughter asleep between them as he lowered his hand to her growing belly. "Shower?" He asked.

She nodded as she bit her lip sliding from the bed and following him to the bathroom. He closed the door and pressed her against it taking a moment to gaze into her eyes before bringing his lips to hers, his kiss soft, passionate.

He peeled his t-shirt off over her head and slid her panties down her hips before reaching out beside him to flick the shower tap on. She pushed his boxers down and sank to her knees. She took his head in her mouth and circled it with her tongue before taking his entire length down her throat.

"Oh Christ Princess." He groaned feeling himself instantly begin to harden. She continued to lick and suck up and down his length until he was rock hard at which point she reached her hand up for him to grab it and pull her to her feet. She kissed him pressing her tongue against his before breaking away and stepping into the shower and pulling him with her. He lifted her into his arms and pressed her against the shower wall. She gasped as he pressed every inch of his rock hard cock up into her repositioning slightly so her growing belly wasn't pressing against him.

"Oh baby." She moaned as she felt him hitting hard inside her.

"You're so fucking tight Princess." He growled as he drew closer and grunted as she intentionally clenched her walls tighter around him. "Fuck Princess." He growled.

"Oh Christ baby," She gasped breathily as her clenching became involuntary. "Christ, Hap. I'm so close."

He braced one arm against the wall and gripped her ass as he slammed into her harder. "Oh baby." She moaned placing her hand at the back of his head as she felt her insides explode. Her nails scraping down the back of his head and digging into his shoulder as she threw her head back in ecstasy was all he needed, as he let go and allowed himself to fill her.

Her lips pressed longingly against his as her orgasm subsided. He slid from her and lowered her down the wall. "Were we allowed to do that on our wedding day?" She asked with a breathy smirk as she glanced up at him, her hands still at his neck.

"I don't give a damn Princess. I can't think of a better way to start it." He said kissing her forehead.

"Me either. Besides we're already married anyway."

"Exactly. Forever and always babe." He murmured.

* * *

"What are you still doing here, Hap?" Cassidy declared as she let herself into their house later that morning. "You're not meant to see her yet."

"Correction Cass. He's not meant to see me in my dress before the wedding."

"I've already seen way more of her than I should have this morning." Happy smirked tracing his finger across her cheek.

Hailey grinned as Cass rolled her eyes. "Get out of here Hap. Tig's waiting for you at our house."

Happy pulled Hailey into his arms and placed a solitary kiss on her lips. "Later baby." He murmured before ruffling his daughter's hair and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Be good for Momma, Amey."

"I always am Daddy." She smiled watching him walk out the door to his bike, and throwing a wink back towards Hailey.

"You two are impossible. You know that right?" Cass said as Hailey began to clear the table from breakfast.

Hailey smiled. "Nothing wrong with a little fun on the morning of our wedding."

Cass shook her head with a short chuckle. "Nah I guess not." She said as she moved to help clear the breakfast dishes. "Well let's clear this up. You do have a wedding to get ready for remember?" She chastised her friend playfully.

Hailey smiled back. "Yeah, that I do."

* * *

"You look like a Princess Miss Amey." Ellie gushed over her young cousin as she helped her into the chiffon and lace of her pink flower girl dress. Hailey had wanted red to match Ellie's dress but Amey had insisted it had to be pink.

Amey smiled, giddy with excitement as she twirled for her dress to spin out around her.

"You look beautiful baby." Hailey said leaning against the doorframe, a coffee cup in her hand as she gazed upon her daughter.

"You need to get dressed too Momma." Amey declared eyeing her mother still in only a silk robe.

"I will baby. C'mon, it's your turn for Aunt Cass to do your hair."

"Okay." The little girl said bounding into the other room ready to have her dark hair done in identical styling to Ellie's fair hair.

"She's so excited." Ellie commented to Hailey as she reached up to take Hailey's dress down from where it hung on the back of a door.

"Tell me about it. She was awake before daylight this morning."

Ellie smiled. "You know this place has changed somewhat since Kenny and I left but I'm glad I came back. It feels more like home than living with Grandma ever did."

"It's nice to hear you say that Ellie. Your dad would be so proud of you." Hailey smiled as she took her dress from her niece.

"Thanks Aunt Hailey. I reckon he'd be pretty proud of you too." She said as her aunt disappeared into the bathroom to change into her wedding dress. Hailey gave a small smile over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Happy watched as his daughter trotted down the aisle toward him, scattering rose petals as she went. She'd been waiting for this day ever since he'd told her he was going to propose and it warmed his heart to see her so happy.

He looked across to his mother who already had a tear in her eye as Hailey made her way toward him, a picture of beauty. Her mousy auburn curls were piled high atop her head with curls falling loose around her face, framing her features and her blue eyes that sparkled with anticipation.

She smiled, a beautiful glowing smile at him when she saw him look her up and down taking in her Grecian styled dress that showed off just enough cleavage and its empire cut that highlighted her pregnant belly and fell in loose waves to her knees. Her sparkling two inch heels placed her just below his eye line when he reached for her hand.

"You look stunning Princess." He said unable to hide the smile from the corner of his mouth.

She grinned at him as the celebrant began.

Hailey smiled as Happy slid her wedding band back onto her finger. They had agreed to keep their vows simple having said everything they needed to the first time round.

"Through good and bad, hell and high water I'm yours Princess, forever and always. Until the reaper sees us part."

Hailey repeated the same words as she slid Happy's ring onto his finger, glad to finally see it back there.

Isabel Lowman looked about nervously when the celebrant got to the part about anyone seeing any reason why they couldn't be married.

"Without further ado, I pronounce you husband and wife." The celebrant declared at which point Happy scooped Hailey into his arms and whispered "I'll continue to treat you as good as my leather and ride way fuckin' more than my Harley baby!"

Hailey erupted with laughter as he led her towards their guests who waited to congratulate them, Happy's mother among the first of them.

"Isabel, I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too querida nina, me too."

"Your Happy is an exceptional man that I am privileged to marry."

Isabel took a moment to allow Hailey's words to sink in. "I am privileged to hear you say that Hailey. You have made me a very happy woman today." She said quietly.

Hailey smiled "There's more to look forward to when your grandson arrives." She said as she took the frail woman into her arms.

"Grandson? You found out it's a boy?" Isabel asked beaming as she pulled away from Hailey's embrace to place her hands on her baby bump.

"Yeah we did Ma." Happy said from beside her.

"Oh mi hijo." She smiled, a tear in her eye as reached up to hug her son. He leant down and kissed her cheek. "Me haces tan orgulloso. Te amo." _You make me so proud. I love you._

"Te amo tambien Ma." _I love you too Ma._

* * *

The night and the celebrations wore on. Happy wrapped his arms around Hailey's waist. "Do we need to dance babe?" He murmured in her ear.

"Seeing as it's our wedding baby. Yeah kinda." She murmured back once his ear was close.

"Alright well let's get it over with then." He said as he stood and pulled her to her feet beside him and led her to the dancefloor.

She smiled when he showed skill at the dreaded task. "You been practicing Killer?" She murmured as he pulled her back close after twirling her out in front of him.

"Mighta been Princess." He murmured back.

She smiled, loving the way he constantly surprised her. She noted however his relief as others began to join them and dance around them, making them no longer the center of attention.

Happy felt a slight tug on the bottom of his kutte and looked down to his daughter. "C'mere Lil Princess." He said scooping her up in one arm to join him and Hailey.

"You happy sweetheart?" Hailey addressed her daughter as she wrapped an arm around her neck and the other around her father's shoulders.

"Yes Momma. This is the best day ever." The little girl replied.

"I'm glad sweetheart." Hailey replied.

Amey then leaned in and whispered something in Happy's ear.

"No baby, she doesn't know yet." He said casting a wink towards Hailey. "But you know that Uncle Tiggy and Aunt Cass will take good care of you while we're gone right?"

Hailey watched her daughter nod. "Gone where?" She asked her husband.

"You'll see Princess." He answered slyly.

"Your full of surprises tonight aren't you Happy Lowman?"

"You bet babe." He said with a smirk and then smiled at his daughters beaming face.

Hailey smiled and shook her head, surprised at how well her husband and daughter could keep secrets from her and enjoyed the moment dancing with her daughter and husband.

* * *

"I wanna be out of here so bad Princess." He murmured in her ear as they watched the celebrations of their union begin to get out of control around them.

"Yeah? Why is that?" She murmured back.

"We have a plane to catch babe." He rasped into her ear.

"Really babe? Where to?"

"I told ya Princess. You'll see."

"Will I?" She whispered back.

"Yeah you will. Can I whisk you outta here?" He asked.

Hailey glanced aross to see Amey laying seepily in Cass's arms and met her friend's eyes. She smiled to herself knowing her daughter would be safe.

"Yeah babe. Where's our plane headed?"

He smirked. "You'll soon see." He said.

* * *

A/N: So it's late my time and I apoligise for any typos. And apologies for how long it's taken me to get to this update.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I still can't believe you brought me here, babe." Hailey said as she turned from the window that gave her a perfect view of the Parisian city below her.

The corner of his mouth raised into a grin. "After everythin' that's gone on the last few months I figured you deserved it."

"But what made you think of Paris?" She asked with a smile as she walked across the room to where he sat.

"I know beneath that front you put on what a romantic you are at heart babe." He answered her.

"Same could be said for you Killer." She said with a smirk.

"Shh. Just don't tell anyone a'right?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, where he sat on the sofa looking at the tourism brochures that sat on the coffee table of their hotel suite.

"So do I seriously get you all to myself for the next week?"

"Sure do Princess." He said putting them down and pulling her around to his lap.

"No club business? No Russians? No interruptions at all?" She asked straddling him.

"Nothing Princess." He murmured.

"It sounds too good to be true Killer."

"How 'bout I help you realize how true it is Princess." He said as he pinched her ass.

"Ow." She squealed.

"Believe me now?" he smirked.

"I believe you need to take me bed." She smirked back.

"My pleasure Princess." He said running his hand down her thigh as his lips met hers.

* * *

He woke the next morning to find the bed empty beside him and looked out toward the balcony to find her basking in the early morning sunshine, a coffee cup in her hand.

She felt his eyes upon her and turned to meet his gaze. "You gotta come check out this view Hap. It's incredible."

"The only view worth looking at is my sexy wife on her way back to bed."

"Seriously Hap, get up and look! I never in my lifetime ever thought I'd see the sun rise over the Eiffel tower."

He sighed as he pulled on a pair of boxers and joined her on the balcony. "You're right babe. It is awesome. But I bet it'd be even more awesome with me inside you." He said running his hands down her hips.

"Maybe later Hap. Right now I want you to get dressed and take me out for breakfast." She said gazing down at the early morning bustle of the street below them.

"you serious Princess?" He asked turning her in his embrace. "We're on our honeymoon babe and it is way too early to be out of bed."

"Just coz you'd prefer to sleep the day away."

"Who said anythin' about sleeping?" He said grabbing her arm and dragging her back into the room and towards the bed.

"Hap." Hailey began to protest.

"Listen Princess," He said taking the coffee cup from her hand and placing it aside, "I promise I'll take you out for breakfast and then we'll do all the touristy things you want but later 'kay?" he said running his hand down her side as he laid her on the bed and prowled over her. "Right now all I wanna do is make love to my beautiful wife." He watched the familiar lustful glaze fill her eyes as he pulled her shorts down her hips.

* * *

"So because we're here does that mean everything is settled back home?" Hailey asked over breakfast, that given the hour had turned to brunch.

"Not quite Princess."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means you don't ask questions Princess."

"Don't think I haven't noticed the close tabs you've been keeping on me and Amey. I haven't been anywhere without a tail in months Hap."

"It's just precaution babe. Until everything with the Russians is completely ironed out we don't wanna take any chances."

"but I thought you were done with them once we got Amey back."

"Unfortunately not Princess. The deal still needs to go through."

"I thought it was a Mayan deal?" Hailey pressed.

"Listen babe we're handling things. There is nothing you need to worry about okay?"

"Yeah but …"

"No more questions Hailey." Happy said not gruffly but Hailey could tell both by the use of her name and his tone that he meant it.

"Okay but are we in any danger, Amey and I?"

"Not if I can help it Princess."

"And Amey is gonna be safe while we're gone?"

"You know she's with Tig and Cass babe. I knew you wouldn't trust anyone else to look after her."

Hailey smiled. "Just checking."

"There's gonna be three things you need to concern yourself with when we get home." He said.

"And what are they?"

"Moving house, getting Amey ready to start school and makin' sure you don't die bringing our son into the world." He answered her.

"I reckon I can do that baby." She said with a reassuring smile.

"You better deliver on that last part babe." He said with a slight growl entering his voice.

"Quit worrying babe I will." She said softly.

"You still wanna check out the Eiffel tower after this?" He asked changing the subject.

"Of course. And tomorrow we can do the Louvre and I hear Luxembourg is beautiful this time of year."

Happy laughed. "Slow down Princess. Got any time to do me while we're here?"

"Of course Killer. There will plenty of time for that." She answered with a devilish grin.

* * *

Hailey leaned back in Happy's arms as they stood atop the Eiffel tower listening to the tour guide tell of its history. He subconsciously slid his hands over her belly. Hailey couldn't help but notice the stares they kept getting from the others in their tour group.

"So what do you reckon all these people are thinking seeing us together babe?" She asked once the guide had finished talking.

"Don't really care Princess."

"C'mon. we must look a little out of the ordinary here. Sure you're not wearing your kutte but all your tattoos and stuff and me obviously a lot younger and knocked up."

"Let's not forget that most of your tats are on display today too Princess." He said running his hands across the ones at her shoulders.

"Think they'd bat an eyelid if we had sex up here?" Hailey asked.

Happy chuckled. "We could try Princess but I'm not really looking to get arrested while we're here."

"I was joking but I'm sure we're already a talking point. That girl over there has not stopped staring the entire time we've been here."

"She's probly jealous Princess." He answered turning her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"I noticed you brought all your tattooing equipment." She said biting her lip lustily. "Is that so you can add to mine like you promised?"

"Certainly is babe." He said knowing that having him tattoo her was almost considered foreplay.

"Can we go do that now?" She grinned.

"Sure can my little minx." He said flicking his toothpick at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 ** _Through hell and high water, I'm yours, forever and always._**

Hailey gazed upon the wording on her hip before Happy covered it up. "I love it Hap." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad."

"You still gonna get yours done?"

"Of course. As soon as we're back Princess." He said as he covered over her new ink.

"So how about you do me on that balcony now Hap?"

"You reckon the people of Paris are into voyeurism eh?"

"C'mon. It's sunset so it's nearly dark and we're high enough up that I'll bet no one will even see us." She said already on her way out to the balcony and pulling him along with her.

"You're such an exhibitionist aren't ya?" He rasped at her.

"We've certainly done it in some interesting places haven't we?"

"I think this will trump the side of the interstate against the hood of your car." He said running his hand down the inside of her thigh while he loosened his belt with the other.

"Eiffel Tower woulda been better." She smirked and then gasped as she felt him slam into her from behind.

"Will this do instead?" He growled as he pounded her.

"Oh hell yeah." She gasped, as she gripped the balcony railing in front her feeling him hit deep inside her again and again.

He grunted as he felt his release rampaging closer.

"You ready to come with me Princess?" He graveled in her ear.

"Yes babe, yes!" She gasped as her insides electrified.

"Oh Christ Princess." He groaned with his release.

"Oh god Killer. You're amazing." She gasped as he slid from her.

"We can join the mile-high club on the way home if you want." He said as he dragged her back into their hotel suite.

"You know all the right things to say don't ya Killer?" She asked with her lusty haze still evident in her eyes.

"I just know you better than you know yourself Princess." He said with a smirk.

She grinned at him. "So what's dinner?" She asked.

He looked back at her with a smirk as he reached over to a small side table and picked up the room service menu. "Order whatever you want, Princess. I'm gonna go take a shower."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm aware this update is short but the next one promises to be much longer. it will have a time jump of a few months bringing Hailey closer to her due date among other things. Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 ** _Three months later …_**

"I wanna swing past the clubhouse before we head home 'kay Princess?"

"Sure Hap." She said running her hand across the top of her now large pregnant belly.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Fine Hap. Just tired. It's been a busy few days."

"That it has but now it's done. We're all moved and ready to welcome our little man into the world."

Hailey smiled. "Yep. I just can't believe Amey has started school already. I mean it seems like yesterday we getting ready to welcome her into the world."

He reached across and placed his hand upon her thigh.

"We can't be late to pick her up on her first day though." She added.

"We won't be Princess. We got plenty of time." He said as he pulled her Chev into the lot. "Besides we won't be long here. I just wanna catch up on anything I've missed over the last few days."

"Okay. I might go take a nap in your dorm." She said as she slid from the car once he'd opened her door for her.

"Sure Princess." He said sliding his arm around her shoulders as they walked across the lot toward the clubhouse.

He pushed the door open for the two of them and placed a kiss on her forehead before she headed down the hallway to his dorm and he over to where Chibs sat, a rather large glass of whiskey in front of him.

"Ye all moved into the new place now Hap?" The Scotsman asked as Happy pulled out a seat opposite him.

"Yeah. Things are still rough around here I take it?" Happy asked eyeing the whiskey glass in his president's hand.

"Aye. The sooner this final deal with those Russian pricks is done the better."

"Anymore threats?" Happy asked.

"No, but Alverez is pressin' hard to be at the last meet. He doesn't like being kept out of the deals."

"I can't say I blame 'im."

"Aye. Me either but this is about keeping us whole so we can go home to our families now Hap."

"Yeah. Nothin' more important than that." Happy agreed thinking about Hailey and how close she was to her due date.

"A few more days and It'll be done." Chibs said resolutely.

"Fingers crossed it all goes to plan." Happy added.

"Aye. You wanna join me in a game?" Chibs asked rising and heading over to the pool table where two croweaters were aimlessly hitting the balls around.

"Yeah, why not. Hailey's taking a nap so I got nothin' else to do." He said with a wink.

Chibs smirked at the Tacoma Killer knowing that he and Hailey's sex life was still just as active as it had been when they first got together over a decade ago.

"Clear off ladies." He said to the to the croweaters as he took a pool cue from one and watched as Happy began racking up the balls.

"Is it alright if we watch?" One of them was brazen enough to ask.

"Sure. Just stay outta the way." Happy said. "You must be new around here. Don't think I've seen you before."

The little red head smiled. "Yeah I am. I think I'd have remembered you if I'd seen you." She purred running her hand down his arm as he readied to take a shot.

"Rack off." He said shaking her hand off. "I said not to get in the way."

She took a step back and watched as he took his shot, potting a ball but snookering himself in the process.

"Damn it." He growled.

"Never mind." The brazen little red head crooned. "I'm sure I could help you to feel better after if you lose."

He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked wondering what Hailey would make of her persistent flirting.

He had no choice but to hit one of Chibs balls on his next shot and watched as the Scotsman chuckled at how easily he could sink at least three balls.

"Ah! Jesus Christ." The Scotsman fumed as he watched the white ball follow behind the ball he had just sunk into the corner pocket.

"It seems you gentleman are in need of some stress relief." The other croweater said moving in on Chibs, who placed an arm around her shoulder as if entertaining the idea of her suggestive words.

Happy smirked, knowing it was a front to lead her on. Althea would have his balls if she caught him with a croweater. The brazen little red head at his side edged closer and dared to run her hand up under his kutte as he leant in to take a shot.

He turned and raised his eyebrows at her which she took as an invitation to continue. She hadn't seen Hailey standing, fuming, beside the bar. She stroked her hand across his stomach as he stood up and moved to stand in front of him and run her hands up to his chest.

"You might wanna get your hands off me sweetheart." He said.

"And why is that?" She scowled, but biting her lip with anticipation, as she continued running her hands across his chest and to his shoulders.

"Because your about to get your ass kicked." He said as he looked over her head at Hailey who looked ready to do some serious damage to the new redheaded croweater.

"You must be new around here." She said as she approached returning the amused glint she'd caught in Happy's eye.

The croweater turned to gaze upon the owner of the voice that had addressed her. "Why does everyone keep asking that?" She asked with disdain when she saw her knowing instantly that she wasn't a fellow croweater.

"Because you should no better than to be rubbing up against him." Hailey said, an edge of warning in her voice.

"And who are you to warn me away sweetheart?" The croweater asked sweetly.

"I'd be his wife." Hailey said venomously.

"Ha." The red head began to laugh. "Honey you're in no state to be able to keep him satisfied." She said as she ran her eyes over Hailey's heavily pregnant form.

"You'll find that you're very wrong about that." Hailey snarled.

"Honey it's okay to admit it. When was the last time you were able to give him what he wants?"

"This morning actually. So step away from him and I won't mess up that pretty little face."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Hailey didn't bother with an answer as she raised her fist and connected with the redhead's nose. Her hands flew to her face and were immediately drenched in her own blood. She turned to Happy in an attempt to seek comfort.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya. Get outta here." He growled to the now sniveling redhead.

She turned and headed swiftly toward the door nearly running headlong into Tig as he came in.

"What happened to her?" He asked as he approached the small group around the pool table.

"She met Hailey's fist." Happy answered with a smirk as he pulled Hailey proudly toward him.

"I think I might ah go and see if she's okay." Said the now dumbfounded croweater that still stood at Chibs side.

"That might be a good idea sweetheart." Chibs said.

"I guess you're done napping Princess?" Happy asked the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." She answered recognizing the glint in his eye.

"Your still so fucking hot when your angry Princess." He almost snarled against her ear.

"Jesus, take it home you too." Chibs said.

* * *

 ** _Several days later …_**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay while I'm gone this morning Princess?" Happy asked for the third time since dropping Amey at school.

"Yes Hap. I'll be fine." She said as he sank to his knees in front of her to place his hands on the large round of her belly. He raised her top and kissed her belly button that had long ago popped out.

"Listen up in there little man. Daddy has some things to take care of this morning, so you stay put until I'm back." He ordered his unborn son.

Hailey giggled. "Get back up here you." She said grabbing at his hand to try to pull him back up towards her.

He rose to his feet as he spoke, "Seriously babe. I don't wanna leave you today, with you bein' so close to your due date and all."

"Babe, I'll be fine. Everything has gone completely to plan so far. Relax okay?" She said running her nails down the back of his head, an action that she knew he could never resist.

"Oh Christ Hailey. You always know what to say don't ya?"

"More like what to do." She murmured as she pulled his lips down to hers feeling him relax in her arms.

"Mmm baby." He murmured as he ran his hand across her belly to her back. "Turn around." He said leading her to the kitchen counter where he placed her hands against it as he ran his hands down over her hips all the while kissing her neck and shoulders. She threw her head back against his shoulder as he slid his hands down the front of her pants and into her underwear. He felt her hips shudder as he placed his fingers against her.

"I want you in me baby." She murmured. "Do we have time?"

"I can make time for that baby." He said sliding her panties down her hips before sliding his fingers into her as his other hand undid his belt.

She bit her lip as he ran his quickly hardening length from the small of her back down between her ass cheeks before sliding his fingers out of her and his cock in. She moaned as she felt him fill her. He pressed his hands against her back increasing the angle at which he slid in and out of her and he knew judging by the soft whimpers that escaped her increasing her pleasure.

"Oh Christ baby. I'm so close already." She moaned.

"Me too Princess." He panted, gripping her hips as they rolled back against him meeting each thrust.

Biting his lip, he slid a hand up to cup her huge belly that action in itself enough to tip her over the edge.

He gasped as he felt her walls clamp around him. She threw her head back against his shoulder in ecstasy as her orgasm hit and then bit her lip and whimpered as it simmered blissfully away. With one more thrust he followed her, sinking his teeth into her neck as he did.

"You're so fucking beautiful Princess." He murmured into her ear as he slid out of her and ran both his hands over the round of her belly.

"Even when I'm huge and pregnant?" She asked relishing the feel of his hands rough upon the softness of her skin.

"You're always beautiful to me baby." He said kissing a trail down her neck. She turned in his embrace to meet his lips with her own.

"Promise me you won't be long away babe. I've kinda got a feeling that today is the day."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I'll do my best to be back here as soon as I can be okay?" he said running his hand down her cheek as he looked into the sheer adoration in her steel blue eyes.

"Thanks Hap." She said as he turned his attention to her belly.

"And you little man remember what I said. You stay put until Daddy gets home."

Hailey giggled as the baby inside her began kicking like mad. "He certainly likes the sound of your voice Hap." She said as she placed Happy's hand against the spot where most

"Hope that means he listened then." He said placing a kiss on Hailey's forehead.

"What is today anyway babe?" She asked, as he headed to the door, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Last meet with the Russians." He answered as he shrugged on his kutte.

"Shit. Be careful please Hap." Hailey said as he reached up to grab his glock and knife from the highest shelf.

"You have my word Princess." He said giving her a wink as he closed their front door behind him.

* * *

It was approaching midday when Hailey felt the first twinge of labor. She glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. _It's okay, Hap will be back soon._ She thought to herself as she felt another, a little more intense this time.

She gripped the edge of the table as the slight twinge intensified into a full blown contraction. "Guess you don't plan on listening to Daddy do you little man?" She said as she reached for her phone to dial Happy's number. She listened as it rang out, so she tried again, only to hear it ring out a second time. She left him a voice mail message asking him to call her. She crossed to the lounge room to put a few last minute things into her bag and found herself doubled over with pain again as another contraction ripped through her. "Geez little man hold up and wait for Daddy will ya?"

She made her way back to the kitchen and tried calling Happy again. Still no answer. She sighed glancing at the clock again. She knew by looking at it that her contractions were about 5 minutes apart, which meant that starting out that close together they would progress quickly. She looked at her phone still in her hands willing him to call her back.

After a few more minutes and another contraction, she sighed and knew she couldn't wait any longer and dialed Cass's number.

"Hey Hail. What's up?" Cass's chirpy voice answered.

"Are you busy?"

"A little. You okay?"

"I'm about to have a baby and I can't get a hold of Hap. You reckon you could come take me to the hospital?"

"Oh shit. Sure, I'll be right there okay?"

"Thanks Cass." Hailey gasped, gritting her teeth as she hung up.

"Christ little man. Your determined aren't you?" She said running her hand over the site where the pain was subsiding.

A short time later Cassidy burst through her front door. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Still five minutes apart but Christ their intense."

"Okay, let's go then honey. This your only bag?" She asked picking up the white duffel bag that sat on the couch.

"Yeah." Hailey nodded as Cass looped her free arm through hers and led her out to her waiting car.

"I got hold of Tig. He's gonna meet us at the hospital."

"What about Hap?"

"I don't know Hail. Tig didn't say anything."

* * *

"Tiggy, where's Happy?" Hailey asked. "No offence but it should be him here, not you."

"I know Doll. It'll be okay." He said as he saw her face crumple with pain again, her contractions closer together now.

She gasped and panted as the pain subsided. "He wouldn't miss this for the world Tig. Why isn't he here?" she asked again fear beginning to rise in her voice.

"Just get through this as best you can okay Doll?" He said watching as Cass wiped a cool cloth over Hailey's forehead. She knew he was dodging her questions and doing a bad job at it.

"I'm gonna head out to the hallway 'kay baby?" he added placing a kiss on Cass's forehead and pulling her toward him so he could whisper something in her ear before he headed out of the room.

"What's going on Cass? Where is my husband?" Hailey demanded.

"I don't know Hailey. Just focus on having this baby okay?" Cassidy reassured her friend.

"How can I? He's supposed to here!" Hailey said growing increasingly anxious. "What did Tig just say to you?"

"He only said to get you through this Hail. Nothing else."

"Something's happened hasn't it? Something happened to him." She said her voice rising as the beginnings of the most intense contraction she'd had so far began.

"I promise Hail; I don't know where he is." Cass said.

"Mrs. Lowman," said the midwife at the foot of the bed. "I need you to relax okay? I'm sure your husband will be here just as soon as he can okay? Sometimes babies are so impatient to enter this world that their daddies have no chance of being here on time and yours is one of them okay?"

Hailey shook her head as the pain subsided momentarily. "No. He promised. After I nearly died last time he promised he'd be here." She said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm aware of your history Mrs. Lowman and I assure you that it's all going to be okay this time. I'm sure your husband will make it, now with your next contraction I need you to push. Can you do that?"

Hailey nodded and squeezed tight to Cass's hand as it began. "Ow, ow, ow, shit!" Cass exclaimed at the grip Hailey had on her. "Hail, can I have my hand back please?" She asked prying Hailey's hand from her own as she headed quickly to the door and popped her head out.

"Tiggy? Get in here." She said seeing that more members of Samcro had gathered, a heavy mood among most of them. "In Happy's absence she needs your hand."

"Ah Christ really? You nearly broke it."

"Just get in here." She said grabbing his cut and pulling him into the room.

Tig reached Hailey's side just in time for her to grab hold of his hand and grip it hard as she pushed through another contraction.

"Okay Sweetie, we have the head. You're nearly there." The midwife announced. "Just a gentle push while I loosen bub's shoulders okay?"

Hailey smiled as she heard her baby's first cry.

"There we go sweetheart, last little push and you have yourself a healthy baby boy." The midwife said.

Hailey loosened her grip on Tig's hand as she looked down to see the slimy little bundle in the midwife's hands. "Do you want to cut the cord sweetheart?"

"Um, yeah I guess." Hailey said clearly a little bewildered.

"Here you go. I'll place him on your belly while you cut it and then we'll get him wrapped up okay?"

Hailey nodded as she held tight to the scissors and cut with shaky hands. Tig placed his hand around hers and helped her when he saw that she was struggling to cut all the way through.

"Well done." The midwife said as she took the scissors and began to wrap the baby boy still in Hailey's arms. "Now Mrs. Lowman, your afterbirth seems to be intact but as agreed we're going to take you down to theatre and have a little look just to make sure, so we don't have a repeat of last time."

Hailey nodded.

"We'll take bubs to the nursery to get checked out on the way okay?" The midwife said reassuringly.

Hailey nodded again, anxiousness at Happy's absence beginning to return.

"Does he have a name yet?" the midwife asked as she helped Hailey into a wheelchair.

"Pierce." Hailey answered as they were wheeled from the room.

"Kinda like a shortened version of Piermont?" Tig asked.

"Yeah," Hailey answered with a small smile as she looked down at her son in her arms.

* * *

Hailey was surprised to see so many members of Samcro gathered outside the nursery when she was wheeled back from theatre having been given the all clear that there was at no risk of experiencing the severe hemorrhaging she did following Amey's birth due to a piece of placenta being left behind.

She cast her eyes around looking for her husband but still didn't see him. Something told her they weren't just gathered for the birth of her son.

"He has Happy's eyes Doll." Tig said looking through the window of the nursery, at the tiny boy who lay looking calmly at everything around him.

"Are you gonna tell me where he is now?" She asked swallowing back a lump in her throat.

"Things didn't exactly go to plan at the meet this morning Doll."

"What do you mean didn't go to plan?"

"Happy got shot."

"He what? Is he …"

"He's alive sweetheart, but he's in bad shape." Said Chibs coming to her side.

"But he's going to be okay right?" She asked anxiously.

"They don't know yet sweetheart. He's just come out of surgery not too long ago." Chibs answered honestly.

"I need to see him." Hailey demanded.

"We'll do what we can to organize it okay. But you have to take it easy alright Doll?"

She looked around at the corridor filled patches, all of them with their eyes on her no doubt waiting for her to crumble.

"I just need to see him Tiggy." She said pushing back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

Hailey wheeled herself to Happy's bedside once Tig had closed the door behind her. She took in his form, near lifeless save the ventilator that forced the rise and fall of his chest. With so many tubes and machines surrounding him she barely recognized the mountain of a man that she loved.

She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips tears streaming down her face.

"Damn you Happy Lowman." She spat out amongst her tears, "This isn't how things are meant to be. I did my bit Happy. I brought your son into this world and I didn't die on you so what the hell is this?" She continued.

"You're not allowed to die either! Did I forget to tell you that? I was pretty sure I didn't have to." She said sobbing against his hand.

"You're an asshole Happy. You hear me? This wasn't meant to happen. We were supposed to get our happy ending. You don't get to fucking die Happy. You don't get to die." She said gripping his hand tight in both of hers.

The room was silent around her save the beeping of his heart monitor as she sat at his bedside lost in a world overwhelming emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Hailey looked up at the sound of the door opening, her cheeks tear streaked even though she'd long since stopped crying. Her hand still rested against Happy's motionless one as Tig approached her.

"Pierce needs you Doll." He said quietly.

She nodded slowly. "I need to know what happened Tiggy."

"I told ya Doll. Meet went bad and he got shot."

"This is one of those times that I need details Tiggy."

"Yeah." Tig sighed, knowing her words were true. "It was all going to plan until the Mayans showed up unannounced. The Russians got pissed when they realized that the Mayans have still been reaping half the profits and opened fire. Hap got shot in the stomach before he could take cover."

"But he's gonna recover right?" She asked shakily, running her thumb across Happy's hand.

"I can't answer that Doll. You'd be best to talk to his doctor." He said placing his arm around her. "I know you don't wanna leave his side Doll but they need you to come down to the nursery."

"Yeah. Okay." She said, completely drained of tears, as she allowed Tig to lead her from the room. "Did someone pick up Amey from school?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah Doll. She's with Cass."

"And does she know … what happened?"

"She knows she has a baby brother but not about Hap."

"Okay. Okay good." Hailey said her mind caught between being awash with many things and just wanting to be numb to everything going on around her.

She saw that the hallway outside the nursery had emptied somewhat with only Chibs and Bobby remaining. They sat in hushed conversation which they ceased when they saw Tig leading Hailey down the hallway toward them.

Chibs rose and crossed over to them and took Hailey into his arms. "It's goin' to be alright sweetheart." He said.

"The only way it can ever be alright is if he wakes up Chibs."

"Aye. I know yer hurtin' lass but that wee boy in there," he said motioning through the nursery window, "he needs ya to be strong."

"I know he does."

"Anythin' ya need sweetheart ya just ask anyone of us ya hear?" Chibs said earnestly.

"Yeah. I know Chibs." She nodded. "Do you think you guys could find Happy's doctor? I need to know what's going on when I'm finished in the nursery." She asked addressing all of them that stood around her now.

"Sure Kiddo." Tig answered.

She cast her eyes toward him with a small smile upon her face. "No one has called me that since the day Jax died."

He drew her close and kissed her forehead. "You go take care of that cherub in there. We'll find out where Hap's doc is at okay?"

"Thanks." She said with a small smile as she opened the nursery door behind her.

* * *

"Oh Mrs. Lowman, you're here." The nurse greeted her. "My condolences concerning your husband."

"He's not dead!" Hailey almost snarled at the woman.

"I know. I'm sorry. I only meant that we're thinking of you and hoping he recovers."

"Thank you. Sorry I snapped." Hailey answered her.

"It's fine Mrs. Lowman." She said crossing the room to Pierce's crib and picking him up before placing him in Hailey's arms. "I'm sorry I had to pull you away. I know this must be terribly hard but we need some decisions relating to Pierce's care."

Hailey nodded looking down at her son and noticed for the first time that Tig was right. He had Happy's eyes alright; those piercing dark eyes stared out at her so innocently it almost brought her to tears again.

"Firstly we need to know if you plan to nurse him. If not, we need your consent to give him formula." The nurse said.

"I think being what's happened formula would be the better option. I may not always be able to be there to feed him you know …" Hailey answered trailing off.

"Of course honey. We understand. We just need your consent and there are a few other indemnity forms that we need a parent to sign."

"Sure. Is that all?" She asked as another nurse placed a bottle in her hand. She placed it against her son's lips and watched as he sucked at its teat instantly knowing what to do. She smiled knowing Happy would remark on how fascinating babies and their primal instinct was.

"Yes, that's all we need in regard to Pierce. Have you had a chance to speak to your husband's doctor yet?"

"No. Not yet. I will soon."

"Whenever you're ready Mrs. Lowman. Pierce is in good hands here. Lovely name by the way."

Hailey smiled. "Thank you. It was Happy's idea, after my father."

* * *

Sometime later Hailey emerged from the nursery, with Pierce asleep and having taken care of consent forms. Tig and Chibs waited in the hallway for her.

"Did you find his doctor?" She asked as she neared them.

"Yeah Doll. He'll be with you in a few minutes." Tig answered her.

"How's the little tacker?" Chibs asked.

"He's perfect and Happy all over." Hailey answered.

"You just gotta look at Amey to know the Lowman genes are strong." Chibs declared as a doctor in a white lab coat neared them. Hailey was relieved to see she knew who it was.

"Hailey." He greeted her. "I'm sorry to be meeting with you under these circumstances. How are you holding up?" Doctor King asked as he approached. He was the leading trauma specialist at St Thomas, and having spent many years working on the pediatric ward Hailey had come in contact with him a number of times.

"I'll be better once you tell me how my husband is." Hailey answered.

He nodded. "I'll be honest with you Hailey. Things aren't looking good. He sustained a bullet wound to the chest which fortunately missed his heart but only by millimeters. It shattered one rib and chipped another. The bullet to his abdomen is of more concern. It perforated part of his large intestine and lodged into one of his kidneys that we had no choice but to remove. He also sustained significant head trauma. We've relieved the pressure and swelling on his brain but there is no saying when he'll wake up."

"Okay but he'll recover right?" Hailey asked.

"Hailey I wish I could tell you yes but at this stage we just don't know. We've done everything we can. The rest is up to him."

Hailey nodded, knowing full well that the extent of Happy's injuries was serious. "So he'll be in ICU for some time?" She asked.

"More than likely. At least until he regains consciousness, but Hailey you know that given the injuries he has sustained there are any number of complications that could arise."

"Yes." She said swallowing back the lump that rose in her throat. "Thank you Doctor King."

"You doing okay Hail?" Tig asked as the doctor moved away.

Hailey took a deep breath. "Yeah I have to right?" She answered as she heard Chibs mutter "Ah shit" as he looked down the hallway.

Hailey and Tig followed his gaze to see Lieutenant James Ferguson heading towards them. He had been the head of law enforcement in Charming since Althea's resignation from the police force shortly after Jax's death. The club hadn't had a whole lot to do with him since moving toward more legitimate earning but that didn't mean he didn't let history dictate his suspicions went something went wrong.

"Ah Mrs. Lowman." He said as he approached. "Do you think we could have a word if you're up to it?"

"She knows nothin' more than what we've already told ye." Chibs interrupted before Hailey could answer.

"Mr. Telford, if you don't mind I did address Mrs. Lowman. If you would be so kind as to let her answer my questions?" He said in a patronizing manner causing Chibs to scowl menacingly at him.

"Mrs. Lowman are you aware of who shot your husband?" He continued addressing Hailey.

"I was in here giving birth to his son. What do you think?" Hailey met his questioning with equal patronization.

"I have no doubt his brothers have filled you in on their suspicions of who was responsible?"

"And I have no doubt they told you exactly the same thing as they told me."

"Which was?" He pressed.

"I won't be telling you anything you don't already know." Hailey answered defiantly.

"I only ask because it seems greatly suspicious that after so many years of peace in Charming, Samcro is at the very center of things when they start to unravel again. You don't think that any criminal activities they may have been involved are the cause of your husband's current condition?"

"You don't think that perhaps you should stop wasting your time here casting aspersions and get out there and start doing some real police work to find who shot my husband?"

Lieutenant Ferguson raised his eyebrows. Having never before questioned a Samcro old lady he was surprised at the brashness of Hailey's response to his questions, but then he knew he shouldn't be too surprised being this was Lowman's old lady. The man had the sharpest wit and most controlled demeanor of anyone he'd ever questioned. He knew he should expect nothing less from his old lady.

"If you happen to think of anything that may be helpful to my investigation Mrs. Lowman I'd ask that you give me a call." He said his tone dripping with patronization. "Mr. Trager. Mr. Telford." He continued by way of dismissal before he turned and headed back the way he'd come.

"Are all cops that enter this town patronizing assholes?" Hailey asked.

"Perhaps but they certainly get more than they bargained for when their met with your sassy attitude." Chibs said with an approving smirk.

Hailey smiled. "You guys aren't in any danger of going away for anything are you?" She asked.

"Nah. He's got nothin' on the club sweetheart." Chibs assured her.

Tig placed his arm around her shoulders. "You wanna go back up to Hap?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered leaning into him.

"I'll stay down here and keep an eye on the little tacker." Chibs said to which Tig gave a solitary nod.

"Wait." Hailey said as Tig began to lead her down the hallway toward the elevator. "Why does Pierce need Chibs to keep an eye on him? Are the Russians still a threat?"

"Given how pissed they were when they discovered Mayan involvement we're not taking any chances Doll."

Hailey sighed, "When is all this going to end Tiggy?"

"I don't know Doll. You know as well as I do that when shit gets bad in Charming, it gets real bad."

"I assume someone's at your house with Cass and the kids?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's where Bobby went. Amey's safe Doll." Tig answered as they neared the door to Happy's room, as several nurses ran in.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked wide eyed.

"No idea Doll." Tig said as she quickened her pace.

She pushed through his door to find his bed surrounded by doctors and nurses alike, his heart monitor crashing. Her heart leapt to her throat as she choked back tears. She tried to rush to his bedside only to be ushered, struggling, away by a male nurse. "No!" She tried to protest. "I have to know what's going on." She cried as she was pulled from the room.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest and we're prepping him for more surgery." The nurse said briefly and clinically before returning to the room.

"Oh god Tiggy." She said clinging to him. "This can't be happening." She said watching happy get wheeled down the hallway toward the theater.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. As you can see Happy's not out the woods just yet ... and Hailey has a long road of challenges ahead of her. I often wonder why I like torturing my characters so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Let me start by saying that this chapter spans across a few months. It's an emotional chapter and it made me cry writing it ... And I know what that is going to make you all think ... Well ... Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

"A fragment of bone pierced his aorta. It went undiscovered in the first surgery and that's why he went into cardiac arrest. We caught it in time and were able to repair the damage." Doctor King explained later that evening.

"So it's just another hurdle he needs to overcome." Hailey said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes. The most significant of which being the injury he sustained to his intestines. The risk of sepsis is still very high." The doctor answered her.

"Okay. Can I go sit with him?" She asked.

"He's still on the recovery ward after the surgery Hailey. You should get some rest."

"I just need to stay with him."

"Hail, the doc's right. You need to sleep." Tig said from beside her.

"No. I can't leave him. He wouldn't leave me." Hailey protested.

"Hail are you forgetting you had a baby this afternoon before all this happened?" Tig asked watching the exhaustion grow in her eyes.

Hailey sighed. "I guess I am pretty tired."

"C'mon. I'll take you down to your room so you can sleep okay." He said sliding his arm around her shoulders.

She didn't protest as Tig led to her to the elevator having realized just how exhausted she really was now that the adrenaline of the day was wearing off.

* * *

She sat bolt upright in bed when she saw the sun creeping around the corners of the still drawn curtains across the room. Her hand flew to the call button beside her.

A nurse entered the room soon after and was not prepared for the barrage of questions that she was greeted with. "Where's my son?" Hailey asked.

"He's in the nursery Mrs. Lowman. The man who led you back down here insisted that we should keep him there so you could sleep."

"Man? What man?"

"Um, I'm not sure of his name. I'd only just started my shift. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes, captivating blue eyes and he wore a leather vest."

 _Tig_. Hailey thought, gathering her thoughts shocked at how exhausted she must have been if she didn't recall him bringing her to her room last night.

"It's a kutte." She said without thinking.

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's a leather kutte. Not a vest."

"Oh sure. Would you like me to bring your baby to you? He's nearly due a feed." The nurse asked.

"Yeah sure. How's my husband?"

"I'm not sure that there's been any change but I can ask for you."

Hailey nodded her thanks before the nurse left the room.

She leant back against her pillows and closed her eyes and bit her lip as the heaviness in her chest returned. She swallowed back the lump in her throat that had become a near constant reminder of what had happened, what she was yet to face.

The nurse came back in wheeling Pierce's crib in front of her, a bottle in its corner.

"I spoke to your husband's doctor. He'll come in and talk to you shortly okay?"

"Thanks." Hailey said as she changed her position so she could lean across and pick up her infant son.

"Hey Little Man." She crooned at him. "You're about all that is holding Mommy's world together right now."

The nurse gave her a sad yet understanding smile as she passed Hailey the bottle. "I'll leave you to it." She said seeing that Hailey knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't one of the new young mothers that needed tips and reminders on how to hold or feed a baby. She'd done this before.

"Just buzz if you need anything sweetheart."

Hailey nodded, before looking down at her son who was making short work of the bottle in his mouth.

"Hungry little fella aren't ya?" She said as she heard the door to her room open again.

She looked up to the drawn and exhausted eyes of Happy's doctor. It was a look she often saw in doctor's eyes. She didn't know how they managed to pull the double sometimes triple shifts that they did but right now she was grateful to him for it.

"Good morning Hailey." He greeted her.

"Is it a good morning?" She asked he knew eagerly awaiting news of her husband.

"As far as Happy is concerned, yes, it is a good morning."

"Is he awake?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. But the surgery last night was a complete success and investigation this morning showed that the perforation and repair of his intestine is healing well. All things considered he is doing well, so well that I'm confident enough to take him off the critical list."

Hailey allowed herself to smile, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, tears of happiness rather than fear. "So he is going to recover?"

"At this stage yes, I am confident that he will."

"And why wouldn't he if he still has this little man to meet?" Hailey crooned at her son rather than ask the doctor.

"He is a beauty. Congratulations Hailey." Doctor King said smiling.

"Thank you." Hailey smiled. "Am I able to go up and see Happy this morning?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready. I assume you'll be discharged soon?"

"Yeah. Either today or early tomorrow I spose. Why?"

"I know you have a large support network around you Hailey but Happy still has a possibly long recovery ahead of him. It's not going to be easy dealing with that and a newborn."

"I'll get through. Like you said I've got the support network. They'll look out for me."

"I have no doubt they will Hailey."

She watched as he turned and left her room, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Happy wasn't exactly out of the woods yet but he was fighting this and that in itself made her feel more optimistic.

"Morning Hail." Cass said sticking her head in the door that had not yet closed.

"Good morning Cass." Hailey answered putting aside the bottle Pierce had long since finished and raising him to her shoulder to burp him.

"Your chirpy this morning." Cassidy commented seeing the smile on Hailey's face. "Good news about Happy? Or mommy hormones?" She asked cautiously.

"Happy's doing well. He's been taken off the critical list and his doctor is confident he'll make a full recovery. No idea on a time frame though."

"That's great news Hail. At least you know there's an end to this nightmare."

"Yeah. Oh and thanks for getting Amey from school and taking care of her last night."

"Never a problem Hail. You know that."

"Is she okay?" Hailey asked.

"Amey? Yes, she's fine. Asking about you and the baby of course but fine."

"So she still doesn't know what happened to Happy?"

"No. We weren't sure what to tell her and figured it should probably come from you anyway."

"Yep. Fair enough. I assume the guys are all here?"

"Yeah most of them. This hospital must love when they have a Samcro member as a patient."

Hailey smiled. "Yeah. It creates a certain presence. Listen Cass I want to go take a shower. I still haven't had a chance to since having him and I feel so gross. Could you take him for a bit?"

"Of course I can." Cass said smiling as she took the little blue bundle from his mother's arms. "He's so perfect Hailey." She remarked.

"The only thing he needs is a reaper hat on that cute little head, but I want Happy to put it there."

Cass smiled a warm smile at her friend. "Of course." She said.

* * *

After a mediocre hospital breakfast Hailey made her way to Happy's room, still surprised at seeing him hooked up to all the machines that surrounded him.

"So your doctor says you're gonna make a full recovery." She said as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. "They've done everything they can so the rest is up to you, Killer." She said taking his hand in hers as she watched the rise and fall of his chest.

"All you gotta do is wake up babe. Your son's out in the world now and ready to meet you. I called him Pierce just like we said but it doesn't feel right having him here without you by my side babe." She said with tears welling in her eyes again.

"Damn you Happy! You're making me cry!" She began to chastise him. "This isn't how things are meant to be! You take me to Paris and make me promise I won't die and then this happens?" She said swiping the tears from her eyes. "I have to tell Amey what happened today so you'd better make sure you come out of this. And your mom. Christ Happy, what the hell am I gonna tell her? She has no idea what it is that you really do Hap." She squeezed his hand harder within her own as if that in itself would bring him around. "Christ Happy. You gotta wake up babe."

Bringing his hand to her lips, she rested her head against his side and silently willed him to wake up.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Cass asked later that afternoon as she watched Hailey button up Pierce's jumpsuit, getting him ready to leave the hospital.

"Yeah." Hailey said with a sigh as she looked upon the words printed on her son's front; _Daddy's Crew._ Happy hadn't got too caught up in shopping for baby clothes but he'd spied it when out with Hailey one day and insisted it was the outfit his son would wear home from the hospital.

"Tig's just checking the seat in your car is all ready for him." Cass said feeling like she was making small talk. She could see how hard taking her son home without Happy by her side was for her friend.

"It will be. Hap put it in weeks ago." Hailey answered placing socks on her son's feet.

"Hey Doll. You two all set?" Tig asked entering the room, baby capsule in hand.

"Sure am Tiggy." Hailey answered a sad smile on her face.

"C'mere Doll." Tig said pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. "You'll get through this Hail."

Cass watched on as Hailey gripped her husband tightly as she regained control of her emotions. She learnt long ago not to question the relationship between Hailey and Tig; she knew they went way back and that no matter how close they seemed nothing would ever come of it. She knew there had been times that even Happy had stepped back and allowed Tig to step in and comfort her or talk her around.

"You good Doll?" Tig asked as she drew away from him, swiping at the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, let's do this." Hailey said, trying her best to be strong through what was proving to be more difficult than she ever thought it could be.

"Going past the lot first?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Hailey answered placing Pierce into his capsule and fastening the straps. "Is Amey there?"

"Yeah. We dropped her there with Nate and Leah before we came here hon." Cass said.

Hailey nodded as she picked up the capsule ready to take her son home. Tig picked up Hailey's bag and followed her and his wife out the door and into the hallway.

"And Hail, Amey's a smart kid. I think she's beginning to realize somethings not right." Cass said as they walked down the steps of St Thomas.

"It doesn't surprise me." Hailey said as they neared her car.

* * *

Hailey took a deep breath as Tig pulled her car into the lot. She looked across it to see everyone at the tables waiting to greet her and the new addition to Samcro. She saw Amey among them and could see through the little girl's smile to the anxiousness that she knew welled beneath. She pursed her lips together as she slid from the car and unclipped the capsule. Amey came barreling across the lot toward her. She was halfway across the lot when she leant over to catch her daughter in a one armed embrace.

"I missed you baby girl." She said.

"Missed you too Momma." She said moving to take her first look at her baby brother. "Where's his reaper hat Momma?" the little girl asked.

"Daddy's gonna put it on him sweetheart." Hailey answered.

"And where's Daddy." She asked in complete seriousness.

Hailey gave her daughter a small smile. "Let's take Pierce over to your uncles and then head inside to talk about where Daddy is." She said.

Amey nodded and placed her hand in her mother's as they walked the rest of the way across the lot and placed Pierce's capsule on one of the tables. "I'm gonna take Amey inside to talk to her about Hap." Hailey said quietly to Chibs.

"Sure sweetheart. The little fella will be fine out here." Chibs answered her.

"I know he will." She said pushing open the clubhouse door and following her daughter through it.

It was one of the hardest things she had to do explaining to her little girl that her father had had been hurt and was in the hospital. She explained though that he was going to be okay and any day now he would wake up and come home to them.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and still Happy remained comatose. He had a group of doctors and specialists treating him now, which made Chibs nervous about the attention that would draw to the club. Despite the many tests they had carried out there was no definitive answer as to why he remained comatose, which left all perplexed.

Tensions with the Russians had ceased, the final deal having finally gone through, but not without Mayan casualties. Alvarez was bitter with how things had turned out and the relationship between the two clubs was fraught, bordering on a resurgence of club war. Chibs and the others were in constant discussion of how to mend the rift.

On the home front, Pierce was nearly three months old and Amey's sixth birthday drew closer. Hailey hoped that Happy would wake up in time for it but even she was losing hope of ever seeing the depths of those dark as sin eyes again. She longed to feel his arms around her, longed just to hear his voice and seeing him motionless day after day was taking its toll. She didn't visit the hospital every day anymore and the longer she stayed away the more hope she lost.

"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna wake up?" Amey asked late one afternoon as she watched her mother feeding her brother a bottle on one of the couches in the clubroom.

"I don't know sweetheart." Hailey answered for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Will it be before my birthday Momma?" The little girl pressed.

"Amey I don't know okay?" Hailey snapped causing tears to form at the corner of her daughter's eyes and Pierce to spit the bottle out of his mouth and begin crying himself.

Hailey sighed near tears herself at making her children cry. "Amey, I'm sorry baby. This is hard for me too."

"I know Mommy." The little girl said through the tears she couldn't control.

Hailey tried desperately to console Pierce whose cries had turned to a distinctly distressed wail.

Cass opened the clubhouse door a crack to look in from where she and Tig sat outside playing with their own children. She sighed and turned to her husband, "She's not coping babe. Can you talk to her while I take the kids off her hands for a bit?"

Tig nodded, hearing Pierce's wailing through the door. He pulled his wife to him and kissed the top of her head. "Sure babe. Nate, Leah stay here for a few minutes while your mom and I go talk to Aunt Hailey."

"Sure Dad," they both chorused as their parents headed inside.

Tig hung back briefly as he watched Cass approach Hailey and the crying baby in her arms, Amey still sobbing at her side.

"Hailey, you want me to take Pierce for a bit so you can have a break?" She asked gently.

"No. No thanks Cass. I'm fine. He'll settle soon." Hailey said, rubbing her son's back and jiggling him up and down.

"Hail, it's okay honey. I'll take him just for a bit." She continued gently placing her hand upon Pierce's head watching Hailey relax and relinquish her hold on her son as she nodded slowly.

"Thanks Cass." Hailey said as Pierce began to quiet down in the other woman's arms.

"It's okay Hail. We're all here to help you." Cass said as Tig joined her.

"Babe why don't you take Pierce and Amey over to the play equipment for a bit?" he asked looking down at Amey's tear streaked face.

"C'mon Amey, you wanna go play with Leah?" Cass asked the little girl who nodded and followed the woman she's only ever known as her aunt out of the clubhouse, but not without a concerned glance back toward her mother.

"When was the last time you visited Happy, Doll?" Tig asked as he sat down next to Hailey.

"I don't know Tig. What's the point? It's been months since it happened and there's been no change in his condition."

"That's not entirely true Doll. He's off the ventilator and breathing on his own."

"Yeah I guess so. So why hasn't he woken up? Why doesn't he respond to my voice when I sit there talking to him day after day?"

"I can't answer that Doll but they've proved he has complete brain function. There's no reason why he won't eventually come around."

Hailey nodded losing the battle against her tears. "I can't do this much longer Tiggy. I can't keep being strong for the kids."

"You're doing the best you can Doll and that's enough."

"No it's not Tig. I know you saw them just then. I made them both cry and then I couldn't console them."

"Hailey you're stressed out. Pierce is gonna pick up on that and Amey's scared Doll. She's relying on you to get her through this like any kid would but you know what? You're not going to have all the answers all the time."

"I don't have any answers right now Tig. All I know is that pretty soon Amey is gonna forget what it's like to have Happy around and Pierce? He's never even known him!"

"Listen Doll, I think it has been too long since you've sat by his bedside and told him what for, cos I know that's what you do. He needs to hear your voice as often as possible even if you're giving him shit for doing this to you. And he needs to know how much you need him."

"Surely he knows that Tiggy."

"I'm guessing he hasn't heard it in a while though. And the longer you're away from him the more you struggle. Go see him, sit by his bedside, hold his hand, tell him whatever you need to even if it seems he can't hear you."

Hailey nodded through her tears. "You're right Tiggy. Maybe it has been too long."

"You know I am Doll. C'mere." He said placing his arm around her shoulders.

She gave him a small smile. "I'll go see him first thing tomorrow after I've dropped Amey at school."

"You want Cass to have Pierce?" He asked as he led her out to the lot.

"No I think I might take him with me." She said feeling stronger after their chat.

"Sure Doll. You know where we are if you need us."

"Thanks Tig. You and Cass have been great to me through all of this. Everyone has but you guys in particular." She said as they approached the playground.

Pierce was content in Cass's lap watching his sister and 'cousins' play.

"Hey little man. Are you a little happier now?" Hailey asked picking him up.

"He's fine Hail." Cass said.

"Amey are you ready to go home sweetheart?" Hailey called.

"Yeah Momma." Amey called as she slid down the slide and ran from the playground. She wrapped her arms around Cass's neck and whispered something in her ear.

"My pleasure honey." Cass said quietly back.

Hailey looked questioningly on.

"You and Tig had a little chat inside and Amey and I had one out here."

"You guys are too good to us." Hailey said as she took her daughter's hand.

"That's what family is for Hailey." Cass said placing her hand against her shoulder.

Hailey smiled as she headed toward her car with her children. It wasn't the first time over the years that she'd heard those words in relation to her Samcro family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Momma? Are you awake?" A little voice asked Hailey through the darkness.

"Yeah baby. What's up?" She asked rolling over to place her arm around her daughter. She had become accustomed to her night time visitor in the months that Happy had been in hospital. More often than not she woke at some point in the night to find Amey asleep beside her, usually with her fingers curled around Happy's old toy bike.

"I had a dream Momma." Amey said quietly so as not to wake her brother who slept in his crib on the other side of the room.

"A bad one?" Hailey asked rubbing Amey's back.

"No not a bad one Momma, at least I don't think it was. Momma what did Grandpa Piney look like?"

"Why sweetie?" Hailey asked puzzled.

"Because I think he was in my dream Momma. Did he have a funny tube thing under his nose?"

"Well yeah. He needed it to help him breathe." Hailey sucked in a breath as she spoke knowing that her daughter had never seen any pictures of her father in his later years, only the pictures around the clubhouse which were from First Nine when he was much younger.

"And he had kind eyes Mommy but not as blue as yours." Amey continued.

Hailey smiled having never thought of her father's eyes in that way but she had to admit that the little girl was right. Kind, tired eyes. That was how she remembered them.

"Amey what did you dream sweetheart?" Hailey asked feeling perplexed and knowing that she was about to hear something unexplainable.

"There was a man that looked like what I just said. He said he was my grandpa and I know that Daddy doesn't know his dad so it had to be Grandpa Piney.

"Did he say anything to you sweetheart?" Hailey asked.

"He said to tell you something."

"Which was?"

"He said that you need to move on and tell Daddy what he needs to hear. What does that mean Momma?" She asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie but I think you just met your grandpa in your dreams." Hailey said with a smile.

"Do you think it was really him Momma?" The little girl asked.

"Well I don't see any other way you could have described to me what he looks like. You've never seen a photo of him older have you?"

The little girl shook her head before snuggling into her mother's arms.

"Thank you for telling me about your dream sweetie. You go back to sleep now okay?"

"Okay Momma." The little girl said leaving Hailey to think upon what she had just said.

As she drifted off to sleep herself she realized that not once in the months that Happy had been in hospital had she told him how much she needed him. She'd spent more time being angry at him than realizing how much she missed him, how much she needed him by her side.

She knew what Amey's dream meant and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

The following day dawned and after dropping Amey at school Hailey headed straight to the hospital with Pierce.

"Mrs. Lowman?" The nurse on the ward desk greeted her. "It's good to see you. I'm sure Happy would love to hear your voice."

Hailey gave her a smile. "I hope so." She said quietly as she headed toward Happy's room.

"Well hey there Killer. It's been a while." She said as she sat in the chair beside his bed and placed her sleeping son's capsule on the floor beside her. "I'm sorry I haven't been coming in more often Hap. It's just so hard seeing you like this." She continued as she took his hand in hers determined not to cry.

"Damn it Hap you gotta snap out of this babe. People need you. The club needs you. Your brothers are nothing without you around. You wouldn't believe it but that clubhouse seems like such and empty and somber place without your grumpy ass in it. And your mom, she needs to know you're okay Hap. I haven't told her because I know you don't like worrying her but there's only so long that she's going to keep believing my lies Hap. And she's growing so weak. I'm not sure that she has that long left."

She squeezed his hand in hers losing the fight against her tears as they welled at the corners of her eyes.

"And the kids need you Hap. Amey misses you like crazy. She needs her big strong Daddy babe and Pierce. He hasn't met you but he's ready to. So many people Hap. So many people that need you."

She bit her lip as hers tears spilled from her eyes.

"Damn it Hap. I can't keep doing this without you. This life this town all of it is nothing without you. I love you Happy and god damn it Happy I need you." She sobbed resting her head forward against his bed. "I need you so fucking much babe." She almost whispered as her tears fell against his hand.

She thought she was imagining things as his hand twitched in hers and she raised her head slightly to kiss it.

"Princess?" She heard him rasp, his voice drier and raspier than usual from months of not being used.

She raised her face in disbelief to meet his dark as sin eyes gazing back at her. "Hap? Oh thank god." She gasped through her tears.

"Princess." He said again his voice dry and raspy as he continued to come to.

She pressed his call button frantically and the same nurse that had greeted her as she came in rushed into the room. "Mrs. Lowman is there a problem?" She asked before noticing Happy's eyes were open.

"He needs water!" Hailey said.

"Oh heavens. Yes. I'll call his doctor too." She said leaving the room.

"Oh Christ Hap. You've no idea how glad I am that your awake." Hailey said as the nurse returned to the room with water and a straw that she held for Happy to sip.

"What happened Princess? Why am I here?" he asked his voice still gravelly.

She cast her eyes at the nurse motioning that she should leave. Catching the glare in Hailey's eyes she quickly left the room.

"You don't remember Hap?" Hailey asked once the nurse had left.

"I remember leaving you for the last Russian meet and then nothing." He rasped trying to sit.

"Hap, stay lying down please till the doctor has looked over you." She said. "The meet went bad Hap. You were shot."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Yeah. I remember now. Mayans showed up and the Russians were pissed." He said when he opened his eyes again.

Hailey nodded. "That's what the guys told me." She said as Happy's doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Lowman." Doctor King greeted Happy as he entered the room. "It's good to see you've come to." He said as he began examining him.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Nearly three months Mr. Lowman." The doctor answered.

"Three months?" He asked again incredulous trying to sit again.

"Yes. I must ask that you allow me to look over you before you try to sit Mr. Lowman."

Hailey hung back waiting for him to be done.

"It appears Mr. Lowman that your body has healed well in the time that you were comatose. We will however need to run some scans and tests later today." He continued on explaining to Happy the injuries that he had sustained.

"You're very lucky to be alive Mr. Lowman." He finished.

Happy nodded, now sitting up and turned his attention to Hailey.

"Princess. The Baby?" he asked.

"He's here Hap." She said leaning down to take Pierce from his capsule as the doctor excused himself from the room. "Everything went fine." She said placing his son in his arms.

"Meet Pierce Happy Lowman." She said.

"You named him after me?" He asked.

"Being that you were fighting for life as I was bringing him into the world it seemed appropriate." She answered feeling so relieved to finally see their son in his arms.

"Fair point Princess." He answered moving one arm so he could take her hand in his.

"I guess I should call the others and let them know you're awake."

"C'mere first Princess." He said pulling her towards him and placing his hand at the back of her head to bring her lips towards his. He knew the stress and fear she must have been living over the past three months.

"Thank you for not dying Princess." He murmured as their lips parted, a clear smirk on his face.

She half smirked and half scowled back at him. "You too Killer." She answered.

"I'll bet you had some choice words to say to me while I was out?" He asked.

She smiled in acknowledgement of his words. "Do you remember any of what I said?"

"Nah. I was aware of your voice but not any of what you were sayin'."

"Good. Some of it wasn't exactly nice." She smirked.

"I love you baby and I wouldn't have expected anythin' else considering the circumstances." He said pulling her lips to his once more.

"I love you too babe. I'm gonna go call the guys okay?" She said as his attention turned back to his son who lay sleeping in his arms.

"Sure babe." He answered.

She smiled to herself watching him as she backed from the room. Finally, things were as they should be.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Aside from being weak from being immobile for so long, all of Happy's injuries had healed while he had remained comatose. After a week of intimidating the nurses he was released and the biggest party that the lot had seen for years was held in his honor.

Hailey smiled hanging back as his brothers greeted him and welcomed him back from the brink of death despite the fact they'd all spent the last week in and out of his hospital room. It was moments like this that made her realize how much she loved her Samcro family.

"Princess." He called turning back toward her after Bobby had released him from a large brotherly embrace. "Get over here with Pierce will ya?"

Hailey held her now three-month old son in her arms as she crossed the short distance to him. Wolf whistles rang out across the lot as Happy pulled a small blue reaper hat from his kutte and placed it on his son's head. Hailey beamed up at him and he pulled her to him kissing her lips briefly before lifting his daughter up with his free arm.

"It's good to have you home Daddy." Amey said.

"It's great to be home lil Princess." Happy beamed.

The party raged on late into the night.

"Hap?" Hailey said from his side as he downed a shot of tequila, "We need to get the kids home babe."

"Sure Princess. You're driving."

"You don't say." She laughed having no idea how many shots he'd thrown back.

He rose and scooped a sleeping Amey into his arms, while Hailey took Pierce from where he slept in Ellie's arms. He carried his daughter to their car and placed her in her seat without her stirring and waited while Hailey did the same with Pierce. He pinned her to the car once she'd closed the back door and crushed his lips against hers. She pressed herself against him, deepening their kiss. He knew exactly how wet he was making her.

"I need you so fuckin' bad babe." Hailey moaned as he pulled away from her.

"Then get us home baby." He said pulling her keys from his pocket and placing them in her hand.

* * *

"Oh Christ Hap." She moaned as his hips rolled against her and his lips littered her neck and shoulders with kisses. She pressed her pelvis up against him matching his movements, drawing him in deeper as she met his lips with her own. He caressed her tongue with his as he moved over her, bringing her slowly to her peak.

He looked into her eyes, steel blue and burning with passion and desire and knew that his dark eyes mirrored hers. "I love you so much Hailey." He murmured as he drove deep into her letting her feel every inch of him.

"Make this last forever baby." She moaned feeling every ounce of the love and passion he poured into her. His rough hands felt magical as he ran them across her body, his length hard, hot and deep inside her, and his eyes filled with love and admiration as he made love to her like he never had before.

He felt her body tense beneath him as she could hold off no longer. Her sharp gasping moan alerted him to the intensity of her orgasm. His fingers curled through her hair, twisting and pulling at it as he grunted close behind her with his own release.

He continued moving gently within her as he cock softened, teasing out every last wave of her pleasure.

"My god Happy. That was all kinds of amazing." She murmured breathily as he finally slid from her.

"I love you Princess. You're amazing." He said leaning over her kissing her lips with a soft lingering kiss before he rose to head to the bathroom. She followed him and after cleaning herself up, moved behind to where he stood leaning closer to the mirror looking at the scar one of the bullets had left; a small dimple almost straight through the eye of his serpent tattoo. She ran her hands over his shoulders and across the tattoos on his back.

"I thought I'd lost you baby." She murmured brushing her lips across the dice tattoo that ran along the inside of his shoulder blade.

He knew by the placement of her lips which tattoo she was kissing. He turned and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Life is just a roll of the dice baby. This time we rolled up a win."

She smiled, with tears of happiness clouding her eyes as she took his hand and led him back to their bed.

She curled at his side with her head resting upon his shoulder. "Do you have any idea what the last three months have been for me baby?" She asked casting her eyes across his chest, her fingers as always delicately tracing around the lines of his tattoos.

"Hell, I'd imagine." He answered her.

"Yeah. I've lost my whole family in this town Hap. There's no way I could have survived if I'd lost you." She murmured.

He traced his fingers across one of her tattoos on her shoulder, an angel he'd done for her in memory of Donna. "Ope survived after losing Donna."

"No he didn't. He was never the same after she died. He just existed, always looking for a way out. That's how I felt Hap. Every day I just existed for the sake of the kids."

"And you did a great job Princess."

She smiled a small smile up at him as her fingers brushed over his smiley collection; three of them hers. "I get how you must have felt all those times you saved my ass, Hap."

"I've lived my life in constant fear of losing you Princess." He answered. "Even when you were defiant little brat determined to hate me."

"How do you mean?" She asked raising herself to her elbows to look at him.

"You think I liked leaving you unguarded knowing what that prick you were with was capable of?"

"You know why he used to beat me around so much?" Hailey asked broaching a subject she'd never spoken of to him.

"Cos he was a complete dropkick?"

She smiled. "That too. But it was because of you. Every argument we had that resulted in him hurting me was over you."

"Shit really? Why'd you never tell me?"

"I was too proud I guess. He was insanely jealous thinking that we had something going on the side."

"You know if you hadn't been such a bitch that first day in Tacoma you could have had me that entire time and never even met that dick?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You were seriously into me even then?"

"From that very first day Princess. When I recognized that amazing little piece of jailbait I never thought I'd see again all I wanted to do was bend her over the back of her sofa."

"Wow. To think I never knew." She said in genuine surprise.

"Mind you, it was purely physical. I still couldn't stand your bratty attitude and some of the shit you used to do. It was only when you moved back to Charming and I began breaking down those walls you had up around yourself that I got to the core of the woman I love today."

Hailey smiled and let out a deep contented sigh. "Don't ever scare the absolute hell out of me and nearly die on me again Killer."

"I'll do my best babe. Mind you, you know one of us has to die first?"

"No way Killer. Not us. We're gonna be old and grey and ride off into the sunset together before the reaper can find us."

He chuckled. "Nice plan Princess. Not sure how successful it'll be but nice plan."

She sighed. "I love you baby."

"Love you too Princess. Get some sleep before Pierce wakes 'kay?"

She nodded, sleepily and returned her head to his shoulder and fell asleep as her fingers brushed across, the eye of the serpent and the dimple now within it.

* * *

 **A/N: I am aware that this chapter is short and it was only while I was writing it that I discovered it sounds kind of like an ending so I guess in a way it is. We have come to the end of Happy and Hailey's story.**

 **BUT there are still stories to tell in their world.**

 **So while this in effect is the end of their story I will still be updating here with what will essentially become one shots of their life from here on in. The first one up will only be a short while into the future but others may jump significantly and focus upon the kids and life growing up Samcro. There's no gaurantees as to how often I'll be putting them up either. From here on in updates will be when Hap and Hailey (or their kids) inspire me to write a snapshot of their lives.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for sharing in their journey and for all the reviews and support of this whole story. As always ... Happy reading! ~Rach**


	19. Epilogue: Goodbye

**A/N: So here we have the first of the one shots that are essentially a continuation of this story. This was originally where this story was to end but I think it works better as a stand alone one shot. It is probably only a week or so since Happy got out of hospital.**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue: Goodbye_**

"What are the Mayans doing here?" Hailey asked as they pulled into the lot.

"Not sure Princess." Happy answered sliding from the car and opening Amey's door.

"Are things smoothed over with them?" She asked as he slid his arm around her waist and took Pierce's capsule from her.

"Yeah. There shouldn't be any problems." He said watching Amey run across the lot in front of him.

"Happy. Good to see you Manu." Alvarez greeted him as he and Hailey neared the tables in front of the clubhouse.

The two men embraced each other after Happy placed Pierce's capsule on a table. "I was glad to hear you recovered." Alvarez continued.

Happy nodded. "My wife was too." He answered.

"Of that I have no doubt. You have a beautiful family Happy." He said watching Hailey lift Pierce into her arms. "I wanted to come and welcome you home. What went down at that meet should never have happened." He said acknowledging that it was Mayan presence that caused Happy to get shot.

Hailey's phone rang inside her bag and Happy glanced across at her as she moved away to answer it. He watched with growing concern as her face fell.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." She said and ended the call. She passed Pierce to Chibs and approached Happy who stood his stance guarded and questioning.

"Princess who was that?" He asked.

"Babe." She started, swallowing and taking a breath before continuing. "It was Aunt Celia. Your mom was taken to hospital early this morning. The doctors are saying she doesn't have long left and that we should get down there as soon as we can." Hailey said blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"C'mere." He said pulling her to him, pressing her head into his chest, needing just to hold her close.

"Happy. I'm sorry to hear of your mother." Alvarez who still stood by Happy's side.

Happy nodded his thanks at the man's words.

"Hap. Take all the time you need brother." Chibs said from where he sat holding Pierce. "We'll keep things turning here."

Happy nodded again. "C'mon Princess. We'd best head down now." He said releasing Hailey from his tight hold of her. Chibs rose and placed Pierce back in his capsule as Hailey crossed the lot to the play equipment where Amey was playing with Leah.

"Amey? We have to go sweetheart." She called trying to keep the tears from her voice.

"But we just got here Mommy." Amey began to protest.

"I know baby, but something has come up. We have to go." Hailey said, not wanting to tell her why just yet. "Say goodbye to Leah sweetheart."

"Fine." The little girl began to sulk. "Bye Leah." She said grumpily as she began to follow her mother across to their car where Happy already sat in the driver's seat waiting.

"Where do we have to go that is so important?" She asked as Hailey reached across her to fasten her seatbelt.

Happy ignored the attitude that he would normally scold her for when he answered. "We're going home to pack a few things before going down to visit Abuelita."

"So we're staying there then if we have to pack?" Amey asked a smile spreading across her face.

Hailey exchanged a sad smile with Happy as she climbed into her own seat and closed her car door.

"Amey remember right after the wedding how Momma and I told you that Abuelita was sick?" Happy asked.

"Yeah?" Amey answered questioningly, a frown returning to her face.

"And remember how we said that she wasn't going to get better? That she was going to slowly get sicker?" Happy continued braking the news gently to her.

"Yes Daddy." Amey said, fear and sadness creeping into her voice.

"Aunt Celia just called Momma to let us know that Abuelita is in the hospital and probably isn't going to live much longer." Happy explained as he pulled the car into their driveway.

"You all stay in the car. I'll go in a grab what we need." Hailey said already opening her door. It broke her heart hearing her daughter's sobs start as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"This was never going to be easy on her." Happy said looking back at his sleeping daughter as they drove past the sign welcoming them to Bakersfield.

"It was never going to be easy for any of us Hap." Hailey answered him placing her hand on his leg.

Amey had fallen asleep still sobbing; her cheeks now were still wet with tears.

"I'm glad I've got you to help me through this Princess." He said taking her hand where it lay on his leg and squeezing it in his.

"I didn't tell her what happened to you Hap." Hailey said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"That's okay Princess. What did you tell her?"

"Just that you were busy. You'd come visit as soon as you could."

"And she believed you?"

"Not one bit." Hailey said with a smile.

Happy smiled back briefly. "I'll tell 'er."

"Are you sure Hap?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. There's a lot of things I think she should know."

Hailey nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Let's do this babe." He said quietly still squeezing her hand in his.

They met Happy's Aunt Celia in the hallway outside his mother's room. Happy moved forward and hugged her.

"I found her this morning on the kitchen floor. She'd collapsed making her breakfast. She's been holding out to see you mi sobrino." Aunt Celia said as she pulled away from her nephew's uncharacteristic embrace.

He nodded.

"How is she now?" Hailey asked.

"She's sitting up. She's talking and lucid. All her doctors say that's common right before the end." Celia filled them in.

"Okay. Well let's go see her." Happy said taking hold of his daughter's hand and sliding his arm around Hailey's waist, Pierce falling back asleep against her shoulder.

Hailey pushed open the door to her room and entered to see Isabel Lowman sitting up in her hospital bed looking like she was ready to jump out of it and continue on with life.

"Mi nino querido. Donde en nombre de los cielos han estado?" _My dear boy. Where in heavens name have you been?_ Isabel chastised her son questioningly.

Happy smiled ignoring her question for the moment. "It's good to see you Ma." He said walking across the room and leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

With more strength than he would have given her credit for she pushed him off her. "Answer my question Happy. Hailey didn't think I believed all those excuses did she?"

Hailey stepped forward. "I didn't for a second think that you did Isabel but I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me with what?" She asked.

"Ma don't be angry with Hailey. She did the right thing not telling you. There was an accident back home. I was shot and I wound up in hospital. I was comatose for nearly three months."

"Dios mio Happy." _My God Happy._ Isabel exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"The same day that Pierce was born." Happy answered her.

"Cielos Arriba querido hijo!" _Heavens above dear boy!_ Isabel continued to exclaim. "You know how to shock me don't you?"

Happy smiled. "Everything is all good now though Ma."

"As it should be. I trust that you won't be putting your family through that again anytime soon?"

"I don't plan on it Ma." Happy said.

She smiled at him shaking her head.

"Nieta." She said addressing Amey. "Come and give me a hug querida nina."

Amey hung back clinging to Happy's legs. He gave her a gentle push forward toward her grandmother.

"Why are you so sad Nieta?" Isabel asked her granddaughter watching tears begin to trickle from her eyes as she neared the bed.

"Daddy said you're dying, Abuelita." Amey managed through her sobs.

"It is true querida nina. But do you know what?" Isabel said to the small girl now in her arms.

Amey shook her head _no._

"I am ready to leave this world and meet the lord in heaven. And I will be looking down on you always just like your uncle and your momma's papa and everyone else who has gone before me." She said lovingly.

"But I'll miss you Abuelita."

"I will always be with you Amey. Right here." She said placing her hand over the little girl's heart.

Amey smiled. "I love you Abuelita."

"I love you too Amey."

Amey placed a small kiss on Isabel's cheek before she slid off the bed and out her embrace.

"Hailey may I?" Isabel asked indicating that she wanted to hold Pierce.

"Of course." Hailey said stepping forward and placing her son in his grandmother's arms.

"I am glad I stayed around long enough to meet this little treasure." She cooed before turning her attention to Hailey. "You have done well querida nina. I am proud to call you daughter."

Hailey smiled. "Thank you Isabel. You've been like a mother to me."

"You have been good to my Happy. I know that I can go rest assured that you will keep him in line; that you will both keep each other out of trouble;" She said casting a half glare at her son, "and that my grandchildren will grow up happy and loved."

"I love you Isabel." Hailey leaned into embrace her, holding tight while she struggled to gain control of her tears.

"I love you too dear girl." She answered as Hailey pulled away. She passed Pierce back to her as he began to stir and fuss in her arms.

"Hap? I'll take the kids out so you can have some time okay?" Hailey said quietly to Happy.

He nodded and mouthed his thanks.

* * *

"What did you tell her?" Hailey asked as they lay together in a hotel room later that night.

"Told her about how I got shot and that a lot of the stuff I do is dangerous but I think she already knew most of it."

Hailey nodded tracing her fingers across his chest. "Did you tell her about these?" She asked when her fingers reached his smiley collection.

"Nah. I figured there's some things she doesn't need to know."

Hailey smiled. "I guess so."

His phone rang from the nightstand. He reached across and answered it knowing already what he was about to hear.

"Hey Aunt Celia."

"Yeah."

"We'll be round to the house in the morning."

"Yeah see you then."

He snapped his phone shut.

"She's gone Princess. Died in her sleep just now." He said pulling her closer.

She held him in silence knowing that was all he needed her to do.

* * *

 _Mi sobrino – my nephew._

 _Querida nina – dear girl_

 _Nieta - granddaughter_

 ** _A/N: One shots on this story will now continue only when Happy and Hailey inspire me. There's a few ideas that I have floating around about their life ahead but it may be some time before that make it here. Thank you once again for all your support and reviews on this story._**


	20. Daddy's Girl: Part 1

**Daddy's Girl: Part 1**

Happy entered the corridor of Charming Elementary School and continued the now familiar path to the principal's office. It certainly wasn't the first time he and Hailey had been called in to speak with the woman in charge of their children's education and nor would it be the last.

He rounded the corner to find Hailey already waiting. "What is it this time?" He asked as he neared his wife.

"Amey got into a fight." She answered with a sigh.

"Same kid?" He asked.

Hailey nodded.

"What did the snot nosed little brat do this time?" Happy asked clearly displeased at the confirmation.

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to her yet. She's still in there. Both of them are."

"Pierce too? Shit he's only five for Christ sake."

"And following in his sister's footsteps according to Ms. High and Mighty Principal."

"I'll soon sort her out."

"Cool it Hap. You already intimidate the hell out of her."

"She must love the danger I bring to her day if she keeps calling my kids into her office then." He said with a smirk.

Hailey smiled. "Maybe babe."

She looked toward the door of the Principal's office as it opened and watched both of her children exit in silence, Pierce sporting a pearler of a black eye. "Jesus Pierce. What happened?" Happy asked him.

"Mr. Lowman, if I could ask that you accompany your wife into my office now please." The principal interjected before Pierce couldn't answer.

"If you don't mind I'd like to find out first how my son got that black eye." Happy said sternly. "Who did this buddy?"

"Tommy Ferguson." Pierce answered quietly. Happy seethed as always at hearing that name. Tommy Ferguson was the son of Lieutenant Ferguson and bully extraordinaire who had made it his mission to pick on the next generation of Samcro specifically the children of the sergeant at arms. Happy knew this kid's vendetta against his children was likely fueled by his father's dislike of him.

"And did you do anything to him first?" Happy asked his son knowing it was unlikely.

Pierce shook his head, sharply, _no._ "Amey was only helping me Daddy." He added quietly.

"Mr. Lowman." The principal asked again clearly getting irritated now.

"Alright you go back to class buddy. Amey we'll talk at home." Happy added to his daughter who he had no doubt had only been doing what she thought was the right thing by her brother.

Happy stalked into the principal's office and took a seat next to where Hailey already sat.

Ms. Highton took her seat across from them before she began.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lowman as you can see there has been another altercation involving your daughter and I'm afraid this time I can't let it slide."

"Do you ever?" Happy growled.

"Mr. Lowman I'd ask for your cooperation on this but I know that as usual you will side with your children. Amey tried to strangle another student in the yard and that is behavior I simply will not stand for."

"Was it the same kid that gave my son a black eye?"

"Yes Mr. Lowman it was but that is not the point."

"Look let's not skirt around what's really going on here. The kid that clocked mine was Tommy Ferguson. He's been giving my daughter hell for two years and now my son too. You punish my daughter for defending her little brother? What about Tommy Ferguson eh? Is he getting punished for giving my son a black eye? Or does he get off cos he's a cop's son?"

"Mr. Lowman I can assure you that is not the case. The student in question has been dealt with accordingly. Now back to your daughter, she claims that the other student was calling her names and Pierce decided to intervene in her defense which in turn earned him the black eye. Amey then proceeded to pull the other boy to the ground with her arms around his neck."

"You don't think perhaps she was pulling him off her brother?" Hailey piped up.

"He was turning blue Mrs. Lowman."

"So Tommy started it and my daughter cops all the blame?"

"Mrs. Lowman, her behavior was completely unacceptable. Regardless of what the other student did she nearly killed him therefore I will be suspending her for three days effective from now."

"Wait a minute. I can tell you Ms. Highton it takes more than a few minutes to choke a person out. He wasn't unconscious so don't go telling me she nearly killed him. My daughter will not be suspended for this and if she is then I'll be reporting you to the board for misconduct. This kid who just happens to be Lieutenant Ferguson's son picks on my daughter and has done so for the past two years. Today he gives her younger brother a black eye for speaking up in her defense, my daughter sticks up for her little brother and it's her getting punished? Not gonna happen. You can take your suspension and stick it. Amey will be in class tomorrow." Hailey all but exploded at the principal who sat surprised. She had often copped such a mouthful from Happy but never from Hailey.

Happy gave Hailey an approving look; a look she recognized all too well and she knew that if Ms. Highton were to leave her office for any reason Happy would gladly bend her over the desk.

The principal sighed. "Very well Mrs. Lowman but I cannot let this go unpunished. It is the third time in as many weeks that Amey has found her way to my office for her violent ways."

"And the third time in as many weeks that Tommy Ferguson has goaded her into it?" Happy asked.

"Mr. Lowman you are probably aware that your daughter has somewhat of a reputation in this town and the children are merely responding to that."

"Listen to me. The only reputation my daughter has is that she is my daughter. I'm well aware of the reputation Samcro has surrounding it but never will my daughter be subject to any of the garbage that comes out of the mouth of the snot nosed brat that keeps bullying her."

"Mr. Lowman we pride ourselves on a strong anti-bullying policy here at Charming Elementary. I can assure you that your daughter is not being bullied in any way."

Happy scoffed. "You can say that with a straight face when my son just left your office with a black eye and my daughter is getting suspended for sticking up for herself again? What does Tommy Ferguson get? A slap on the wrist and sent home to Daddy for a congratulatory hug?"

"Mr. Lowman I can assure you that the other boy involved in this altercation has been dealt with accordingly."

"I'll remember that next time my daughter comes home telling me he called her a biker slut and asks her what age she has to be before she becomes a club pass around getting regularly fucked."

"Mr. Lowman I will not have you using that kind of language in my school. You wonder where your daughter gets it from."

"Deal with it. That's the kind of language that's going on in the playground of this school. I've had enough of my daughter being punished for defending herself. Perhaps you'd better open your ears in the playground a little more before you start accusing me of teaching it to my girl. Hailey we're done here." Happy said rising from his seat. "And since we're here we'll be taking the kids home early. Consider that Amey's suspension." He added turning back in the doorway to face the woman who was trying not appear rattled by Happy's tirade.

* * *

"Can I ride with you Daddy?" Amey asked when she saw her father's bike parked next to her mother's car.

"No Amey. Go with Momma. I don't have the spare helmet."

"Fine."

"Cut that attitude out Madam." Happy chastised his daughter, he knew perhaps unfairly on account of his growing agitation. "I'll meet you at home babe and we'll sort these monsters out." He said placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"It's not fair Mom! He gets away with everything and she always blames me!" Amey declared as they drove into their driveway.

"I know sweetheart. We'll talk about it inside." She asked as Happy pulled his bike to a stop beside her car.

"But Mom …"

"I said we'll talk about it okay?" Hailey sighed as she opened her door.

Amey nodded reluctantly and headed inside with her brother hot on her heels. Happy slid his arm around Hailey's waist and pulled her close.

"You're so fuckin' hot Princess." He growled in her ear.

"You woulda bent me over her desk had you gotten the chance wouldn't ya?" She asked.

"You better believe it." He growled kissing her and biting her bottom lip.

"Later Killer." She said pulling away. "We got kids to sort out."

"I'll hold you to that Princess." He growled.

"I know you will Killer." She answered him turning toward the door of the house as he pinched her ass.

"So Amey start talking." Happy ordered as he entered the lounge room to find his daughter sitting sullenly on the sofa. "What happened this time?"

"He had Pierce on the ground in a headlock when I got there. All I did was pull him off him but the teacher on duty said I was trying to strangle him."

"Why was he hurting you Pierce?" Hailey asked.

"Because I told him to stop saying mean things about Amey."

"What was he saying?"

Pierce remained silent.

"Answer your mother Pierce." Happy growled.

Hailey recognized the reason for the hesitance of her son's answer.

"If it's something really not nice or a bad word it's okay to repeat it buddy. You won't get in trouble." She assured him.

"He asked whether Amey gets to choose who fucks her first." Pierce said quietly.

Happy scowled. "Did you mean to hurt him Amey?"

"No Daddy."

"Next time Amey make sure you give that bitch of a principal a good reason to suspend you. Give that snot nosed little brat what he has coming to him."

"Happy." Hailey chastised. "Violence isn't the answer."

"I'm over this Hailey! That little shit gets away with everything because of who his father is!" Happy growled as he stood and stalked back to the garage. Hailey flew to her feet and followed him.

"Hap! Where are you going?" She demanded as he threw his leg over his bike.

"For a ride." He growled back.

"Please don't do anything Happy." Hailey pleaded knowing the way his mind worked.

"Relax Hailey. Just let me handle this my way." He said walking his bike back into the driveway.

Hailey sighed. "Okay Hap." She said knowing that his lack of using his nickname for her meant he was fuming about this and she couldn't blame him.

"I'll be back by dinner time." He said as he started up his bike and peeled out of the driveway.

"Where's Dad going?" Amey asked from behind her.

"Just for a ride sweetheart." Amey answered hoping that was all he was doing as she turned and ushered her daughter back into the house.

"He's not going to do anything is he?" Amey asked concerned knowing enough about her father's nature and personality to know how he may deal with a situation such as this.

"No sweetheart. At least I hope not." Hailey said heading toward the kitchen with a sigh. "Homework you two." She added.

"But Mom …" Amey began to protest.

"No complaints Amey. Just get it done." Hailey said watching her daughter stalk across to where she'd dropped her school bag. Hailey knew that she shared so many of her father's personality traits. She was Daddy's girl through and through and he doted on her often, including bailing her out of trouble at school. Hailey sighed. She often wondered and worried about the trouble that their hot headedness had the potential to get them both into.

* * *

Dinner time came and went. Happy didn't come home. Hailey grew snappier with her children the more anxious she became. Pierce had long since gone to bed and Amey was dawdling her way there when there was a knock on the front door.

"Go to bed Amey." Hailey said firmly as she headed toward the front door, opening it to find Kenny standing on her front porch.

"Where's Happy?" Hailey demanded.

"He's been arrested Hailey." Kenny delivered to his crestfallen Aunt.

Hailey sighed and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Thanks Kenny." She sighed resting her head against the doorframe.

"Some of the guys will be over in the morning to let you know the details and if he makes bail and stuff." Kenny said placing his hand on his aunt's shoulder.

Hailey just nodded.

"Do you want me to stay Aunt Hailey?" Kenny asked.

"No Kenny. It's okay. We'll be fine." She said wrapping her arms around Amey's shoulders, where she had crept to her side.

Kenny nodded and headed out to his bike waiting in the driveway.

"This is my fault isn't it Mom?" Amey asked as Hailey pushed the front door closed.

"No Amey. Not one part of it is your fault honey." Hailey said firmly pulling her daughter close in her arms. "C'mon sweetie you can sleep with me tonight." She said placing her arm around Amey's shoulders and leading her toward the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: So this one shot has been floating around in my head for a while and has only just made it to paper so to speak. And yes it does have a part two that will be up at some point.**


	21. Daddy's Girl: Part 2 - Doing Time

**Daddy's girl: Part 2 ~ Doing Time**

"What the fuck were you thinking Happy?" Hailey fumed as she sat opposite him in the visitation room of Stockton Penitentiary.

"That little shit won't be bothering Amey anymore Princess." Happy answered.

"You're gonna be in here for a year and that's all you can say?" Hailey continued to fume.

"Look Princess I took care of things a'right?"

"You assaulted an off duty Police Officer Hap! You're lucky you only got a year!"

"Princess …"

"Stop fuckin' Princessing me Hap! You do remember that it was assault of a police officer that landed Opie in prison that last time right?"

"Hailey nothing like what happened to Ope is gonna happen to me okay?"

"You don't know that Hap!"

"Yes I do babe. There was a whole other agenda going on with Pope that resulted in Ope's death. You know that."

She took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. "What happened to no more time?" She snapped as she pushed memories of the past from her mind.

"Jesus Hailey. That was years ago that I said that."

"Oh so there's an expiry date on your promises is there?" She continued to snap.

"Christ Hailey. Will you stop being so pissed at me?"

"No Happy, I won't! Christ what message do you think this sends to the kids?"

"It tells them don't solve your problems with your fists or you'll end up in prison like Daddy."

Hailey scoffed at his answer. "All I'm getting from you right now is I solved Amey's problems. Who gives a shit that I need to do a year's time for it."

"You think I wanna be in here Princess?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you broke Lieutenant Ferguson's nose!"

"Yeah maybe I should have but what's done is done Hailey. I can't change it now can I?"

"Nah you can't." She said with a sigh he could tell breaking through her angriness at him to the emotions that were welling beneath it. He knew from years of experience that there were always many layers to his wife's emotions and how she expressed them.

"I love you babe and I can't change what I did but let's just do our best to get through this year okay?"

She nodded. "Hell the first year of our relationship played out in this very room Killer."

"It certainly did babe and what a year that was."

"I couldn't have gotten through that without you babe."

"I know Princess. You'll get through this year too."

She sighed as she reached across and took his hand in hers. "I love you Hap, but Christ you make it fucking hard sometimes."

He took her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers. "That's why I love you Princess. You stick by me no matter what."

Hailey gave him a small sad smile. "Take care in here okay?"

"I will babe."

"Listen I have to head off. I have a shift at the hospital. Is it alright if I bring the kids next time?"

"Yeah that's fine babe. Who's watchin' them while you're at work?"

"Ellie is." She answered.

He nodded. "Am I allowed a kiss?" He dared to ask.

"You're lucky I love you Killer." She said as she leant forward across the table to meet his lips.

"I thank my lucky stars for it every day Princess." He smirked as their lips parted.

* * *

Hailey sat once again in Ms. Highton's office. She could tell the woman had an air of arrogance about her regarding Happy's absence.

"I understand there has been a change in your family's living arrangements Mrs. Lowman?"

"Yes. Happy has moved into tax payer funded accommodation in Stockton." Hailey replied with a scowl.

"And what bearing is that going to have on your children Mrs. Lowman?"

"Absolutely none. Happy is still their father and he will still be involved in every parenting decision that needs to be made regarding _our_ children." Hailey answered emphasizing the word our.

"I was wondering more about the emotional welfare of the children Mrs. Lowman. It isn't easy for a child to have a parent incarcerated nor will it be easy for you."

Hailey nearly laughed in the other woman's face at her words. "I'm well aware of that Ms. Highton. Believe me I have more than enough experience both from the perspective of a child and a wife to get them through this."

"I am well aware of your past Mrs. Lowman. I suppose I just hoped that perhaps your children could have a different upbringing to yourself."

Hailey raised her eyebrows at the woman. "The way that my children are raised is none of your business and I might add that they're upbringing is a damn sight different to my own. They have a mother and a father that love them no matter what and no matter what our living arrangements may be right now they have stability and an extended family a damn sight more loyal than I bet anyone in your closest circle is."

"That club is not your family Mrs. Lowman. Your husband and your children are."

"Do not assume to lecture me on family. I was raised within the walls of that club and through more tragedy than most people could handle. Blood makes you related but loyalty makes you family."

"What touching words." The woman opposite her scoffed sarcastically.

"Look I think I'm done being belittled. If my children cause any issues within your school, please feel free to call me back here but if you simply want to question the way I choose to raise my children outside of school hours I'd thank you for keeping your opinions to yourself. You do your job and I'll do mine. Do we have an understanding Ms. Highton?" Hailey said firmly as she moved to stand.

"Yes Mrs. Lowman we do." Ms. Highton said quietly feeling just as intimidated as she often had from Happy's words and presence.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Ms. Highton." Hailey smiled sweetly as she left the Principal's office.

She smiled to herself as she strode down the hallway feeling sure that if Happy had been there to witness her handling of Ms. High and Mighty he'd be bending her over his bike when they arrived home.

She sighed as she unlocked her car. Another year of life on the inside. She knew they'd all get through it and she knew despite the concerns of Ms. Highton how character and relationship building this year would be not only for the children but herself and Happy also. they'd never done this parenting thing with him on the inside.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm aware that this is short but I don't think it really needs to be any longer. I'm not sure what the next one shot will be. There may be another while Happy is inside or it may jump to when he gets out or after. Also not sure when it will be up either. It's still knocking around in my head right now and my other stories are calling me! Thanks for your continued support of this story and it's one shot continuances.**


	22. Out

**A/N: So Happy and Hailey popped into my head over the weekend and inspired me to finish this one shot that has been sitting waiting to be published for a few weeks. This one jumps significantly in time to the day that Happy gets out. Amey is now eleven and Pierce, six. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Out**

Hailey walked across the lot watching Amey and Pierce run ahead of her. She smiled a smile of relief as she turned her attention to the baby in her arms. "Daddy comes home today Gracie!" She cooed happily as she neared one of the picnic tables at which Cass and Ellie sat.

"Hey Hail," Cass greeted her, "they just left to go get him."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks Cass. We can't wait for Daddy to get home can we Miss Grace?" She said placing her youngest daughter on the table in front of her. She had found out a month into Happy's sentence that she was pregnant and now at six months old Grace was the result.

"Do you think she understands what you saying Aunt Hail?" Ellie asked.

"You bet she does. Watch this." Hailey said pulling something from her bag and passing it to her daughter. The little girls face brightened. "Dada!" She exclaimed excitedly as she held up Happy's gold reaper ring.

"That's right baby girl. You're gonna see Daddy real soon." Hailey said to her daughter.

"Wow. So she connects playing with his ring with seeing him?" Cass asked.

"Yes. She played with it every time we went to go see him. It was Happy's idea when she grabbed hold of it on his finger the first time he held her." Hailey explained.

"That's really sweet." Ellie said.

"Dada!" Grace said again as she held her father's ring out proudly toward Cass.

"You are one clever little girl Miss Gracie." Cass beamed at the little girl.

Hailey smiled as she sat talking with the other women, waiting for the men to arrive back this time with Happy with them. It never ceased to amaze her even after all these years how supportive her Samcro family was. From the very first day that Happy had been inside they'd all flocked around her and helped in any way that they could. Tig had even joined her in Ms. High and Mighty's office when she had threatened to expel Amey. Now however having graduated from elementary school, Amey was staying out of trouble at school. Going to the same school as Leah and Nate again seemed to have a good influence on her.

The rumble of approaching Harleys filled the air, which prompted Amey and Pierce to come across to where everyone else was gathered. While the familiarity of that sound signaled to them that their father was coming home, their younger sister remained oblivious having not had the opportunity yet to link Happy's return with that sound.

Hailey watched with nervous and happy anticipation as every club member rolled back into the lot. She picked Happy out from amongst them immediately. Hailey hung back and watched as Pierce and Amey ran across the lot to greet him. He scooped his son into one arm and pulled his daughter to his side with his other, ruffling her dark hair in his fingers. He looked across the lot and locked eyes with Hailey, a smile creeping to his face as he looked her up and down, taking in her familiar curves that he knew she had worked hard to regain after having Grace. His smiled broadened as his eyes reached the two inch heels on her feet. He released his grip on his children after kissing the tops of each of their heads and took long strides across to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist while acknowledging his youngest daughter struggling in her arms. "Hey Gracie babe. Did ya miss me?" he said taking her from Hailey's arms.

"Dada!" Grace squealed holding his ring up proudly in her hands.

Happy smiled. "When'd she learn to say that?" He asked Hailey.

"Just last week when she was playing with your ring on the way home from visiting you. She hasn't stopped saying it since." Hailey answered watching her daughter pull at one of her father's fingers and slide his ring back onto it.

"Love you Gracie girl." he said placing a kiss on her head. "And I love you Princess." He said kissing his wife's lips. He deepened their kiss before pulling away. "That's just a preview for later baby." He murmured against her ear and smirked as he felt her hip quiver beneath his fingers.

"Church Hap." Chibs said rising from a table and heading toward the clubhouse.

Happy passed his daughter back to Hailey and kissed her lips one more time as he did so. "I missed you babe." she murmured.

"I missed you too Princess." He said dragging his fingers through her mousy auburn curls and kissing her forehead. "Later babe." he said seductively as he stepped away looking her up and down again, the lustful look in his eyes rising as he reached her heels. She smiled lustfully back at him as she watched him disappear through the clubhouse door.

* * *

Happy growled as Hailey ran her nails down the back of his head. She moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as she felt him bury himself deep within her. "Oh Hap!" She gasped as he drew in and out of her, clawing her nails across his shoulders.

He gripped her ankles and pushed her legs up increasing his depth and watched as her eyes almost rolled back in her head. "Christ Princess!" He groaned. "I swear your tighter than I remember."

She bit her bottom lip and ground her hips against him, tightening her walls further around him, her heels digging into his back as she hooked her legs around him, pulling him down to meet her lips. He deepened their kiss and pressed himself further into her bringing her climax ever so close before pulling back and making her moan with frustration. She clawed her nails into the back of his head and drew him in deeper. "Let me come, Hap." She gasped finding his eyes and gazing deep into their dark depths.

He kissed her lips, bit her bottom one hard before plunging himself in deeper and harder than before and smirked to himself as her moans grew louder. He dragged his fingers through her hair and grunted as her walls tightened around him with the imminence of her release.

"Oh Christ Hap." She moaned as his hips rolled against her and her own began to quiver beneath his hands. He groaned finding his release as she moaned through her own, raking her nails down his back. He collapsed against her as he slid from her and crushed his lips against hers before rolling to his side and pulling her body to him.

"You're amazing Princess." He murmured as he drew his lips away.

She bit her lip and breathed deeply as she met his gaze, running her fingers over the tattoos at his side where the afternoon sunshine landed on them. "It's good to have you home Killer." She murmured back.

"No more time Princess." He said seriously.

"Is there an expiry on that promise this time?"

"Nah, Princess. I'm getting too old for the slammer. Besides my place is here with you and the kid's babe. Speaking of which we should go see what their up to."

"Nah not yet." she said rolling him to his back and straddling him. "They're fine with Ellie and I need you to myself a little longer Killer."

He smirked back up at her. "I don't think I have a problem with that Princess."

* * *

Hailey smiled as she cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. Happy sat on the sofa reading a bedtime story. With Grace in his lap and Pierce curled at his side, even Amey hung around to listen; leaning over the back of the couch and resting her chin on his shoulder.

Hailey scooped Grace from his arms when he was done, and placed a bottle in her mouth while Happy scooped Pierce, nearly asleep, from his side. "C'mon Little man, bed time." He said as Pierce stirred.

"Can I stay up Dad?" Amey asked.

"It's late lil Princess but I'll tuck you in and we can talk for a bit." Happy answered as he neared the hallway headed toward Pierce's bedroom.

Amey smiled. "Okay." She answered as she rounded the sofa and headed toward Hailey. "Goodnight Mom." She said putting her arm around her shoulders where she sat feeding Grace.

"Goodnight sweetie." Hailey smiled placing a kiss on her eldest daughter's forehead. She watched as she headed to her own room. She hadn't failed to notice the relaxed set of her shoulders or the bounce in her step since Happy had returned home.

"I'm proud of you Princess." Happy said coming back into the lounge room a short time later. "You've done a great job while I've been away."

Hailey smiled as Happy took Grace from her arms. "We managed," she answered, "but we're all glad to have you back."

"I can see that." He answered as Grace began to fall asleep against his shoulder.

Hailey smiled loving this soft natured side of him that he only showed around her and the kids. She followed him to Grace's bedroom and watched as he gently placed her down in her crib, taking a moment to run his hand across her soft auburn curls. While Amey and Pierce both had dark hair from their father's Cuban background, Grace had inherited the soft mousy, auburn color of her mother's.

"She looks just like you Princess." Happy murmured dropping his hand from his daughter's cheek before turning to Hailey where she stood in the doorway.

"I had to get a look in eventually Hap." She answered.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her from the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

She sighed a deep contented sigh as he ran his hand down her back, where she lay in his arms later that evening, her head resting upon his shoulder.

"No more kids Princess." He said running his finger across her hip and along the scar from her C-section to where it stopped just before reaching his crow on her other hip.

"Grace made certain that we're done Hap." She said thinking back to Grace's premature birth that had resulted in an emergency C-section to save both their lives.

"I can't go through nearly losing you again babe."

"I know." She said quietly as she traced her fingers across his tattoo for her and the wording beneath it.

"What ya thinking Princess?" He asked as he watched her quiet contemplation.

"I decided I want another tattoo." She said looking up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah? Where?" He asked continuing to run his fingers up her spine.

"On my back but my idea is kinda big." She answered.

"And what's that?" He murmured.

"A tree, with really gnarled and twisted roots showing the past I've come from but then it continues up into something beautiful for where I am now. And I want a nest in the middle with three crows flying from it."

"Sounds meaningful baby." He said. "Roll over." He said, she knew meaning to her stomach so he could look upon the near blank canvas of her back. He ran his fingers across her lower back, making the roots as he traced out the design that was already forming in his head. He dragged his fingers up her spine and then splayed them back out again for the branches.

"What do you think?" Hailey asked as she watched the quiet contemplation on his face.

"I love it. What kind of tree?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought I'd leave that up to you and your artistic mind."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll sketch something up."

"Thanks Hap."

"Sounds like it's gonna take a few sittings to get it done though." He murmured.

"That's fine Killer." She murmured back seductively as she rolled back to her side and pressed herself against him.

"You're still an absolute fuckin' minx aren't ya Princess?" He murmured pressing his fingers against her hip.

"Sure am Killer." She moaned as he slid his hand down between them and his fingers between her soft folds and over her slick opening to her clit.

She bit her lip as he slid his fingers into her.

"Make love to me again Hap." She moaned as she slid her hand down to find his cock already hardening.

"With pleasure Hailey." He growled before pressing his lips against hers muffling her moan as he slid his cock into her.

She gasped at the amazing fullness she always felt upon him entering her.


	23. Returning Son

**A/N: Happy and Hailey have returned to my thoughts of late. Another four years has passed since we last touched base with them. This chapter mostly follows Amey and the rebellious teenager she is fast becoming.**

* * *

 **Returning Son**

Amey giggled as Nate's hand brushed across her lower back, tickling her before he brought her lips back to his own. He ran his hand through her long dark hair as he kissed her, pressing her back against the side of the garage away from view of anyone else on the lot. Both knew as dusk fast approached on a Friday night that the lot would soon be filled with patches both of the charter they'd grown up in and many visiting from out of town. Tonight's party was set to be a big one as the club welcomed a long lost son home.

"You know if my dad catches us we're both dead right?" Amey asked as she drew her lips away.

"It's just a few kisses Aim; it's not like we're going to take this any further."

"I know Nate, but he won't see it that way. You should be afraid of him."

"Don't worry Aim, I am very afraid of your father. That's why we're not going to get caught." He said pressing his lips softly upon hers once more. Amey let out a small gasp as Nate's tongue slipped between her lips, letting her feel how it felt. She knew being older than her that he'd had more experience. She was surprised at the warmth she began to feel in her belly as his kiss deepened further than they had ever kissed before in the several months since they'd started this.

They both agreed there were no feelings of love between them and just enjoyed the fun of fooling around and experimenting with what felt good and what didn't.

"Wow." Amey murmured as Nate pulled his lips away. "That felt kinda good."

He grinned at her, his blue eyes shining, framed by the dark curls that fell down the sides of his face. "We'd better go make an appearance out there before anyone comes looking for us."

Amey nodded as Nate released her from where he'd had her pressed against the side of the garage.

"You go first okay? I'll hang back here a bit." He said pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

She nodded before heading off and looking back at him with a smile. At nearly eighteen, he was set to soon graduate from high school; not that it really mattered being that he planned on prospecting and going from part to full time working in the garage. He grinned back at Amey Lowman as she rounded the side of the garage and out into view of the lot. She was fifteen and smoking hot, with dark hair falling just past her shoulders, and beautiful sky blue eyes, not quite the steel shade of her mother's she could pass for eighteen anywhere. He knew nothing would ever come of their fooling around, but he still had to admit she was hotter than any other girl he'd ever been with. He took a long draw of his cigarette before stubbing it out and following behind her.

"Hey Lil Princess." Happy greeted his daughter when he saw her approach where he sat outside the clubhouse.

"Dad, will you stop calling me that please? I'm not a little kid anymore!" She protested.

"No I know you're not." He said eyeing her shorts that were a little too short for his liking. "Your mother let you out wearing that?"

"Yes Dad she did," Amey said with a sigh knowing that one of the few things her parents fought about was her and her father's inability to admit that she was growing up.

"How'd you get here anyway?" He asked knowing that Hailey was still at home with their younger two children.

"I got a lift from school with Nate and don't worry Dad, Mom knows where I am." She added knowing that would be his next question.

"Well he can give you a lift back home so you can get changed. There is no way in hell you're wearing that here tonight."

"Dad I've worn shorts shorter than this before."

"And I didn't approve of them either. Nate!" Happy called across the lot as Nate appeared from down the side of the garage.

"Hey Hap. What's up?" Nate asked as he neared the two. He knew the lack of a growl in the older man's voice meant he wasn't in any danger of being hauled over the coals for making out with his daughter.

"Take Amey home and make sure she puts more clothes on." He answered.

Nate couldn't help the slight smirk that came to his lips before he answered. "Sure Hap." He said as he watched Amey scowl at her father's words. "C'mon Aim," he continued as he began to make his way to his bike.

* * *

"Mom, it's not fair! Why do I have to wear different clothes?" Amey scowled as she emerged from her room having changed into jeans and boots that went halfway up her calf. Nate had dropped her off telling her he'd see her at the party later.

"Amey, you know your Dad is only looking out for you." Hailey said with a sigh as she ran a brush through Grace's fine hair.

"But I'm not a little kid anymore. Why's he gotta treat me like one?" Amey protested.

"He cares about you Amey and he's not ready to let you grow up, besides you know I agree with his dating rule …"

Amey cut her off. "I know, no boyfriend until I'm 18, blah, blah, blah."

"Which is why," Hailey continued raising her voice slightly and giving her eldest daughter a look that immediately made her shed the attitude, "he wants you to dress more conservatively around the clubhouse these days."

"Geez Mom! It's not like I'm gonna hook up with some biker! They're all ancient!" She scowled.

"Not all of them are Amey. There are younger ones patching in all the time and you know it. Your father doesn't want you swanning around the clubhouse with them all ogling you."

"Fine Mom, whatever, I get it. Can I call Nate to come pick me up and take me back to the lot?"

"No Amey. You can wait and go there with us. We're nearly ready."

Amey rolled her eyes before returning to her room. "Fine." She sighed.

* * *

Hailey pulled her car into its usual spot in the lot and pulled the keys from the ignition. She'd barely done so before all three of her children had opened their doors and jumped out.

She sighed and walked across the lot to where they all now sat with their father and few other patches, all of whom they'd grown up around.

"Hey Princess." Happy greeted her as he pulled her close to him with his arm around her waist.

"Hey babe." She answered him as Grace climbed out of his lap. "I'm gonna go play Daddy. Bye!" She declared as she ran off toward the playground on the other side of the lot. Happy took the opportunity to stand up and kiss his wife's lips deeply.

"Oh my god! You two are so gross!" Amey declared as she too walked away. Only Pierce remained sitting beside Tig.

"I'm just about done with that teenage attitude." Hailey said as she and Happy drew apart.

"Get used to it Hailz it gets better." Tig said from where he sat at the table. "Leah told Cass to fuck off the other day."

"Shit brother." Happy declared. "Amey would find herself in next week with no idea of how she got there if she spoke to Hailey like that."

"Oh don't worry, she's been grounded for a month. The only reason she's here tonight is because we didn't trust her to stay home alone."

"Must be a girl thing. You've never given us an ounce of trouble Pierce." Happy said to his son as he ruffled his dark hair. "My girls on the other hand take after their mother." He said with a smirk toward Hailey.

Hailey smiled and playfully hit his arm. "So is he here yet?"

"Who? Abel?" Tig asked to which Hailey nodded.

"Yeah. He's inside. The kid couldn't look more like Jax if he tried." Tig answered.

"Which is exactly why I insisted Amey change." Happy said from her side.

"He's that much like Jax?" Hailey asked.

"Oh yeah. Got that charming Teller smile too." Tig added as he rose to head inside the clubhouse.

"So you're okay with him sticking around and prospecting?" Hailey asked as she absentmindedly ran her finger across Happy's Sergeant at Arms patch and thinking back on all the years it had been there.

"So long as Amey stays off his radar." Happy glowered as he led her to the door to follow Tig inside.

"Too late Hap." Hailey said quietly as they entered the clubhouse and saw Amey sitting giggling on a couch next to a young man, his hair so blonde it was nearly white and his eyes the most alluring shade of blue and Tig was right; when he smiled it was like Jax was sitting back in the clubhouse again.

"Amey Lowman, a word?" Happy demanded watching his daughter's eyes flick around toward him. She sighed and rose toward her father.

"I'll be back." She said quietly to Abel as she turned to face her father who stood staring her down with raised eyebrows.

"What Daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Don't you what me young lady. You know perfectly well what this is about."

"Daddy, nothing's going on. We're just talking."

"I'm aware of that Amey and that is exactly how it's going to stay. You stay within eyesight of your mother or I all evening. You are not to go anywhere else without asking us and nowhere with Abel Teller. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad." Amey answered with an overdramatic sigh.

Happy scowled as he watched her return to her seat beside the young blond man who was looking at prospecting with the club. He knew his daughter was beautiful and of an age where she garnered the attention of the opposite sex and he knew also that she was well aware of that.

"Hap relax, babe." Hailey said leading him over to the bar as the night's festivities began to pick up.

"I'll relax when I know my daughter isn't going to end up in a Teller's bed." Happy growled back as she placed a shot of tequila in his hand. He threw it back and placed the empty glass onto the bar for another.

"Hap, he might not be at all like Jax besides their only talking." Hailey reasoned with her husband.

"Only talking landed Jax a lot of attention, Hailey." Happy glowered as he threw back his second shot.

"Look Happy, she's fifteen and learning a lot about herself but she knows our rules. She's not going to disobey them. I think what you need to do is make sure that he knows she is off limits."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He said slamming his glass down on the bar again and stalking over to the pair on the couch.

"You and me Teller, outside." Happy said taking the younger man by the collar of his shirt and hauling him toward the door instantly grabbing the attention of every person in the clubhouse.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Amey cried jumping up to follow.

"Just setting some ground rules Amey. Stay inside." Happy barked as he pushed the clubhouse door open and dragged the newly arrived Teller son through it.

* * *

 **A/N: With this chapter and the introduction of Abel back to the clubhouse this story is set to pick up and continue in a way that I never anticipated it would. There will be at least a few more chapters as I play with this new story line. Depending on how much you guys like it, it may continue further. While it will continue to focus on things mainly from Amey's perspective, Happy and Hailey will still feature sometimes being the center focus, other times not. Please review and let me know what you think of this latest installment!**


	24. Ground Rules

24/ Ground Rules

"Dad! What are you doing?" Amey cried as she jumped up off the couch and scrambled to follow her father out the door.

Hailey too followed concerned about what her husband had planned for the young blond man he man handled out of the clubhouse. "Happy." She said warningly, "don't do anything stupid please babe."

"Get inside!" Happy growled back at his wife and daughter. "Both of you!" He barked as he turned his attention to the young man still in his grip.

"Hail, c'mon Doll." Said Tig who'd followed her out. "You know he needs to do this."

"Hailey inside!" Happy barked turning his attention briefly back to is wife and daughter who remained.

Hailey knew by the tone of his voice and his use of her name to heed his words and do as he said. "Amey come inside sweetheart." She encouraged her daughter who stood rooted to the ground, arms crossed over her chest thinking she knew not what. "Amey!" She said again a little more forcefully causing her daughter to turn and face her and finally follow her inside.

Happy remained outside pinning Abel Teller to the wall of the clubhouse. "Listen up Teller, in case you weren't aware that girl you were chatting up in there is my daughter and she is off limits? You hear me?"

"Yeah." Abel muttered.

"I'm sorry I'm not quite sure I heard you." Happy growled.

"Yes." Abel said a little louder.

"I had the utmost respect for your father Teller. He was a great and loyal man but he had a weakness when it came to pretty ladies. You wanna stay and prospect with this club, you'll stay away from my daughter."

"I know what my father was like Happy. Mom told me, but I'm not him. Amey and I were only talking."

Happy raised his eyebrows at the young man who stood in front of him and found himself loosening his grip on his collar. Everything about him reminded him of Jax, except for the current look in his eyes. It wasn't the cocky arrogance that Jax often got around a woman he intended on taking to his bed, but a genuine honest kind of look.

"Make sure that's how it stays." Happy said as he finally released his grip on the younger man's shirt and motioned that he should take a seat at one of the picnic tables before he disappeared inside and returned a short time later with two beers in hand, one of which he passed to Abel.

"What did Wendy tell you about him?" Happy asked.

"That he loved this club more than anything." Abel answered.

Happy nodded unable to speak.

"You were close to him weren't you?" Abel asked.

Happy nodded. "He was something else your father; one of the greatest men I've ever known. He showed more loyalty to those he loved than a man twice his age."

Abel nodded. "Mom said that everything he did in those last few days was to protect us from living the same life that he did."

It was Happy's turn to nod. "He did. Everything he did was to protect you and your brother. They know you're here? Wendy and Thomas?"

Abel nodded. "Yeah. Mom never kept anything from us. I think she knew that one day we'd wanna come back here and find out for ourselves what it's all about. At the same time though she's probably glad that so far it's only me who's made the trek out here. She can try to keep Tommy and Jess innocent a little longer."

"Jess?" Happy asked.

"Our sister. She was born nearly nine months to the day that Mom and Nero moved us away."

"So that makes her about 15?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Abel answered upon realizing that Amey Lowman was the same age as his sister, the thought of anyone checking her out in the way that he had been Amey making his blood boil.

"And she's definitely your dad's?"

"Yup. No doubt about it looking at her and in case your wondering Nero and my mom only became romantically involved with each ohter after we'd been gone from Charming about three years."

"I hadn't even assumed that they were." Happy said before draining the remainder of his beer and placing it down on the table beside him. "So we got an understanding? You'll keep your hands off my girl?"

"Yeah. It just occurred to me that she's the same age as Jess." Abel answered the older man looking slightly ashamed.

Happy raised his eyebrows. "Jail bait has caught more than a few of us out around here." He said thinking back upon his first experience with Hailey all those years ago as he stood to go back inside. He hated referring to his daughter with that term but if he was honest with himself he knew he was going to have to watch her. She was fast becoming a young woman; too fast.

Happy entered the clubhouse with Abel behind him and walked over to Hailey where she sat with Tig.

"You got that out of your system Hap?" She asked cautiously as he approached.

"Yeah. He won't be making a move on Amey anytime soon. Turns out he has a sister the same age."

"So Wendy and Nero did hook up?" Tig pondered.

"Nah. Apparently she's Jax's. Wendy was knocked up when she and Nero moved the boys away." Happy supplied.

"Wow. Who woulda thought … " Hailey murmured looking across the room to the young blond man who garnered all the attention in the room tonight.

"You always suspected they were back together right Princess?" Happy asked.

"Yeah suspected but he never confirmed it." Hailey answered.

"What's her name?" Tig asked.

"He called her Jess so I'd assume Jessica." Happy answered looking across to the sofa where the young man had resumed his conversation with Amey.

He watched a blush rise over Amey's cheeks and tried to quell the fury that rose within him upon seeing that. He knew Amey was fast becoming a young woman and was dealing herself with a surge of hormones and emotions that she'd never dealt with before. Lust after a boy too old for her was part of that. He remembered seeing that smitten, lustful look on Hailey's face when she was not much older, of course directed toward him.

He sighed. He trusted Abel's word that he'd keep things platonic between himself and Amey but what he didn't trust was the power that look his daughter currently had her face could have.

"Hail? You think you could have a word Amey later?" he asked his wife who still sat beside him.

"About Abel?" Hailey asked glancing over at her daughter and where she sat conversing with the young Teller son.

"Yeah. Make sure she knows he's too old for her and that I've told him she's off limits." Happy said.

"Sure Hap." She said running her hand across his shoulders to the nape of his neck where she pressed her fingers a little harder. She knew after all these years the effect her touch would have upon her husband.

Happy let out a small quiet moan audible only to her ears as her nails scratched against his skin at the collar of his kutte. "You're always up for anythin' aren't ya Princess?" He asked catching her gaze.

"Sure am Killer; especially when I know you need it." She said returning his gaze and seeing the tension radiating off him in waves and the angst that resided in his dark as sin eyes.

He turned on his stool and placed his arm around her waist pulling her to him as his lips met hers, in a deep spine tingling kiss.

"Dorm room Killer." She murmured as he began to trace his fingers up her near bare back and the large tattoo that adorned it.

He rose grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him headed to the hallway that led to the dorm rooms. He didn't care which one as he made eyes at Tig to keep a watch on Amey.

* * *

"So your parents still seem pretty close." Abel remarked to Amey as he watched Happy practically drag Hailey down the hallway that he knew led to the dorm rooms that were more or less used only for sex.

"My parents are totally gross." Amey answered him, highlighting the difference in their age.

Abel smiled. "Your mom's tattoo on her back is pretty gnarly though." he said.

"Yeah. It is kinda. Dad did it for her years ago." Amey answered.

"Wow. Your Dad did that?"

"Yeah. He does nearly all the club tattoos. He did all of my mom's."

"You got any?" Abel asked.

"Nah. They say I have to wait until I'm 18. How about you?" Amey asked him in return.

He nodded. "Only one." he answered.

"Well lets see it."

"It's in a place I'm guessing your Dad wouldn't want me to show you." He answered.

"Oh." She said, the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh. I mean not down there or anything." He said quickly seeing her gaze lower. "It's on my chest, over my heart."

"Oh." Amey said, understanding his meaning now. "What is it?"

"My dad's name. Same spot that he had my name tattooed on him."

Amey smiled. "That's kind of sweet. Maybe I could see it sometime." She said batting her eyelids.

"Amey, I promised your dad we wouldn't do anything."

"Promises are made to be broken Abel." She said smiling sweetly yet lustfully back at him.

He smiled gazing upon the girl who sat opposite him hardly believing that she could only be 15 years old.

Amey glanced across to where Tig still sat at the bar knowing that her father would have tasked him with keeping an eye on her is his absence. His attention was turned to Leah and Cass who stood by his side and Amey took the opportunity to lay it on thick with Abel.

"Do you think maybe we could go outside." She asked sweetly. "I'd like some fresh air." She said batting her eyelids at him.

"Um … yeah sure." He found himself answering, knowing full well what she was doing and lacking the willpower to resist her.

Amey rose and led the way to the door, slipping through the crowded clubroom unnoticed, with Abel Teller close behind her. Once outside in the lot she led him down the side of the building where she knew they wouldn't be discovered and brushed her hand delicately against his.

"Amey we shouldn't be doing this." He murmured quietly into the moonlight.

She ignored his words and trailed her fingers up his arm until her hand rested upon his shoulder where she gently pressed and caressed her fingers into his skin as she ran her hand along the base of his neck letting her fingers linger below the material of his collar; the whole while looking doe eyed up at him from beneath her long dark lashes.

She heard the soft gasp escape his lips as she pressed herself against him, willing him to kiss her as she continued to gaze up at him. He tried hard to resist her but her beauty and her sureness won out as he found himself lowering his lips to hers.

She moaned at the softness of his lips as they met hers, and gasped as he deepened their kiss, pressing his lips hard against hers, harder than she'd ever experienced. She felt her insides tingle in a way they never had before as he pressed his hand hard against the small of her back.

She couldn't help the soft moaning gasps that began eliciting from her and those sounds spurred him on more. He hoisted her into his arms and pressed her back against the side of the clubhouse, forgetting who this was and forgetting her age as her body responded so willingly to his. She gasped sharply in his ear as his kisses began to move down her neck but then pulled away abruptly as they both heard movement down the side of the building closest to the lot.

Amey instantly recognized the shock of raggedy brown curls as Nate turned away and headed out into the lot toward his bike.

"Shit." She swore as Abel loosened his grip on her and allowed her to slide down the wall.

"Is he gonna say anything?" Abel asked.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly watching him ride off into the night. "I'm gonna go back inside. You'd better stay out here for a bit." She said biting her lip shyly the brashness and confidence of earlier disappearing upon being discovered.

"Sure." he said watching her back away, seeing her now for the young girl she was.

"Maybe we could do that again sometime." She said coyly regaining a little of the confidence he'd found so hard to resist earlier.

"Yeah maybe." He answered, unable to deny the way her skin beneath his fingers and his lips locked hard upon hers had made him feel.

He watched her disappear around the corner of the clubhouse and knew he was playing with fire.


End file.
